Is It Destiny?
by CoLatrL.damage
Summary: Peace has rules. And breaking those rules will have consequences. Book 2 of 3
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Lost**

Lenora's mood deteriorated with each twig and branch that swiped against her side, with each spiderweb she broke with her arms and peeled away from her face. She was at least thankful she chose to wear a long sleeves. Feeling a slight chill in the air on this otherwise warm day she spurned the bare-midriff that was her usual fare. The unexpected trek through yet another Tython forest wore on her patience and she doubted she would have agreed to go had she worn less.

The forest was dim as if near dusk but a peek up through the trees revealed a bright sun shining high overhead.

"How much further?" she asked her guide as she tugged at a wisp of hair from her ponytail that had gotten tangled around a thin stem protruding from a tree branch she partially ducked under.

"We'll be out of the forest in a few minutes," Nalen responded without looking back.

The stocky Twi'lek with blue skin seemed indifferent to Lenora's discomfort. He wasn't sure he even wanted her here but the other two members of his entourage insisted he take her with them. They didn't seem to struggle as much as she did to walk through the wilderness.

"The Flesh-Raiders don't like the woods. They seem to stay only in the open places," he added.

"Well, that's one thing they have going for them," she answered while spitting out whatever had just flown into her mouth. Nalen wasn't amused.

As promised, the three Twi'leks and Lenora cleared the forest in only a few minutes. Nalen adjusted the blaster slung across his back and straightened his vest. Lenora stretched her back and tried to pick a few more broken sticks out of her hair. The other two sat on the ground taking the time to catch their breath without a word.

Nalen sized up Lenora. While almost every Jedi he had seen had been in good shape he could see she was better than most. She looked annoyed by the long uphill hike through the woods but not fatigued at all. He wasn't expecting that.

"Have you ever fought a Flesh-Raider, Jedi?" he asked.

She turned to face Nalen just realizing that he was watching her groom herself.

"I have," she said as she finished grooming and threw her ponytail over her shoulder.

"How many of them could you defeat, fighting them at the same time, would you say?"

The other two Twi'leks' attention peaked as the two warriors seemed to size each other up.

"Why do you ask? Is this a competition?"

"No. I couldn't take more than one, assuming I had enough distance between us. It takes at least four of five shots with this," he said patting his blaster, "to bring one down. Up close, hand to hand, I wouldn't last a second. You Jedi though seem to do all your fighting up close."

"Well, I'd say three without too much trouble. Four might start to become problematic because they swarm. One might be able to grab hold of me, and then I'd be in trouble."

"So four then?" Nalen asked.

"I thought the villagers said there was only one anyway."

"It was one that attacked, but there will be more. This is where they live. I'm wondering what our cutoff will be."

"Let's just hope it's still one."

The other two nodded in approval of such hope. Nalen paused to allow a respectful time to pass before following up a positive thought with an accusation.

"The Jedi could wipe them out, you know?"

"They're sentient," Lenora reminded him.

Nalen laughed in disgust.

"They are no such thing. They are mindless brutes that don't deserve to live."

"They _are_ sentient. This is their home too. They have as much right to be here as any of us do. They will just have to learn to limit their hunting to animals. Learn to ignore us."

"Easy to say while you sit safely in your Jedi Temple. We have to fight these things every day."

"I can't speak for the Jedi. But I can tell you, at least, we're not about to wipe out a species for your benefit. That's not what we do."

"Let's get this over with," Nalen concluded the conversation before it really got started. "Hopefully we can at least save one life today."

Lenora nodded in agreement and let the conversation end. She didn't want to go down that road anyway. The other two Twi'leks were rested enough to continue.

"We're close now, but we'll go around the east side to stay downwind. These things are blind and practically deaf. As long as they don't get a whiff of us we'll be able to get pretty close."

With that Nalen led the group off to the east.

The next part of the journey was much easier. While they still walked uphill, there were no trees or bushes to navigate through, just a relatively flat, rocky terrain. It was about another half hour when Nalen crouched against some rocks along a ridge overlooking a valley several yards below them.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath as he took a seat on the floor. The other three pulled up next to him and peeked over the ridge.

He counted at least twelve Flesh-Raiders in the valley. Probably more nearby. In the middle of the beasts a small Twi'lek boy, no more than seven years old, laid curled up in a ball except for one leg that jutted out in an unnatural position. One Flesh-Raider sat on a stump very close to him. The rest moved around, grunting, occasionally shoving another one or threatening one another with a club.

Nalen got angry.

"Your Council should have sent more," he said in a harsh whisper.

"They didn't send me. I just happened to be here," Lenora corrected him. She looked over the ridge at the large number of Raiders, then back to the boy. He didn't move but she could sense that he was still alive.

"He looks hurt, but he's alive…hey!" she exclaimed as she pulled Nalen's blaster that he aimed at the boy away from his shoulder. He yanked his weapon out of her hand.

"I'm not going to leave him to these monsters. I will end it painlessly. Another one lost while you Jedi do nothing."

"You can't kill him. We're here to rescue him."

"Rescue is no longer an option. I can get off one shot and then we'll run."

"You can't."

Nalen's temper flared again.

"This is shocking to you? We make these decisions every day. This is how we live. If you don't like it go tell your masters to do something about it."

"Don't kill him. I will get him out."

The three Twi'leks just stared at her. Nalen wore his anger on his face. The other two were more curious and sad.

"Look, you three go back to the village. I'll try to rescue him. If I have to fight I won't be able to protect all of you."

"You two go back," Nalen said to his companions. "I'm staying here. I won't let that child suffer. If you get caught, I will finish him and flee."

"I understand," Lenora said solemnly. "Just give me time."

The two left as instructed. Lenora waited for them to get some distance away before she slid away from Nalen to begin her descent.

"Listen," Nalen called to her, still in a harsh whisper although with less anger. She looked back.

"Look. I'm only going to have one shot, and it's for the kid. If they get you, I mean, I might not be able to get two shots. I'll have to run."

Lenora nodded and started walking down the ridge into the clearing below.

The naked landscape offered no chance to hide her approach. She stepped carefully down the slope. She kept her balance even as the ground frequently gave out under her steps sending small rocks and clumps of dirt rolling down the hill. She kept her breathing steady.

The Flesh Raiders didn't seem to notice her approach until she was very close. The first to notice her raised its box-shaped head into the air and took a deep breath. It snorted out an exhale and turned to face Lenora. One by one, they turned in her direction. The smallest of them stood over seven feet tall. Their blubbery bodies glistened with sweat and their stench made Lenora want to wretch. She pulled her lightsaber hilt from her side and held it up high in front of her parallel to the ground. The sun, still high in the sky, reflected off the metal.

The creatures acted confused by her presence and they made no immediate effort to attack though the hostility was growing as quickly as their curiosity was subsiding. Lenora ignited her saber. Two green beams shot out from both ends. The sudden burst of light and whooshing sound startled those creatures closest and the hostility dropped momentarily. Lenora moved slowly through the group keeping the saber high. She hoped it would be enough to keep them from attacking.

Having reached the center of the plateau she started backing up to the young boy. He opened his eyes when he heard the lightsaber turn on. He watched Lenora backing up to him. The one Raider that seemed to be guarding the boy stood up and moved a step back away from Lenora. She stopped moving and turned slowly showing them all the green light.

"Are you ok?" she asked the boy, "can you walk?"

"No," he answered through sniffles.

Lenora lowered herself down to one knee and turned her head to look over her shoulder at his leg. The break was obvious. The attention she paid to the boy seemed to increase the grumbling among the Raiders.

"Listen. I'm gonna have to carry you out of here. When I pick you up, it's really gonna hurt. You have to be brave, ok?"

The boy wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffled again. Keeping her saber up high she reached behind her and took him by the hand. As soon she touched him a Raider's grumble elevated to a fierce growl. She let go of him and stood back up facing the angry brute. His anger spread to the whole group and they quickly took positions surrounding her. She swung around trying to generate as much noise as possible with the lightsaber but they would not be deterred. The closest raised a club high in the air. Before it could swing down with it Lenora sent a telekinetic burst at the creature. She had somehow learned to direct and concentrate the power into a small area of effect. The concentrated blast slammed into the creature's chest. The impact was not hard enough to knock the beast down but the blast injured it severely. It turned and staggered around clutching its chest before falling onto its knees.

Lenora flourished her saber again but the noise had no effect. The circle of meat started to close in on her. For an instant she felt as if she could hear Nalen's thoughts. She felt his tension rise as he raised his rifle and took aim on the boy. She thought of grabbing the kid and seeing if she could use a burst of speed to get them out but she never tried running up such a steep hill with a ground that was giving way, while carrying someone. It didn't seem like much of an option.

"I don't want to hurt you," she shouted at the dumb creatures.

Clubs began to descend on her from all directions. The attacks were clumsy and slow and she had no trouble ducking under them and cutting them with her saber. But the creatures did not retreat. Her movements put her in the center of a group of the Raiders. On cue they all closed the distance to her. She could not dodge and had no choice.

She picked one and leapt forward decapitating it and with a shoulder charge knocked the blubbery body over to escape from the circle. The attacks continued unabated. Another flourish with the saber removed an arm. A low swing took off a leg. But still the creatures kept closing in. She was losing track of them all and allowed one to get too close to her from behind. She stabbed it through the chest, killing it instantly but its forward motion caused it to fall on top of her. She ran forward trying to get out from under it, right into the arms of another Raider. She stabbed it in gut and raised her saber up into its chest. It took only a moment for it to die but it was enough time for it grab her leg as it did. Pinned in place by the dying creature she swung wildly at the circle in all directions. Pieces of the creatures flew through the air after each swing while she yanked desperately at her leg to get it free.

She suppressed the panic that was bubbling up inside her. She used a controlled swing to attack one beast while using the opposite side of the saber to cut the beast's arm off that held her in place. She jumped away from the crowd and killed another Flesh-Raider as she landed.

As quickly as it started the attack stopped. Six of the creatures lay on the floor dead. Two more retreated from the scene with missing limbs. The remaining creatures just stood there watching her.

Lenora held her saber up, as she did when she started. The creatures did not retreat. They just stood there grumbling. She stared them down, one by one. Finally one of the beasts turned his back to her, walked a few paces away and sat down resting its club across his lap. Two more snorted and backed away from her and went back to growling at each other. Soon there was only one still paying attention to her though at a safe distance.

She worked her way back over to the young Twi'lek. He had started crying when the battle started and now was breathing deeply trying to stop. Lenora dropped to one knee and pulled him up into a sitting position by his hand. She bent over him and he threw his arms around her neck. She secured him around his waist and stood up. He shrieked when his leg moved as she lifted him off the floor. She bounced him up onto her hip and he squealed again.

"I know, I'm sorry," she tried to apologize to him. Keeping her saber up she moved slowly back the way she came. The Flesh-Raiders ignored her as she made her way back to the ridge.

At the top she and Nalen stood face to face. He just shook his head at her.

"I almost took the shot," he said.

"I know."

"I guess you can actually take about seven."

Lenora looked back down the hill at the pile of dead bodies.

"Who knew? At least now we know self-preservation is an instinct they possess after all."

"Do you want me to carry him?"

"I'll take him for now. We don't want to move that leg too much. We'll switch off when I get tired."

The two left and walked back to the Kalikori Village. She never did get tired and carried him the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Kote**

Darth Talus' Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor landed inside Heques, the capital city of a primitive mountainous planet called Kote. His fighter squadron escorts stayed airborne and immediately entered a patrolling pattern over the city after witnessing his safe landing.

The landing pad was one of the highest points in the city. Construction for the new command building that he had just landed on had only been finished within the past month. One hundred soldiers waited in rigid formation for Talus to emerge. General Besnik took the final moment to look them over and gave a satisfied nod.

As usual, Talus' bodyguards were the first to leave the Interceptor. Talus himself followed close behind. It wasn't necessary but he still hunched down while exiting the archway out of habit.

The general hadn't seen Talus since the day he became a Darth and claimed this planet from Vuull. His hair had gotten noticeably longer and he kept it brushed back to keep it out of his eyes. His sideburns now extended to his jawline. Less than two months had passed, yet somehow he had changed. His expression was sterner than he recalled.

General Besnik met Darth Talus at the end of the exit ramp. He saluted crisply.

"Welcome, Darth Talus. We are honored by your presence," he began sincerely.

"No doubt you are. And yet my reasons for being here should cause you nothing but shame," Talus answered gruffly. His voice projected over the surrounding din. The general bowed his head slightly as the two began a journey off the landing pad and into the secure command building.

"This conflict will be resolved, Darth Talus. I assure you of that," he stated confidently.

"I don't share your confidence, general."

Talus wore a black cape that hung over his shoulders. While his steps were deliberate and steady he covered so much ground with each step the much shorter Besnik had to repeatedly double up his steps or alternatively jog a step or two to keep up.

More people exited the Interceptor behind them. Two soldiers escorted half a dozen slaves from the ship, each slave carrying boxes or steering hovering equipment forward, except one who carried an object wrapped in blankets stretched across both his arms. Talus looked back several times at his entourage. The general took an interest in the large amount of slaves and personal items.

"Will you be staying long, my lord?" he asked.

Talus didn't answer immediately. Instead he stopped walking just before entering the elevator that would take him inside. He looked out across all four horizons at the endless mountains that surrounded the city as far as the eye could see. His face hardened and he spoke loud enough for most of the soldiers to hear.

"I have two planets that I am responsible for. Rendesis, and this wretch of a planet. Rendesis supplies the Empire with soldiers, equipment…has the largest private speeder business in the region supplying a steady surplus of credits. It takes nothing. No imports of consequence. Completely self sufficient. Kote produces nothing. It's nearly worthless. And yet, the majority of my time is spent discussing this," Talus turned his body in a circle and took an exaggerated glance at his surroundings. "Every day is spent reviewing battle reports, requests for troops, requests for food, fuel, ammunition, ships, military vehicles. It's a parasite sucking resources away and offering nothing in return."

"We have reclaimed all the territory lost in the recent fighting," Besnik reported, "and we have new offensives planned into areas where the rebels seem to be concentrated."

Talus' entourage caught up with him and stopped a short distance behind.

"I've heard these words before, general," Talus growled.

General Besnik invited Talus inside hoping to continue the conversation with fewer witnesses. Talus accepted and they got on the elevator along with his possessions.

"What these mongrels don't realize," Talus abruptly started again, "is how insignificant this planet is. The only benefit to me is the opportunity to bring order to a planet that Vuull failed to. This would demonstrate my managerial skills are as superior to his as was my power. Failing that, then I have no use for it at all. And neither does the Empire. Already I had to convince my superiors not to send a fleet here to eradicate the population from orbit."

"If you will approve my request for an additional five thousand troops I'm confident…"

"There will be no more troops, general," Talus interrupted.

"My lord, there is a lot of territory. We have barely ten thousand soldiers left to cover a continent."

"I have been directed to expend no further resources. What you have now is all you are getting."

Besnik's countenance changed. The possibility of failure stung. He started to speak and cut himself off. The elevator stopped and Besnik led the way to Talus' quarters. He tried to speak again and stopped.

"Speak, general. What is it?" Talus angrily responded.

"My lord," Besnik started, unsure if he should continue.

"You try my patience, Besnik," Talus warned.

"Lord Mezem, if I may be so forward," said Besnik and waited for an invitation to continue.

"Continue, general," the anger in Talus' voice heightened.

"His guidance perhaps is not the best suited to these people," Besnik stated plainly.

"Why do you say this?"

"My lord, I know you appointed him here, and he is clearly a powerful Sith."

Talus stopped short and ordered his entourage to continue on ahead so only he and Besnik remained in the hallway.

"Say what you need to say, general."

Besnik waited for the hallway to be empty.

"His cruelty is without end. He torments the natives. Each time we seem to make some progress, just as the people are starting to accept our leadership, he inflicts a new atrocity."

"They must learn to respect our power. That is the way of the Sith. Would you show weakness as a way to bring peace?"

"Certainly not!" Realizing he had gotten too loud he lowered his voice to continue. "There is a mine near here that failed to meet its quota by ten percent. Lord Mezem had the entire crew executed on the spot."

Talus' expression revealed nothing. Besnik couldn't tell if Talus would have reacted any differently than Mezem. He didn't truly know him. A twinge of fear crept up his back at the thought he had overstepped his bounds.

"Failure is punished, Besnik," Talus said flatly.

"Of course, my lord, rightly so. But dead men cannot dig. We have to recruit new miners. They must be trained, this takes time and credits. Of course, there are no volunteers so we have to send soldiers out to force a person to replace each of them, which means another firefight. More lost soldiers. Our resources are not used just to fight the rebels. Every soldier here fights, every day, wherever they are. There is no rest for any of us. It is difficult to advance when it's all we can do to hold on to what we have. There must be another way."

Talus allowed a grin to spread across his face that immediately melted away into the most severe expression.

"Mezem is weak. I will show these people cruelty. They will break or they will be eliminated. That choice will be theirs."

With that Talus dismissed Besnik and resumed the journey to his quarters. Besnik bowed and thanked Talus for allowing him to speak. With a resigned sigh, he continued to do his duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**To Alderaan**

Lenora returned to the Jedi Temple from the Kalikori village via the speeder borrowed earlier in the day. The Jedi had just recently set up a base with a handful of speeders for Jedi to use when traveling around Tython.

"Hello, droid," she greeted the speeder caretaker.

"Welcome back, Jedi. Remember, mechanized travel is for official use only."

Lenora pulled her pack from the speeder and draped it over one shoulder. She started back to the Temple.

"Yes, I know. You know, you don't have to keep saying that. I get it," she told the droid over her shoulder.

"Have a fine day!" the droid finished.

"Too late," she replied though she doubted the droid would understand sarcasm. It didn't respond.

She walked over the recently finished foot bridge that crossed a small stream she usually hopped over and walked towards the entrance of the Temple. She passed a group of young initiates that waved to her. She waved back with a smile.

"Lenora," someone called her attention back to the direction she was walking in.

"Liam," she bowed her head in greeting her fellow Jedi.

"Master Din was just asking if I had seen you. Looks like you may be getting your wish," he said with a smile.

"Wow! My very own pink Gizka!"

Liam laughed and shook his head.

"The other wish. I think he said he was heading to the Archives. You can probably catch up with him there."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure he's not interested in asking you how you're feeling today. A lot of Padawans and Jedi are being sent off planet. Seems pretty straight forward to me."

"I'll try not to get my hopes up."

She bowed her head again and Liam did the same. She resumed her path to the Temple but her steps were faster. She couldn't help it. It had been close to two months that she hadn't been given a single mission off planet. The thought that finally her wait was over was too exciting to pass up.

Once inside she practically ran to the Archives not even stopping at her room to clean up and drop off her bag. She spotted Orgus instantly upon entering.

She walked up behind Master Orgus Din. He remained seated peering into a computer screen. He didn't acknowledge her presence so she took the time to knock some of the dust off her pants and pluck another twig from her ponytail.

"Lenora, I was looking for you," he threw the words over his shoulder

"I heard. What can I do for you Orgus?"

"Sit down," he said as he kicked the chair next to him out from under the table. Lenora slid it out the rest of the way and dropped into the chair letting her bag fall off her shoulder and onto the floor. She used a foot to tuck it up against her chair and slid closer to the table.

Master Orgus Din returned to his datapad while Lenora collected herself.

"The situation on Alderaan has taken a turn for the worse." Orgus paused after delivering the sentence and finished reading his datapad. He clicked the screen off and turned to Lenora making eye contact for the first time.

"The Empire is picking sides in what may very quickly become a civil war. House Thul, until recently exiled, has returned to Alderaan, with the Sith's backing. They are secretly using Imperial troops to help them reclaim lands and make a claim for the throne."

"Sounds like we need to respond," Lenora offered.

"Clearly. House Organa has arranged for a rather large number of Padawans to be transferred to their territories. That's a compromise of sorts. They don't want to seem like they are militarizing Alderaan, so Padawans instead of Jedi. They feel if there are too many Jedi the Sith may in turn boost their numbers. But the fighting is about to begin, so you see how you're uniquely qualified for this mission?"

"I'm still young enough to pass for a Padawan," Lenora answered rather grudgingly but still excited about getting a mission off of Tython.

"Exactly. Though I pity the Sith who actually mistakes you for one."

They exchanged smiles.

"So what's changed that I'm needed now instead of last week?"

"House Alde is moving against some Thul assets. Thul is setting up forts and bunkers along their territory. Some of that territory is in dispute. House Alde is going to strike some of these forts. They've asked for covert assistance. They believe the battles will expose Thul's use of Imperial soldiers. That would weaken their position with the other houses."

"What are we doing then?"

"We've agreed to embed Padawans in the strike teams. They're not to fight, unless the Sith strike first. Then the Jedi can respond. Let the politics play themselves out."

"When do I leave?"

"First transport tomorrow morning. Be up early."

"No problem there. Sleeping, that will be tough."

"Well, be rested. You're needed, Lenora. I know you won't let us down."

"I won't." Lenora started to stand up but stopped herself.

"Who's in charge of the mission on Alderaan?" she asked.

"Master Sesh."

Lenora bit her lip and looked away from Orgus.

"This is part of your challenge, Lenora. I know you and he don't get along well."

"We don't get along at all," she corrected him.

"Well there's no reason for that. I know he can be difficult at times but he is a Master. You must respect him as such. He is very wise and very powerful. He'll be on this Council soon. If you find yourself disagreeing with him, chances are you're wrong."

She exhaled deeply and shook her head.

"I know," she shrugged. "He makes it tough though, you know?"

"I do. Get ready Lenora. This is your second chance. Do it right."

"Thanks. I know you were the one suggesting me, and arguing for me. I won't let you down."

"I'm not the only one. We're all on your side."

Lenora smiled again. She picked up her bag and retired to her room waiting for the early transport to Alderaan.

#

Lenora exited the Pallista Spaceport and set foot for the first time on Alderaan. The air was cold and she hugged the Jedi robe she wore against her body. She stopped briefly to admire the view. Alderaan was a unique blend of modern steel and natural ground. There was green everywhere she turned and between almost every building, yet there were steel walkways available to all destinations. The buildings themselves were thoroughly modern large steel structures. She followed the path that led from the spaceport to House Organa pausing briefly at a decorative fountain in the middle of the path halfway to her destination.

Moving on, just before reaching House Organa she saw a familiar threesome walking ahead of her.

"Dorian!" she called out to them.

All three turned their heads around but the tall human male in the middle with messy blonde hair turned his whole body and smiled big at Lenora. She ran the last few steps towards them.

"Hey…," Dorian started a greeting that was choked off by Lenora jumping up on him throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek against his. He seemed surprised by the gesture and stumbled a second before regaining his balance.

Lenora's feet dangled in the air, her pointed toes reaching the middle of his shins. Dorian's skinny frame at first glance didn't seem capable of supporting the extra weight of Lenora draped around his neck, but he was stronger than he appeared. He needed only to lean back slightly to hold her up.

The Zabrak to their right rolled his eyes at the display. Lenora loosened her grip on Dorian's neck and swung a leg around Dorian's side booting the Zabrak in the rear end.

"Hey!" Zent grunted as he exaggerated the effort to clean the footprint from his robe.

Lenora dropped back down onto the floor and slid an arm around the light blue Twi'lek to her left and kissed her cheek. Her other hand searched for Dorian's and their fingers intertwined while the Twi'lek hugged her back with both arms.

"It's so good to see you," Tabeetha said as she finished her hug and let Lenora retrieve her bag from the floor.

Lenora leaned her head on Dorian's shoulder as they walked together along the path.

"I missed you guys. It's so good to get off of Tython, finally," Lenora answered.

"So, a kiss, two hugs, and a boot in the rear end. I see where I stand here," Zent complained.

"Cry-baby," Lenora teased.

"I'm surprised to see you," Dorian said to Lenora. "No one's mentioned you were coming."

"I guess they can't keep me locked up forever," she answered.

"Is this the first mission since…" Tabeetha thought better than finish the sentence.

"It is," Lenora answered matter-of-factly. "I'm glad to get out. I mean, there was nothing left for me to do! I've cleaned every square inch of my room. I even started cleaning the ceilings."

"I wish they'd let us use a droid to clean," Tabeetha continued seeming to miss the point of the conversation.

"To the briefing - have you found the boarding that's been set up for us?" Dorian asked.

"Not yet. I was going and then I saw you walking and I wanted to say 'hi' first."

"We can wait for you, I think we have time. There's a room in there," Dorian pointed to a large building off to their right. "It's owned by House Organa. We're all staying in the one room. It's comfortable. Some really soft beds slide out from the wall."

"Luxury accommodations as usual," Lenora said sarcastically.

"It's not bad," Tabeetha giggled.

"Dorian," a loud voice called out from behind the four. They all stopped walking and turned around. Only Lenora kept facing forward, not bothering to turn.

"Master Sesh," Dorian acknowledged and bowed respectfully. The other Padawans followed suit.

"I believe you're expected in the briefing room." Master Sesh's voice was calm but there was a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Yes, we were on our way now," Dorian answered.

"Good. Please go ahead, all of you. I'd like a word with Lenora before I join you there."

"Certainly," Dorian answered. "I'll see you there then," he said to Lenora before walking on.

Sesh waited until the Padawans were out of earshot before continuing. Lenora reluctantly turned to face him and let her bag fall off her shoulder. One end rested on the floor.

Master Sesh was also Zabrak. He had one large horn just above his forehead and a symmetric pattern of smaller horns that converged at the back of his hairless head. He was broad shouldered and wore thick heavy robes. He was shorter than most human men and Lenora took some pleasure from the fact that even in her low-heeled boots she was ever so slightly taller than he was.

"Nice to see you again, Master Sesh," she squeezed through a forced smile.

Sesh didn't respond. He looked her in the eye thoughtfully. Lenora felt like he was trying to read her thoughts and she looked away. She unconsciously raised a barrier in her mind sealing it off.

"So, what do you want to say to me, Master Sesh?" she asked sounding exasperated and not really interested.

"You could start by being a little kinder in your tone. I am a Jedi Master, and I am in command here."

"I'll take a shot at it."

"This is a very important mission. We all need to do our job."

"And you don't think I can do it?" she accused him. He didn't answer, just put on a disappointed expression.

"Look, I know you didn't want me here," Lenora continued.

"The Jedi Council recommended you for this mission."

"Over your objection no doubt."

"The Council shares my concerns, Lenora. We only differ on how to balance our objectives."

"What does that mean?"

"We all want the same thing."

"Not all of you, apparently."

Master Sesh took a deep breath and shook his head trying to find the words or the desire to continue.

"Does it still bother you that you owe me your life?" Lenora snapped at him.

"At the cost of Sar'on's."

"We came up short on that trade."

"Lenora, why are you attacking me? I have no pride for you to wound. It was not a fair trade. Master Sar'on was twice the warrior I am. But he understood his wisdom suffered as he honed his martial skills. That's why he relied on the Council more than others. We wish you would understand you are making the same choice he did, yet you act as if your own wisdom is sufficient."

"Is it that wisdom that left you in a Sith prison?"

Sesh shook his head again.

"I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" Lenora asked slightly calmer.

"Your greeting to Dorian."

"We're nothing for you to worry about."

"It is inappropriate."

"We're not doing anything inappropriate."

"Dorian is still a young man. Your affection may inflame passions he is trying to control. Out of consideration for him, I'd ask you to be more formal in expressing your affection."

Lenora turned her head away from Sesh and rolled her tongue across her teeth. Sesh motioned to the building Dorian pointed out earlier.

"You can put your bag down there. Find an attendant when you enter and he'll direct you to our accommodations. Then join us in the briefing room."

Lenora threw her bag over her shoulder and walked briskly passed Sesh without saying a word.

She found the empty room that was serving as the Jedi's quarters. A lone young Padawan stood watch outside the only door in. There was an empty space along the far wall where no possessions were stacked. She dropped her bag on a nearby table and pulled the contents out.

She slid out the armor for her chest and shoulders. She stared at it for a while remembering the last time she wore it, the day she escorted Duros Sar'on's remains to Tython. Then a long mesh skirt that matched the color and material of the armored top. Finally a dark brown long sleeve top to wear under the armor and matching leggings. The top and leggings looked far too small to fit her but the material would stretch. She paid homage to Duros' memory and then put on her equipment.

She stared at herself in a full length mirror on the wall. Her lightsaber hilt hung off of her left side. This is how she pictured herself. Equipped, ready to fight. Somehow the outfit didn't feel right anymore. She shook off her grief and went to find the briefing room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Heques**

Talus sat at the head of a banquet table that could have sat ten guests. The seats to his immediate right and left were empty. The next seats down were occupied by General Besnik and his three most decorated officers. At the opposite end Lord Mezem sat staring across the table at Talus. To his immediate right and left sat two younger Sith he kept as apprentices. The three of them were Sith Purebloods and they wore their sense of entitlement on their faces. There was very little conversation as each course was brought out. Only Besnik spoke often. He questioned his officers about their own accomplishments, giving each an opportunity to speak openly of their successes before Talus. He listened quietly.

As the meal reached its conclusion Mezem began to speak.

"Darth Talus, for so long I've wished you to visit us here on this lowly speck of dust. You finally honor us with your presence. To what do we owe this pleasure? Surely you see the state of affairs from my frequent reports."

The soldiers immediately stopped talking amongst themselves. Once the Sith began to speak all other conversations ended immediately. Talus calmly wiped his mouth and dropped the cloth napkin to the side of his plate. He gestured toward a servant, a native male. The natives were a human species though perhaps slightly shorter than most, the tallest of them reaching barely five and a half feet tall. He immediately stepped forward and took the empty dishes away.

Talus didn't answer instead letting the tension magnify. Besnik started to get nervous, having just realized Mezem had two allies with him and Talus was alone. He remembered Vuull would never allow himself to be outnumbered and that he would frequently tell him to never trust Mezem. In fact, Vuull was convinced it would be Mezem that would move against him and never suspected it would in fact be Talus who destroyed him.

"Yes, Lord Mezem, I've been admiring your failure from afar for quite some time."

The insult drifted across the table. Besnik and his soldiers placed their utensils on their plates and moved ever so slightly away from the table. Mezem seethed at the remark. His apprentices watched him closely waiting for his direction.

"Vuull spent many years trying to subdue Kote and failed," Mezem said with forced civility. "I've only been here a few months. Already our control of Heques and Tesor are uncontested. That is true progress. The remaining cities are small and will bend to me as well."

"Heques and Tesor were uncontested before you arrived. You lost Tesor and almost lost Heques. It was I who doubled your contingent of soldiers and sent competent officers, like Besnik to retake them. Most of those soldiers are now dead. What do we have to show for it? That we are back where we started?"

"Well I hope you remain long enough to see what we have to work with here."

"I am moving my residence here indefinitely."

Besnik's eyebrows popped in surprise. Mezem's face turned to a scowl.

"I see. You wish to watch me work firsthand then?" he accused Talus.

Talus sat back in his chair and stiffened his posture sizing up Mezem. The hostility was palpable.

"I've seen enough. Your time here is complete."

"Ah. Very good then. I'll return to Rendesis and resume my former duties. I'll need a day or two to settle my affairs."

"You will do no such thing."

Mezem placed both hands on the table. His anger flared and the dread of the darkside began to fill the room. The soldiers all felt it and the each slid further away from the table.

Besnik tried to get Talus' attention but he ignored him. His eyes were fixed on Mezem's. Neither would look away.

"You will return Korriban," Talus informed him.

"My lord," Besnik tried to get a word in.

"How dare you!" Mezem growled slamming both fists onto the table. The soldiers all jumped. "Was that your plan all along, Talus? Send me here so you could send me back to Korriban a failure?"

"Perhaps…," Besnik tried again but Talus spoke over him.

"I sent you here to settle Kote. The failure is your own."

"I settled Rendesis, not you. Not Vuull. Me."

Mezem was not backing down. Talus woke his Force Bond. Power flowed over it, channeled into his body. His strength grew as he prepared for Mezem to attack.

"I believe it's time…" Besnik tried to talk over the riled Sith.

"I am your master, Mezem. You will obey."

"You are not my master, Talus."

"…to dismiss the soldiers," Besnik finished his sentence over Mezem.

"Who is then, Vuull? The vermin I vanquished. Perhaps you'd like to visit him? I'll have the coordinates delivered to you where his carcass is drifting in space. I can arrange an up close visit."

"You dare mock me!" Mezem challenged.

"Dismissed," Besnik shouted to his soldiers. They immediately jumped up from the table and fled the room.

"Please, my lords," Besnik tried to diffuse the conflict.

Mezem looked to his apprentices. They seemed to nod in his direction and reach for their weapons. Talus smiled across the table at them. Besnik ducked under the table just as a stream of lightning burst from Mezem's fingertips. Talus stood up and caught the light in his left hand, all the energy dissipated into his palm. With his right hand he grabbed his hilt and threw it at Mezem. It ignited just as it reached him and severed his left arm and immediately returned to Talus' hand. Mezem dropped to the floor screaming in pain. The two apprentices were poised to attack with their lightsabers out but seeing Mezem drop so quickly they froze. They knew combined, their power was less than his. Self-preservation prevented them from attacking without him.

Besnik got partway back up to see what had caused the sudden stop in the action. He expected the three of them to charge Talus at once. But they didn't.

Talus held his saber in his hand and stared down at both of the apprentices.

"Kneel," he demanded.

The female Sith immediately dropped to her knees. The male looked at her with disgust, then down at Mezem. He seemed to be calculating a response. Talus leapt across the table slamming a big overhand strike at the defiant Sith. The apprentice defended the initial attack but was nearly defenseless against Talus' saber onslaught. It took only seconds for him to fall dead to the floor in two pieces.

Talus kicked Mezem's lightsaber away from him and stepped over his body like stepping over a pile of trash. He stood over Mezem's groveling apprentice.

"Mezem deceived us, Darth Talus," she said with a trembling voice. "He said your power was a lie."

"And you believe what now?" Talus questioned her.

"Your power is even greater than I could imagine. Spare me, and I will spread word of your strength."

"Your name," Talus demanded.

"Eshtar, Darth Talus. My name is Eshtar."

"You may stand."

Eshtar stood up but kept her head down and remained silent.

"I will send you to Tesor. You will have no authority. You will receive my orders through the military. You will obey them as you would me. In time you may earn your rank. Retire to your quarters until you are sent for."

"Thank you, my lord. I will obey." She bowed and left the room.

The initial shock passed and Mezem was able to lift himself off the floor and into a chair. Talus returned his lightsaber to his side and took a seat next to him.

"There is a shuttle prepared. It will take you to a transport waiting to take you to Korriban. If you leave now, you may live. You may seek medical attention on the transport."

Two heavily armed soldiers entered the dining room.

"These are two of my personal body guards. They will escort you and report back to me."

Mezem braced himself. He blocked out the pain and stood up. The soldiers escorted him to the shuttle.

Besnik and Talus were alone in the dining room.

"Collect your thoughts, Besnik. We will meet first thing tomorrow. I wish to hear your recommendations on how to secure our position on Kote."

"Of course. I will begin organizing my notes this evening." Besnik was excited to have Talus ask him for advice. He had a great many ideas and couldn't wait to discuss them.

Talus was calm again. He stood up to return to his quarters. Besnik rose and requested he be permitted to escort him. Talus agreed and the two men left the dining room together.

"May I ask why you left him alive, my lord? Not that it's my place to know."

"I have many enemies, general. Mezem is insignificant. By weakening him, I weaken others. Killing him would do nothing but bring my enemies forward against me for revenge. I prefer to choose my battles and not let them find me. Others may conclude I feared him and sought his destruction to protect my position. Leaving him alive demonstrated I consider him no threat."

"Very good, my lord. The life of a soldier is of course much simpler. Darth Talus, I also notice you have no apprentice. Every Sith I've had the pleasure of serving under has had several. If you wish, I can have my contacts in the military on Korriban keep an eye out for any promising Acolytes. Someone you may bring in to increase your power?"

"That won't be necessary, general. My power is enough. I need no allies to hold it."

"Clearly, I've seen this to be true, my lord. Still, even the Emperor has allies."

"Besides, I have my eye on someone already. I need only a little more time and I will have an apprentice."

"He must be quite special to catch your eye, Darth Talus."

"She is."

Besnik ran ahead as they reached Talus' quarters. The soldiers he had stationed outside were missing. He stepped forward and opened the door. The first thing he saw was the dead body of a slave at the end of a long trail of blood. Besnik stepped inside and looked around the room. Blood was everywhere, on every wall. All of Talus' slaves had been brutally killed. Some had limbs torn from their bodies, others laid in twisted heaps. He found the soldiers dead behind the door, their armor riddled with black burn marks.

"Darth Talus!" he exclaimed. "Rebels have attempted to assassinate you."

Talus looked calmly over the room. He stepped inside trying not to get blood on his shoes.

"I will have the entire building searched! Every employee interrogated under torture. I will find whoever organized this outrage!"

"You will do no such thing," Talus said calmly, almost resigned.

Besnik did a double-take, and just stared at Talus.

"What you will do is send servants here to clean this up. Dump the slaves' bodies. Notify the soldiers' families; send their bodies home with medals for bravery, killed in action. You will not speak to anyone of this."

Besnik just shrugged dumbfounded, "as you wish."

"Go," Talus ordered him out of the room.

Talus stepped over the bodies and entered a side room. Anise sat on the floor with a blank expression. One arm was soaked red up to her elbow. Her hair was matted with blood. He coaxed her into a standing position and she stood in a red puddle in the shape of her original position. He took a towel from a drawer and started wiping the blood from her face and arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Hoping For Sith**

Lenora found her way to the building Dorian pointed out to her. As she walked through the hallways random people pointed her in the direction of the briefing room. She nodded a thank you to each one and followed the directions. She opened the door to a large auditorium. Nearly all the seats were empty. A quick glance informed her she was the seventh Jedi in the room, counting Master Sesh. Sitting around were a handful of military officers. One elaborately dressed man, clearly royalty, stood up as she entered the room.

"Excellent. We are all here now," he said as he took a few steps to stand in front of the group. He moved with an effortless air of confidence not based on any accomplishment but only the certainty of birthright. He motioned to one of the empty seats for Lenora to occupy.

"Now," he continued as she sat, "We have selected three sites House Thul is fortifying. We are under no illusions that this will deter Thul from future claims of territory. On the contrary, the purpose is to one, hinder their operations, two, expose them as traitors for bringing a foreign military, and three, to force the Sith into the public for all the Royal Houses to see. Our military has already been instructed. This meeting has been arranged so our military officers can meet the Jedi here today and understand your role in this mission."

The leader motioned to Master Sesh. He rose to address the room.

"We're going to put two Padawans in each strike team. They will be dressed as ordinary soldiers. I will not be assigned to any group. I will be stationed near the strike teams. At least one of these forts, possibly more, will be led by a Sith. If a Sith is spotted I will immediately reinforce that strike team. The others will continue with the mission.

"It is important for the mission objectives," Sesh changed to address the Jedi, "that you not use your lightsaber for any reason other than to engage a Sith. That must be clear."

Sesh looked over the Jedi one by one until each one nodded their understanding. He then turned his attention back to the officers.

"You have your own rules of engagement and your own tactics. I suggest they must change when you engage soldiers backed by any Sith. No soldier commanded by a Sith will ever retreat. The punishment for retreat is certain death. The soldier will instead take their chances and fight on, even if that fight appears to be a lost cause. This is the nature of Imperial soldiers. Therefore, the moment a Sith's presence is discovered, he must be neutralized as quickly as possible. Only with the Sith's death will victory be possible without fighting to the last man.

"Naturally, House Alde's military officers will be in charge of each group. However, if a Sith is spotted, leadership must immediately pass on to the ranking Jedi in each group. Once the Sith is eliminated command may pass back to the military."

All present agreed and with formalities completed the Alderaanians left the room. Sesh handed out the assignments that included putting Dorian and Lenora together. The other Jedi left the room and went to meet up with their units. Dorian moved to the doorway to go as well but stopped when he saw Lenora approach Master Sesh. He let the door close and stepped closer to hear.

"Master Sesh, why put me and Dorian together? Of the Jedi in this room we're clearly number one and two in skill. Shouldn't we be split up to balance the teams?"

"No. The fact is there may be more than one Sith here today. I'm actually going to be stationed closer to the other two groups. If your group calls in the Sith first I won't come right away. I'll wait to see if the others call in. You two should be prepared to fight without me, if necessary."

Lenora nodded appreciatively and looked to see if Dorian had the same reaction. His expression was serious but he nodded as well.

"May the Force be with you," Sesh said as he left the room. Dorian and Lenora stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"When you said, one and two," Dorian started with a smile, "which was which?"

Lenora put a hand on one hip and cocked her head sideways. She pointed to herself with her other hand.

"Jedi…," and then she traced a swirl in the air before poking Dorian's chest, "Padawan."

"Ow," he said rubbing his chest. "That's a tough pointer you got there."

"Oh please. Do you want to see what my foot can do?"

"No thank you. Just so you know, if we see a Sith, I'm hiding behind you, Number One."

Dorian opened the door for Lenora and they exited to catch up with their strike team.

#

Thul's soldiers were busy setting up a small fort in an open field. The front edge stood one hundred yards from the end of the forest. The land on all other sides was flat and clear, able to see for miles. House Alde military had been jamming all sorts of scanners for weeks leading up to this day so when they did finally attack they could get reasonably close without raising suspicion.

Lenora and Dorian marched in the rear of the bulk of Alde's soldiers. They were all wearing white one-piece overalls over their regular armor or other outfits and each had a blaster rifle slung on one shoulder. It was an effective camouflage as they marched through ankle deep snow. It was a simple plan if inelegant. A portion of Alde's soldiers were split up into small groups of five. They were an hour ahead of the main force. Their job was to be seen but not to act as if they wanted to be seen. They were to move wide of the point of attack and draw Thul's scouts away from the fort, then join the main force once the battle began.

Thul's soldiers inside the unfinished fort sounded an alarm as they finally saw the large contingent of troops marching double time to the forest's edge. Officers issued commands and at first they were in control as teams started to take formation and prepare to defend their ground. The number of Alde soldiers, nearly two hundred total including the small groups that joined in the attack kept pouring out from the trees. Thul's discipline broke down as their soldiers dropped to the ground and an endless barrage of blaster fire lit up the dim dusk sky. They ducked behind walls, into buildings, tipped over tables, anything to hunker down.

The two Jedi stayed back just inside the forest. They scanned with their eyes and the Force searching for a Sith.

"Nothing yet," Dorian said unnecessarily to Lenora. He was calm and focused; Lenora was not.

Inside she felt a sensation she could not describe. Surrounded by the chaos of battle she felt it drawing her in. Her senses heightened, reflexes were sharper, muscles taut. But the battle was Alde's and there still was no sign of a Sith so they sat back and waited.

The communicator each Jedi was wearing in one ear sparked to life.

"Sith here, White Team," said the excited voice over the background fire.

"On my way," Master Sesh's voice answered.

Lenora recognized the voice. She looked at Dorian with disappointment in her eyes. He looked back confused.

The sound of engines drew all eyes up overhead. A transport flew over the battle field and its externally mounted turrets rained heavy laser fire into Alde's rear. A single blast shattered the old growth tree that sheltered Lenora and Dorian. They were forced to run into a sunken portion of ground behind some boulders. Four heavily armored soldiers flew out of the vessel's belly and boot-mounted rockets lowered them softly on the ground near where Lenora had just fled. Each of these new soldiers carried an assault cannon. They blasted in all directions with rapid fire and alternately fired rocket propelled grenades into troop concentrations. Now Alde soldiers were forced to take cover. Most were forced to hit the deck as the open field offered no protection. They waited for the new Thul soldiers to be forced to reload and cool their weapons. With most Alde soldiers temporarily not firing on the fort, the Thul soldiers inside formed up and went on the offensive. An additional fifty soldiers flooded the battle field from hidden bunkers under the fort.

The exposed Alde soldiers were losing men rapidly. One of Thul's soldiers managed to get on an anti-personnel turret on the edge of the fort. The heavy artillery diluted Alde's numbers even faster.

Lenora pulled her blaster up to her shoulder and started firing into the fort. She could not get a clear shot at the man on the turret but with three shots managed to drop the three men protecting the turret's flanks. She hoped it would be enough for one of Alde's soldiers to try to attack the turret.

She put three more shots into one of the heavy armored shock troops that had rocketed in to their rear but the bolts ricocheted off of their armor harmlessly. In return he turned and laid a thick layer of blaster fire in her direction. The two Jedi ducked lower in the ditch until the fire changed direction again. Peeking out of cover Lenora fired a few more shots into the fort, each round finding its mark.

"You know," Dorian said pulling Lenora's rifle from her shoulder. "They're going to notice if you never miss."

Lenora shrugged. They both sensed a sudden danger. Their attention was drawn to the turret from the fort. It fired repeatedly at their position. The fire was not trying to hit them directly but pounded the ground and boulders they took cover behind. The heavy blasts were quickly taking their toll. The tops of the boulders shattered and the bolts burrowed deeply into the dirt blasting the Jedi with rocks and clumps of ice and debris. Snow filled the air with a wet cloud as it started to resettle on them as the shots continued blowing more into the air.

"We can't stay here," Dorian shouted over the thundering explosions. "We have to pull out. This battle is lost."

A renewed sense of danger gripped the two Jedi. They looked up to spot a grenade descending rapidly on their position. Dorian raised a hand and sent a telekinetic wave up trying to deflect the grenade.

"Wait!" Lenora shouted just as the impact of the Force Push detonated the grenade. They pulled their hoods up over their heads and tucked any exposed skin under their bodies as the heated wave of air blasted overhead. The pressure wave pressed the clothes tight to their body and pressurized their ear drums. When it passed they looked at each other. They were both unhurt.

"Nice," Lenora snipped at Dorian.

"Oops."

"I've had enough of this," Lenora announced.

Dorian watched as she pulled the smoldering white overalls off of her shoulders and slithered out of the legs.

"What are you doing?" Dorian asked in disbelief. "We're not supposed to be here."

Lenora ripped one the boulders sheltering them out of the ground with the Force and projected it at the four heavy troopers. The lead soldier took a direct fatal hit. The momentum carried him and the boulder into the next two who were each knocked to the ground. The fourth threw himself down to avoid the collision. The boulder slammed into a large tree with enough force to split its massive trunk. The crack was loud enough to draw eyes from around the immediate area to its source. Lenora yanked her lightsaber from her side and sprinted into the center of the heavy troopers.

She took a path directly to the fourth trooper that was picking himself up from the floor and preparing his weapon to fire. She passed directly over one trooper the boulder had knocked down. She cartwheeled over him stabbing him in the chest and continued to the fourth trooper. She cut his weapon in two, then cut him in two. She threw her saber at the final living trooper and the saber impaled him through the head. It had taken less than two seconds to end the threat from Alde's rear.

The bright green lights drew a lot of attention in the dimly lit battlefield. Summoning her saber back to her hands, she took cover behind a tree from what seemed like hundreds of rounds of blaster fire. She looked at Dorian to join her initiative. He shook his head at her forcefully.

Lenora levitated her lit lightsaber and sent it out from behind the tree in one direction. The blaster fire followed it as she moved out from the other side. Using the darkness as cover and the lightsaber as a distraction, she sprinted right for the turret.

She let her saber go out and drop to the floor when she reached the turret and yanked the Thul soldier off of it slamming him hard against the edge of the fort wall. One ferocious kick to the side of the head sent the soldier limp to the ground. She summoned her lightsaber back to her hand and lit up the two green blades. She charged directly into the fort and attacked the largest concentration of troops. Thul and Imperial soldiers dropped by twos and threes from each big swing Lenora took. Thul's soldiers began to scatter and run away from the glowing green blades. Alde's troops renewed their own assault and pursued the routing troops.

In only seconds the battle was over. Alde soldiers broke off their pursuit and lined the fort with explosives. They regrouped back inside the forest's edge as Thul's fort went up in a large explosion, the fireball reaching high in the sky.

Dorian pulled Lenora away from the soldiers thanking her.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"What?" she replied. Dorian wasn't sure if she was playing dumb or really didn't understand.

"We're not supposed to be here. Most of these soldiers don't even know we're here. We were told not to interfere."

"Unless there was a Sith."

"I don't see a Sith," Dorian snapped with frustration in his voice.

"You heard the call, same as I did."

"There's no Sith here."

"So what? The Sith revealed themselves, so did we. This was the plan. Not to let the Empire win!"

"I can't believe you're going to make that argument. That was not the plan."

"That was my understanding. Why are you making such a big deal about it? We won."

"I don't know. I didn't like what I just saw."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know."

"This is what battles are like, Dorian. The war is coming. Prepare yourself."

Lenora patted him on the shoulder and walked back with the soldiers to help them as they checked for survivors among the fallen. They cheered at her again each time she joined up with a new group. They all wanted to shake her hand. She smiled and tried her best to greet each one personally, thanking them for their own courage.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Shining Star Cantina**

Lenora walked the steel path outside of House Organa back toward the starport. She had just met with a rather unhappy Master Sesh and one ecstatic Alde Lord Areph. Lenora's strike team saw the heaviest casualties but the victory was welcomed. It seemed like Thul's position was reinforced in expectation of a fight. That the battle succeeded anyway had damaged Thul's prestige more severely than he had hoped.

Master Sesh, Zent, and another younger Padawan dispatched the lone Sith rather easily. The third team was also successful but the bulk of the meeting was spent thanking Lenora for her bravery and for turning the tide so decisively. Lord Areph insisted she remain on Alderaan and thanked Master Sesh for bringing her along. He didn't agree, she knew, but he didn't want to insult the glowing Lord so he merely nodded. Sesh dismissed Lenora so the two leaders could discuss next steps. She left to have lunch with Tabeetha and Zent. She wasn't sure where Dorian was.

As she approached the cantina entrance alone she felt the unmistakable sensation of the Dark Side. She stared through the doorway trying to find its source. Loud shouts came from inside. She ran for the door and was met there by Tabeetha exiting abruptly. The two met and grabbed each other's arms.

"What's happening?" Lenora asked, trying to calm Tabeetha with her voice.

"Two Sith inside," she said looking back into the cantina. "They came up to my table and tried to confront me. They did everything to try to provoke me, but I just left. They're twisted, evil. They are so much worse than how even the Masters describe."

Lenora set her jaw and took a deep breath. Her hands let go of Tabeetha, instead pressing a palm against her back.

"Go now. Try to find Dorian and Master Sesh. Tell them what happened."

"Let's go," Tabeetha answered and then stopped when she saw Lenora stay put.

"You go. I'm going inside."

"There's two of them, Lenora."

"Hurry," she prodded Tabeetha to go. She ran to find Master Sesh and Lenora entered the cantina.

The cantina was well populated. About half the tables were filled and nearly every spot at the bar. Lenora didn't pay any attention to the locals. Her senses pointed her directly to the two Sith warriors that sat comfortably at a table in the rear, no doubt the table Tabeetha had been waiting for her in.

The Dark Side had become familiar to her. It was not as shocking a sensation as it once was but she hated it just the same. She was spotted by the two Sith the moment she entered. The one with her back to Lenora was a human female. Sitting across from her watching Lenora's every move was a male Sith Pureblood. His red skin and tendrils and the wicked smile he flashed at her approach only aggravated her disgust.

"What do we have here?" the pureblood asked rhetorically. His snobby Imperial accent made his display even more sickening.

"Jedi usually scurry away when we show up," the human female added. "So we're not sure what to make of this. Are you going to ask us nicely to leave?"

She laughed at her own joke. Lenora said nothing in reply.

"I see," the pureblood continued. "Speechless, a vow of silence perhaps?"

The two chuckled again. Lenora's icy stare cut short the laughter. She stood close to the table and stared hard at each of them. The conversation ended. Each Sith slid slightly away from the table to keep a clear path to their weapons. The tension raised, customers at nearby tables got up and moved away keeping an eye on the three warriors confronting each other.

The cantina's manager approached Lenora and the Sith.

"Please, you're scaring our other customers. Please take a table and enjoy a drink. On the house!" he just thought of adding.

"Get lost," the human Sith barked at him and he scurried away.

"I'm supposed to give you a chance to leave peacefully," Lenora said with a low, steady voice, "but I know you won't take it."

The pureblood nodded in agreement. The human slid a hand onto her weapon. With that subtle gesture the manager started urging customers from a wider radius to leave the area.

"And I'm not feeling generous today, anyway," Lenora continued.

The sound of chairs sliding on the floor and utensils dropping onto plates drowned out whatever few conversations were still going on around them. Lenora's gaze was fixed on the pureblood. He was clearly the more powerful of the two. She used only the Force to track her human opponent. She waited for the majority of the patrons to remove themselves before allowing her hostility to manifest itself. There was still time to diffuse the situation. But something compelled her forward. She didn't want it to end peacefully. Neither Sith made any attempt to avoid violence either.

Lenora committed to the fight. She was ready. She needed it. For Duros. For Morass. For herself.

The human had barely twitched a muscle but that was all Lenora needed. Her eyes still focused on the pureblood, she spun quickly on the ball of one foot and swung the heel of her other boot into the human's face sending her tumbling backwards over her chair. She fell awkwardly, the thought of a Jedi striking first had never occurred to her and she was taken by surprise. She was tangled in her robes and rolled around to her feet. Lenora shoved the table into the pureblood pinning him in his chair momentarily. As soon as his red saber blade burst through the table, she flipped it up into his face.

She turned her attention to the human female and drew her weapon, lighting only one side on the way and slamming a strike down at her before she was able to gain her footing. The sabers locked and Lenora overpowered her, pushing her back down flat on her back.

The pureblood tossed the table like a Frisbee and knocked several other tables and chairs over. Lenora slammed a heel into the prone woman's stomach, then pulled the saber away to face the pureblood. She had a few seconds before the downed Sith could recover and she tried to end the battle quickly.

They exchanged several blows matching each other stride for stride as Lenora drove him back. But her best effort was not enough to take him down. She heard a warcry behind her from the other Sith as she joined the battle to Lenora's rear.

Lenora spun around between each of them defending their attacks one after the other for a few rounds before powering up the other side of her saber staff. Doubling her weapon's cutting power she returned to the offensive focusing on attacking the weaker opponent while defending the pureblood's blows in between.

Lenora easily drove the human back in the opposite direction. She knew this Sith was already defeated even in her own mind. She could taste her fear. When she had driven her back against the opposite wall, when she had run out of ground to give, she would die. Sensing Lenora's new focus and his companion's coming demise, the pureblood went for a killing blow of his own. He drew back on his weapon and timed his attack to occur at the same time as Lenora's. He stabbed at her back using the Force to augment his speed. But Lenora didn't go for the killing blow. Instead she spun under the stab at her back and hit him with a concentrated Force Push.

He was defenseless. All his power was directed to his offense. The telekinetic counter hit him in the groin and lower abdomen. The force of the impact lifted him up off the ground and slammed him several feet back. He rolled onto his side as the waves of pain stabbed at his groin. His cries were muted and he lay on his side helpless.

The lesser Sith was alone. She tried to attack Lenora but she was no match. With only two moves the human female Sith's body hit the ground. Her head hit the ground a moment later. Lenora walked towards the Sith pureblood still writhing on the ground. A pool of vomit and blood rested under his gaping mouth. His eyes found Lenora's. She could see the hate. She felt it choking her. She had to destroy it.

With his saber still powered on in his hand he tried to rise up to defend himself. Lenora swung a blade through the hilt extinguishing the red blade. He rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled away from her trying to get to his feet.

Lenora walked along at his side watching him try to stand. He couldn't and fell back onto his hands and knees. Lenora raised her saber high and stabbed straight down. Her blade pierced his back and emerged from his chest. He gasped, and then fell flat on the ground sliding off of her blade.

Both Sith were dead but she could still feel the Darkside. Its presence lingered. She couldn't destroy it.

Dorian and Tabeetha appeared at the door of the cantina a moment later. They saw Lenora standing over the two dead Sith and approached her slowly.

"Are you ok?" Tabeetha asked her.

The voice surprised her and she spun around to find the source.

"What?" she asked, although she heard the words fine. She just found herself confused for some reason she didn't understand.

"Are you ok?" Dorian repeated for her.

"Yes, I think so," Lenora looked herself over then hung her saber on her waist.

"I can't believe you killed them both," Tabeetha exclaimed though not with joy. Her voice was alarmed and she couldn't take her eyes off the bodies.

Dorian stared at the pureblood. It was obvious how the killing blow was delivered. He didn't ask the question he wanted to ask.

The guests at the local cantina that hadn't left started murmuring amongst themselves. The three Jedi looked around not sure what to do next. Master Sesh rushed into the cantina at that moment. He slowed down his movements seeing no battle going on, only two dead Sith. He moved closer to the three.

The manager stepped forward from a corner and addressed Master Sesh.

"Arrest her!" he shouted.

"What?!" Lenora shouted back.

"She's a murderer. She killed my guests. Look at my property, so much damage. Savages!"

"Calm down," Sesh tried to reassure him. "Jedi do not murder people. This was self-defense, I'm sure."

"I was here. She attacked them. We all saw it."

Many in the crowd vocalized agreement.

"We have it recorded even!" he continued, pointing to the camera mounted on one corner. Sesh turned to Lenora.

"They went for their weapons first. I was just faster than they were."

"You lie!" the manager continued, his courage increasing the longer Sesh was present to keep the peace. The crowd started to heckle them as well shouting '_don't bring your war here, Jedi!'_

Organa soldiers entered responding to the many calls from the patrons still inside. The manager immediately ran to badger them with his calls for Lenora's arrest while pointing her out.

"This could get ugly," Dorian said to Sesh.

"I agree," Sesh replied.

The soldiers approached the Jedi respectfully to ask questions. They were not about to attempt to take one into custody forcefully. They knew if they came along it would be voluntarily or not at all.

Sesh showed credentials to the soldiers that identified him as an emissary. He explained that the Jedi could not be arrested and that he would return to House Organa to discuss the matter with the leaders of Alderaan. He suggested the soldiers secure the recording of the full incident to ensure no one could alter it. The soldiers collected statements from the patrons while the Jedi except for Sesh returned to their room.

#

The room House Organa had set up for the Jedi was quiet. Lenora sat on her bed. Other Padawans that were assigned to Alderaan came in to see her. Most wanted to hear the story of what happened. All expressed their solidarity. But as the hours ticked by an uneasy tension filled the empty spaces between spoken words. There wasn't much left to say on the subject and everything else seemed too trivial to take over the course of the conversation. So the conversation died.

Lenora pulled a ready-to-eat meal from her bag that was on the floor next to her bed. She sunk her teeth into one end and with two hands and a little effort managed to tear a bite sized piece free just as Dorian entered.

The Padawans greeted him. He merely acknowledged the greetings politely but moved to the back of the room where Lenora sat. She could see he had something serious on his mind. His usually permanent smile had been wiped from his face.

"May I have a word with Lenora in private?" he asked the room.

He had merely to ask and the room was empty. Lenora continued to chew on her liberated chuck of dinner and watched Dorian avoid eye contact.

"Well? What's the bad news? They sending me back to Tython?" Lenora asked.

"This is not blowing over," Dorian said finally looking at her. She stopped chewing and just swallowed. Dorian's emotions carried a message all their own. Lenora sat up straight and slid to the edge of the bed resting her feet on the floor.

"How bad is it?"

"It couldn't be worse."

"I know I heard 'Lord Areph' throwing me under the bus."

"He's denounced you and is recommending you be executed for murder."

"This morning he thought I was the greatest Jedi ever. Now I'm dirt."

"They've reviewed the recording from the cantina."

"Who's They?"

"Everyone. There are Republic diplomats involved now. Members of all the Houses of Alderaan are weighing in. Senators are being contacted and preparing statements disavowing the Jedi's actions."

"This is getting blown out of proportion," Lenora stood up and moved a few paces.

"You struck first," Dorian said, his voice resigned.

"Of course I did. It was two against one."

"You can't plead self-defense when you draw first."

"I told you, they went for their weapons first."

"It's not how it looked."

"The woman, she decided to attack first. I reacted to that. That's why I didn't draw my saber. There was no time."

"Master Sesh has been…"

"Master Sesh," Lenora spoke over him throwing her hands up and letting them slap back to her sides. "Of all people, Master Sesh is acting as my advocate?"

"You could have no better."

Lenora walked back to her bed and dropped into a sitting position on the end sliding her palms over her knees.

"He has been over that recording millisecond by millisecond. There's just no indication she was going to move. She's motionless. She didn't even react to your kick until it was halfway to her face."

Lenora held one open hand to Dorian, then she let it drop back to her lap.

"From the moment I confronted them, she was afraid, confused. I never thought she would attack first. That's why I put my back to her. I focused on the other one. She must have been insulted too. She was so conflicted. Then, just as her buddy was building up the nerve, something in her changed. Her confusion ended. She decided to attack. I felt her move."

"She never moved."

"Are you saying I'm a liar now? Or mistaken?"

"Of course you're not a liar. But could you be mistaken?"

"No. I'm sure."

Dorian's jaw shifted side to side before continuing.

"The other alternative Sesh suggested, is you felt her decision and you reacted before she could even send the message to her muscles to move. He knows of some Masters that can do that."

An awkward silence passed between them.

"That's ridiculous," Lenora posited.

Dorian shrugged.

"Look, what do they want, an apology? Fine."

A veil of sadness dropped over Dorian's eyes.

"I'll go explain it to them," she continued. "Give my side and this will blow over."

"There's going to be a meeting tomorrow. You're going to be deposed by Imperial and Republic diplomats. Legal council will be present."

"This is insane! If I died in that cantina nothing would be happening right now. Nothing. You know it, and everyone else does too."

Dorian closed his eyes. Lenora noticed the bad news still hadn't come out. When their gazes met she asked him without a word what it was. He reached into his robe and pulled out a white strap a few inches long. Lenora's mouth dropped as she recognized what it was.

"I'm sorry," Dorian said solemnly.

Lenora stood up and put her back to him. Her head dropped.

"You can't be serious," she said, her voice now matched his somber tone.

"They wanted to put you in a cell until tomorrow's meeting. Master Sesh refused. This was the compromise. You can't leave this room until they come get you."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I," Dorian agreed.

Lenora extended a wrist to Dorian.

"Don't make me put it on you, please," he pleaded with her.

She withdrew her hand and exhaled loudly. After a moment of reflection she walked to Dorian and took the wristband from him. He turned his back to her as she clamped it around her wrist and sealed the connection. She rubbed his shoulder.

"This will blow over, I'm sure. Just a lot of posturing right now," she tried to reassure the both of them.

Lenora dropped back on her bed. Dorian sat in a chair next to her. There wasn't much left to talk about so they simply enjoyed each other's company. They each had the feeling it might be the last time for a while.

Lenora found the rest of her dinner and took another bite. She flicked the bands holding the tracking signal around her wrist and shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Consequences**

Lenora's escort entered her room early the next day, four soldiers, armed, but very nervous and polite in their mannerisms. Every Jedi on Alderaan was in her room to see her off. She received a hug from Tabeetha and Dorian, and several pats on the back from the others as she followed her escort to the meeting.

When Lenora reached the room her escort remained outside and opened the door for her to enter. She entered a formal conference room with a long fancy table surrounded by matching high-backed chairs. They looked to be made of a leather material. The cushions were full and plush. She was excited to sit in them actually and for a moment forgot the reason she was there.

Master Sesh's back was to the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Lenora enter and half pulled out the chair next to him for her. She walked around the table and sat on the other side. The first two chairs on that side were filled by two Republic diplomats. She took the third chair. On the wall across from the head of the table was a screen. Everyone seemed to be facing it expecting something to appear so she faced it as well.

Sesh pushed the chair back in. Lord Areph entered the room last and sat on Sesh's side of the table leaving one seat empty.

The diplomat immediately next to Lenora straightened the datapad and stylus in front of him and smiled to the room.

"Lenora Cyntesa, I presume?" he asked her with a big friendly grin.

She nodded.

"Yes. A pleasure, truly," he added while reaching out a handshake. She accepted reluctantly.

"You may call me Jack, everyone does."

He spoke with a casualness, even an over-friendly demeanor that seemed at odds with the gravity of the issue at hand. People are dead. Some are now trying to have a Jedi executed, and he is speaking like he was taking children for ice cream.

"This is not a trial, Ms. Cyntesa, but it is on the record and we'll be under oath. Please answer the questions as you're asked. Be as brief as you can. Don't answer anything more than you are asked. For example, if you're asked what you did last night. If truthful, you should say 'I read a book.' That's all. Don't say 'I read a book about two people who were...,' do you see the difference?"

He waited for an answer. Lenora nodded again.

"Excellent!" he beamed. He shifted in his chair again and re-straightened his datapad. He introduced the counselor to his right that represented the Republic. She already knew the rest of the attendees. She pointed an icy stare at Lord Areph. He refused to make eye contact but the increase in his fidgeting told her he saw it. She let her eyes pass to Sesh only slightly less cold and then down at her hands resting on the table.

"We'll be joined by conference by two members of the Imperial government. Like us, they will have a diplomat and a counselor. The diplomat's name is Rycus Set. He seems friendly. But don't be taken by it. He's as cruel as any Sith Lord. Be careful what you say."

The screen they were all facing lit up. Jack pointed out the camera at the top of the screen that would record them and send their image up to the Imperial capital ship in orbit. He explained the spontaneous mission made it difficult to set up the holo, the 2D technology would have to do on short notice. He calmly explained it would come up in a moment and the conversation stopped as they all waited to begin.

The light flickered. Over the span of half a second a clear image came into view of three men. Lenora's heart nearly leapt from her chest. Adrenaline flooded her bloodstream and she jumped out of her chair glaring at the image of Darth Talus, seated dead center in the room. His eyes were straight ahead, not focused on anyone. He had no reaction at all.

The four men in the room with her stared at Lenora in surprise. Only Sesh realized the full extent of her emotions. He motioned to her to sit back down. Her hands curled into fists and with a sharp exhale lowered herself back into the chair.

"Jack, good to see you," Rycus Set started. Jack offered a kind greeting in return then continued to introduce those present on his side of the conference. Rycus only introduced one person.

"This is Darth Talus. He has graciously volunteered his wisdom to our situation."

"Well, greetings to you as well Darth Talus," Jack cheerily offered.

Master Sesh and Lenora exchanged glances again. They both knew this name though this was the first time Sesh had seen the man who ordered his release.

"I must say though, Ry," Jack continued like he was ordering sprinkles, "I don't see this raising to the level of someone so powerful as a Darth. I really wouldn't like to waste the time of someone so important."

"Darth Talus happened to be above Alderaan for the last several days on other matters. He has decided to grace us with his presence before returning to his many responsibilities. Besides, the victims in this case worked for Darth Talus, indirectly of course, but in his chain of command."

Talus' face offered no clue as to his thinking. He was like a statue. Nothing could be ascertained through the tele-screen.

"Victims?" Jack asked. "Are we jumping to conclusions already?"

"More like a baby step, Jack. Have you seen the recording of this incident?"

"Yes, we all have."

"Well, I thought this was going to be a sentencing hearing. Seems we must first debate which way is up."

"We've made Lenora available for questioning. We are nowhere near a sentence. We're not even sure that a crime was committed."

Rycus uttered a contemptuous grunt.

"Murdering diplomats is not a crime in Republic space? Or Alderaan?"

"It is on Alderaan," Lord Areph added.

"Please Ry, ask what you wish," Jack finished.

"I see. Very well. This is Lenora…," he glanced down to his computer screen, "…Cyntesa is it?"

Lenora was still glaring at Talus. His gaze hadn't deviated from straight ahead. She couldn't physically attack him and her stare was the only way to express her contempt. His refusal to acknowledge her left her unfulfilled.

"Ms. Cyntesa?" Jack prodded.

She stopped trying to stab Talus long enough to look at Jack.

"Yes," she answered Rycus, finally digesting the question.

"How old are you Ms. Cyntesa?"

"What difference does it make?" she snapped back.

"I'm the one asking the questions, Jedi."

"Please just answer the question," Jack offered his friendly advice.

"Nineteen," she growled.

"A nineteen year old Jedi. I think I'm beginning to see the problem," Rycus offered as an aside before continuing his questions.

"And when did you achieve this rank?"

Lenora turned away from the screen and stared at a blank spot on the wall shaking her head.

"Ah…," Jack started to say, flipping through his screen, "about three months I'd say. You have the records in front of you Ry, let's not waste time."

"We're starting with the easy questions, Jack. And already we have met difficulty."

"Let's start over," Master Sesh said looking at Lenora. She took a sideways glance at him and nodded. She sat up straight in the chair and tried to calm her emotions.

"Ok," Rycus continued. "Young Jedi, for what purpose did you enter the cantina, if not to commit murder?"

"Let the question be 'Why did you enter the cantina?'" the lawyer to Jack's right chimed in.

"Fine," Rycus conceded.

"I saw a Padawan run from the cantina. When we met she told me…"

"Ms. Cyntesa," Jack interrupted. "Please just answer the direct question."

She thought for a second and took another deep breath.

"I entered to protect the other patrons."

"Protect them from what?" Rycus continued.

"From the Sith inside."

"When you entered, were they harming anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet? You can see the future and saw that they were going to hurt someone?"

"It's what Sith do. They hurt people. They kill people. You don't have to be clairvoyant to know that."

"Interesting. I'm detecting some hostility. Some prejudice even. I think we see the motive now. Why approach the table?"

"Why?"

"Yes. If you were trying to protect the patrons as you suggest, why not take a seat near the entrance and wait and see?"

"I wanted to ask them how their day was going."

Rycus' tilted his head incredulous.

Jack leaned over and whispered in Lenora's ear, "You're not helping yourself."

"Who cares?!" Lenora responded loudly.

"Please," Master Sesh started but Lenora cut him off.

"No. This is a joke. We all know what would have happened if I lost. If I had died instead of the Sith. Right? Nothing. No one would be talking about it. A Sith kills a Jedi and there are no consequences. Well guess what. This time the Jedi was stronger."

"These were diplomats, Jedi," Rycus warned.

"Call them what you want. They were Sith. They had lightsabers and they knew how to use them. I'm trained to save lives, and kill Sith. That's what I did. I saved lives by killing two murdering wretches. You want me to be sorry for that? I'm not."

"Sounds like an admission to me," Rycus addressed Jack.

"It is no such thing," Jack tried to interject.

Lenora stood up from the table so abruptly her chair rolled into the wall behind her.

"This is a bad joke and I'm not going to participate in it. You do what you want. I don't care. If you want to kill me," Lenora turned her attention back to Talus still sitting stone-faced, "have the decency to do it yourself. Don't use the government or show trials to cover it up. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

She stormed around the table for the exit. Sesh stood up and calmly tried to step in front of her but she shoved his arms away from her and let herself out. She walked briskly down the hall. Her escort scrambled to catch up and 'bring' her back to her room.

Inside the conference room, the remaining members collected themselves. Sesh and Jack exchanged uncomfortable stares across the table.

"Gentlemen, I think we can readily admit a crime was committed," Rycus restarted the meeting. "Let's get serious now and discuss the penalty."

"With all due respect," Master Sesh offered, "we're not conceding a crime. When soldiers meet on the battle field, it is not murder. These were mutual combatants. Nothing more."

"So no Sith is safe anywhere outside of Imperial space, is that what you suggest?"

"I'm not suggesting that."

"Is anyone disputing their diplomatic status?" Rycus asked the room, knowing the question was essentially rhetorical.

"No one?" he continued. "And is anyone disputing they are dead?"

More silence.

"And this Lenora Cyntesa was the one who removed the head of one, and in cowardly fashion, stabbed the other in the back while he begged for his life on hands and knees?"

"No one was begging," Sesh argued weakly.

"These facts are not in dispute. I can tell you the punishment for murder in the Empire is death. We will be satisfied with nothing less."

"We're not going to kill her for you," Sesh stated firmly.

"Then you will be in violation of the treaty, Jedi. Am I correct?" Rycus asked his lawyer companion. He nodded. He asked the same question to the Republic lawyer who reluctantly nodded, but added there would need to be a trial to decide if murder had been committed.

"Fine. We'll drop the demands for execution and confine her to prison for life. An Imperial prison of our choosing."

"Absolutely not," Sesh insisted. "That would be worse than execution. She'd be tortured for years on end."

"What are you willing to accept then?" Rycus asked flustered.

"We'll keep her on Tython. She won't be able to leave the planet for some period of time. We can negotiate that."

"Unacceptable."

"Ry," Jack said, "we're just not going to lock up a Jedi and throw away the key. Now if you were the one she killed, I'd be one hundred percent on your side of this argument. But this was a battle between warriors. Both well trained and armed. You're just not being realistic."

And so the argument continued. The men bickered over definitions of murder. The Empire's diplomats insisted on execution. Sesh wouldn't listen to it. Lord Areph, much braver since Lenora left the room offered to keep her on Alderaan. Sesh refused fearing she would become a pawn in the power struggle between the Houses. Voices raised, fists were slapped on tables, and then Talus leaned towards the table and cleared his throat. All voices on his side of the conference went silent. It took another second for Jack to quiet his side.

"Let us speak, Master Jedi, off the record."

Talus' lips parted calmly when he spoke but the words exploded from his mouth. The word 'let us' would read like a suggestion in the transcript but his tone and intonations carried it from him as a demand under pain of death. All the participants, except for Sesh, seemed rattled and fearful by the sudden interest expressed.

Sesh nodded agreement and Jack and Rycus fumbled around with some controls on their own side to stop the recording.

"It is off, my lord," Rycus reported meekly.

"Master Sesh?" Talus confirmed his name. Sesh nodded again.

"I believe I find these proceedings as distasteful as you do," he continued. "I believe disagreements are best handled on the battle field. Instead we let diplomats bicker over meaningless words. Many of us find this peace as difficult as you may find war. We are all learning new ways of dealing with this situation."

"Your point, Darth Talus?"

"In ordinary times, two Sith killed by a Jedi barely out of diapers would not be of any concern to me. I would more likely thank her for culling the weak from our ranks than participate in sessions like these. But these are not ordinary times."

"Clearly," Sesh agreed trying to hurry the conversation along.

"There are powerful, influential families among the Sith. When they have children, weak children, they don't send them to Korriban where the training would quickly destroy them. Instead they train them at home, give them lightsabers and let them call themselves Sith. Then people like us, like me, are forced to find safe work for them. We make them ambassadors, bureaucrats, and the like. That was the case here. In other words, these weaklings have powerful connections. It's been less than a day and I believe at least two, possibly three members of the Dark Council have been told of this incident. It cannot be swept under the rug."

"I understand, but we're not going to agree to an execution, under any circumstances."

Talus studied Sesh.

"When I leave here, I will be traveling to Korriban. It is in my interest to have this settled before I arrive. Even a bad deal, from Rycus' point of view, is better for me than to have this continue. I don't wish for it to distract from my other affairs."

"What are you suggesting, then?" Sesh asked, leaning forward.

"Let us stipulate that once the weapons were drawn, the confrontation would only end one way. And we may further stipulate, regardless of the reason, the Sith drew their weapons first."

"Ok," Sesh reluctantly agreed to the hypothetical.

"That would take murder off the table. We can ignore intent and the rather sensational conclusion of the confrontation. What would you say to that?"

Sesh took a second to digest the words. He didn't trust Talus but couldn't see how this would help him in a way different than he already confessed.

"Well, without murder we're no longer talking about executions or even long prison sentences."

"Exactly. Perhaps now we can find a resolution."

Rycus waited to see if Talus would continue. He leaned back away from the table and Rycus took that as an invitation to participate.

"Well, if we take away murder, we are left with an assault, perhaps an aggravated assault that would inevitably end in deaths. Ten years?"

"For a first offense!" Jack slid into the conversation.

"Two deaths," Rycus reminded him. "Two five year sentences for assault served consecutively."

"Too long," Jack replied. "I think one incident, there should be only one sentence, or at least served concurrently."

Rycus exhaled loudly to express his displeasure, but it was Talus that brought the conversation in this direction and he felt obligated to continue it.

"Are you suggesting you'd agree to a five year sentence?" he asked Jack. Jack looked at Sesh.

"One year," Sesh offered. Rycus' face twisted up like his wardrobe had been insulted.

"One year!" he snapped.

Talus leaned in.

"Two," he said.

All eyes shifted to Sesh.

"Two years to make all this go away. Alright."

Rycus was not happy.

"Fine. Two years. In an Imperial prison."

"Never," Sesh insisted.

"You don't expect to get to pick the prison too, do you? Stash her away on some beautiful paradise for two years and expect us to accept your word."

"You could inspect the prison, do surprise visits even," Jack offered.

"Unacceptable," Rycus insisted.

"A neutral faction," Sesh offered.

Rycus looked to Talus for acceptance. He nodded.

"Which do you suggest?"

"Hutt space," Sesh said.

Jack's head snapped around to him. He couldn't believe the suggestion.

"Nar Shaddaa?" Rycus asked.

"No. Hutta itself. There are prisons there that are run by private entities. It's a rough place, it will satisfy you. But her identity as a Jedi must be secret."

Rycus, with a final nod from Talus restarted the recording.

"It is agreed then. Lenora Cyntesa will be assigned to a prison on Hutta under an assumed identity for a period no less than two standard years. You'll pass the name and location of this prison to us. We will send inspectors to verify it is fact a prison and she will be remanded in no less than three standard days from this present time."

"Agreed," said Jack, satisfied with the negotiation.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Breaking the News**

Dorian and Master Sesh entered the room House Organa had set aside for their use. It was mostly empty. Lenora was present as required by authorities. She was sitting up in her bed reading through a datapad. The few other occupants left when the two entered without a word. Alone, the three Jedi took turns exchanging glances.

"This could have had a better outcome if you had stayed and cooperated," Sesh started plainly. She contemptuously avoided eye contact and fumbled with the datapad to find new material to focus her attention on.

"Don't you care?" Dorian asked.

"Of course I do," she answered him. "Just tell me."

Dorian looked to Sesh for reassurance that he should be the one to deliver the news. He took a deep breath to build the courage.

"Two years in prison. On Hutta." Dorian just let the words fall from his lips without judgment or emotion. Lenora's mouth fell open. She took a few breaths then clamped her jaw shut glaring at Sesh.

"This was the best we could manage," Sesh defended the decision. He was still calm and did not react to Lenora's contempt. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I know this is hard," Dorian tried to reassure her but she cut him off.

"You have no idea," she shouted as she bolted up from the bed and stormed off a few paces shoving Dorian aside.

"I'm sorry," Dorian offered weakly.

Lenora turned only partway back and spoke over her shoulder.

"Is this your revenge, Sesh?"

Dorian objected and stepped closer to her.

"It has nothing to do with me," Sesh answered.

Lenora's head dropped low. Dorian put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and walked away from him.

"The prison is on Hutta," Sesh continued flatly, "It's not controlled by the Hutts so they'll have very little influence. Neither will the Sith. This place is not pleasant but you should be safe from the Empire and have only the local problems to deal with. I know two years sounds like a long time for someone your age but it will go by fast. In no time you'll be back on Tython."

"You got what you wanted then. Me out."

"That's not what I wanted."

"Isn't it? You didn't want me here. If it was up to you I'd never leave Tython."

"Don't blame others for your actions. You are primarily to blame though we're not without responsibility. You weren't ready for this mission. The Council made a mistake letting you come here. It was too soon."

"Does the Jedi Council know what you've done here?" Lenora asked Sesh.

"Of course. I do nothing without consultation."

"I need to hear it from someone else. Not you."

"We speak with one voice, Lenora. What are you suggesting?"

"I don't believe you."

The words hung in the room. Dorian especially was shocked that she would accuse a Jedi Master of lying. He wanted to defend his master but the words wouldn't form. Sesh calmly removed a holodisk from his belt and held it out to her. She hesitated before grabbing it out of his hand. He was too willing to offer it up. She knew he wouldn't lie. But she wanted to hold out hope. Jedi do not go to jail for killing Sith. It couldn't happen.

Lenora punched in a frequency and coordinates. A steady beep indicated a connection was made and all that was needed was for the recipient to answer. She hopped up onto her bed ignoring Dorian and Sesh.

The beeps stopped as the call was answered and in about a second a small holo of Master Orgus Din appeared in her hand. She smiled as soon as she saw his face.

"Lenora, it's good to see you," Orgus greeted her.

"Good to see you, Orgus," her smile broadened as a tear fell from one eye.

"This is a nasty business," he said.

It was the words she needed to hear to know he knew her sentence. The tears came faster.

"So you've heard?" she asked as the last hope slipped from her grasp.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered solemnly.

She pulled her ankles in close and crossed her legs resting her elbows on her thighs. She held the holo in both hands.

"Kind of hard to believe, you know?" she forced a laugh out through the words.

"Things are difficult now, I know. The rules are changing, daily it seems. Sometimes keeping the peace is harder than the conflict."

Lenora wiped a tear from one cheek and then her nose.

"But I don't understand…"

"Are you crying?" Orgus asked, his voice suddenly sharp.

Lenora quickly dried both eyes with her sleeve and tried to clear her nose with a heavy inhale.

"Since when do Jedi cry?" Orgus corrected her.

"I'm sorry," she said clearing the emotion from her voice.

Orgus continued in a stern voice.

"You are a Jedi Knight and I expect you to act like one no matter the circumstances."

Lenora didn't answer. She steadied herself and with a few more deep breaths she was at peace, her emotions in check.

"You approached those two Sith prepared to die to defend the lives of others, is that correct?"

"Of course it is, Master Din. It's what I've been trained to do."

"And if you had died, you would have sacrificed the sixty or seventy some odd years of your natural life to save others."

"Yes."

"Well now you're being called upon to sacrifice only two of those years to save lives. Thousands of lives, perhaps millions if this incident results in a resumption of the war. Can you make that sacrifice, Jedi?"

"I can," Lenora answered emotionless.

"You are being given a mission. You are to assume a new identity and remain in prison for two years. You will be forced to endure pain, hardship, deprivation, and humiliation. You will endure more in two years than most Jedi will ever do during their lifetimes. You must do this to save the lives of others."

Lenora took one more pass to dry the last remnants of her tears.

"Do you accept this mission?"

"I do."

"Go now then. Focus on your teachings. Remember who you truly are. Return to me here when you have finished your mission. I expect a full report. May the Force be with you, young Jedi."

With a nod Lenora shut off the holo. She still refused eye contact with Sesh or Dorian. Her motions were mechanical and her voice was calm as she handed her lightsaber hilt to Sesh.

"I assume I can't bring this."

Sesh took it from her without a word. Dorian tried to offer comfort and she refused. She collected her armor and a few belongings out of her bag and handed them to Sesh also.

"I suppose all I need is the clothes on my back."

"I suppose," Dorian answered.

"Let's go."

Lenora walked through Dorian and Sesh. Without looking back she left with the armed escort that handcuffed her outside the room and brought her to a ship bound for Hutta.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**First Visitor**

Dorian came straight for the prison after landing on Hutta. This was his first time here and he now understood its reputation was well earned. Hutta looked like one large toxic waste dump. Stagnant water pooled in the middle of busy walkways. Some of the locals walked right through the festering puddles seemingly believing the filthy rags they wore couldn't get any worse. Most of the people he passed were Evocii. Everywhere he turned however there were Trandoshans, Gamorreans, and well armored humans. The criminal element was prominent and the honest cowered in the shadows.

He wore street clothes, not wanting to draw any unusual interest from the locals or force Lenora into the position of having to explain why a Jedi was visiting her. Yet stand out he did. He was too clean to live on planet, and not armed enough to be a bounty hunter. His presence drew some attention but as long as he kept moving and didn't make eye contact, he was left alone.

Once at the prison he was allowed to check the small bag he carried his lightsaber and a few other items in rather than allow it to be searched. He was escorted to a small room with a single door, a small rectangular table, and two uncomfortable chairs. He sat quietly waiting for 'Marsha Vost' to be brought in. It had been four weeks since he saw Lenora leave Alderaan and he was anxious to see her.

Dorian tried his best not to stare as Lenora was escorted into the room with chains around her wrists. She had the remnants of a braid in her hair but there were more strands pulled out from it than inside. She had bruises all over the left side of her face and a crusty cut over her right eyebrow. Her expression was cold.

"What happened to this prisoner?" Dorian barked at the guards. They just laughed and closed the door leaving the two alone.

Lenora rested her right hand on the back of one of the chairs letting Dorian get a look at the blackened knuckles before sliding it out and lowering herself into it. Dorian looked away from her shaking his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lenora raised her damaged eyebrow at the question.

"What happened? As if this is the result of one incident?"

Her words were sharp but he was not the target of their edge.

She collected herself and tried to be calmer for Dorian.

"They don't actually separate the species, just the males and females. Sometimes being human is just a disadvantage you can't overcome."

"This can't go on. I'll talk to someone. We'll get you out of here then. Somewhere where there's only humans."

"Who will you talk to, Sesh?"

"Yes, and the authorities…"

"Did you forget who put me here?" Lenora asked interrupting him.

"No one knew this is what it'd be like. This is torture."

"It is, and he knew exactly what this place was like. He picked it."

"I don't believe that. He'll help get you out."

"You do that," she dismissed his words.

Lenora put both hands on the table and folded her fingers together. Her left hand looked little better than her right. She looked out the window at the bleak green tinted sky. Dorian was still shocked by her appearance and didn't know what to say. An awkward silence passed for a while before Lenora turned her head quickly to face Dorian.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. What do you mean? I told you I'd come as often as I could."

She looked away again in disgust.

"I appreciate the gesture but your visit doesn't exactly help me."

"Well, I'm gonna keep coming. You're my friend. And I'm going to find a way to stop, this, whatever this is. Protective custody or something."

"I guess I can't stop you," she answered softly.

Lenora stood up again and let the chair slide away. She looked down at Dorian on the other side of the table. He offered a smile. She tried to return one but her face hurt too much.

"I just got here, sit down," he requested. "We have an hour."

Lenora turned around and walked toward the door. She paused there before knocking on it to alert the guards.

"I guess I just don't have anything to talk about."

She raised a hand to knock and Dorian spoke to cut off her action.

"I'm a Jedi now."

He felt strange saying it out loud. He had hoped when the day came they would celebrate together. Even in prison he expected they could share the achievement. But she didn't turn around. She stayed facing the door with her hand still poised to knock.

"We had another battle an Alderaan after you left. I had Zent with me. We fought with a Sith. A Marauder. He was using two sabers. It was a tough battle but we won."

She let the words hang in the air for another moment and then knocked on the door. They could hear the guards moving to open it.

"I don't feel like talking right now," she said softly.

The door opened and one of the guards grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her out of the room. Dorian stood up but didn't say anything. He exited by the same door and left determined to see Sesh and get her out of that prison.

#

The guards didn't take Lenora back to her cell. Instead they dragged and pushed her into the Warden's office. He sat behind his executive desk; the only decent piece of furniture in the whole office, the rest of the furnishings looked older than the dilapidated prison itself. The outside of the windows were covered with a coating of filth. The inside of the glass didn't look much better. The Evocii rubbed a rag over his nose and inhaled hard. He waved her in.

Lenora didn't move. She just stared at him. One of the guards jammed his stun stick into the small of her back sending an electric shock through her body. The jolt sent her forward several steps into the room but she managed to not cry out. The guard laughed at her pride.

"That's not necessary," the warden counseled the guards and waved them off. They retreated from the room and closed the door behind them. Lenora still stood stoically where the jolt left her. The warden rubbed his nose again.

"Please, have a seat."

Lenora studied the warden carefully. They had spoken several times already but she still could not get a clear read on him. He outwardly appeared to be a weakling and a coward, but such individuals could not shield their true feelings so well as he did. She believed him to be much shrewder than anyone would give him credit for.

She reluctantly moved closer to him and lowered herself into one of the straight back chairs in front of his desk. She let her hands drop together in front of her letting the chains from her wrists dangle between her legs. She leaned back in the chair and looked out the window.

"I'm so sorry things have been so hard for you, my dear."

Lenora shot him a sideways glance and returned at studying the filthy window.

"Perhaps we can arrange some more time in the infirmary? A day or two of peace?" he offered.

"I've seen enough of that place."

The warden seemed to have something on his mind he was reluctant to say. There was a reason she was here. She wasn't interested.

"Didn't you say things would start calming down for me after a week or two?"

"I did. That usually happens. Everyone tries the new blood, to see where the pecking order will turn out. Once that's figured out people will leave you alone."

"And yet it seems to be getting worse for me. Strange, isn't it?"

The warden felt accused and he immediately defended himself.

"It seems you've made more enemies than usual."

"How did I do that, I wonder?"

"These things are unpredictable sometimes. I could move you to another part of the prison. The 'feeling out' phase would start over with new people but somewhere else, perhaps the two week rule will apply. Just say the word," the warden smiled.

"I have a feeling it won't apply there either."

"It might not I'm afraid. But still, let's wait a little longer here then."

"Let's," Lenora let the 's' sound linger as she got up and walked to the window. It overlooked the prison's yard she spent two hours of every day in. A Rodian and her two Trandoshans stood vigil at the entrance.

"Who does the Rodian work for?"

"I have no idea, which Rodian?"

Lenora laughed at his lie. He grumbled under his breath but didn't contradict her again.

"Look I want to help you, I really do."

"I'm sure you do."

"How about we move you to another prison? We could leak out that you're a Sith. Maybe a trick or two and then people would leave you alone."

"A Sith, and they'll leave me alone. But if it leaks out that I'm a Jedi, I'll be killed. How does that make sense?"

"Well, people are afraid of the Sith. It's risky of course, people will eventually find out you're not."

"You think the Sith are stronger than the Jedi?"

She turned to face him. He swallowed and wiped his nose again before answering.

"You're all much more powerful than I am. Who am I to judge these things?"

Lenora watched the Rodian slap two prisoners that entered the yard. The Trandoshans' presence eliminated any chance of retaliation.

"There is something I can do, perhaps," the warden spoke carefully.

"Oh?"

"Well, let's say there was someone on the outside that needed a little help."

His face twisted up like the words hurt leaving his mouth. Lenora kept staring out the window and shook her head knowingly.

"It comes out now."

"No, no, no, nothing is coming out. Just wondering. There are some elements on this planet that are very influential. They could be made allies. That would go a long way to providing you some space to operate here on Hutta."

Lenora walked towards the warden. She came around to his side of the desk and sat on it. He slid his chair away and smiled awkwardly.

"Is this influential individual a Hutt?"

"The Hutts are one option, a good suggestion even."

Lenora stared down at the warden. He nervously wiped his nose a few times and smiled.

She stood up and with barely an effort snapped the chain holding her wrists together. Her pointer finger stabbed into the warden's chest emphasizing her words.

"You go tell whoever you work for I'm losing my patience. Don't think for a second I don't have the power to destroy this entire prison. I'll never work for a Hutt."

Each impact of her finger caused his chair to roll a little further back and she took steps to stay right over him until a wall prevented any further sliding.

"I expect to be left alone. I won't tolerate this much longer. Tell him to back off. If he doesn't I'll find out who he is and then I'll put a stop to it."

"Please, please, you misunderstand. I don't work for anyone. I'm just trying to do everything I can to make sure you don't have it so rough."

"Oh, I guess I should thank you then?" she asked sarcastically, stepping away from him.

"No thanks necessary. I do what I can."

Lenora walked back around to her side of the table. The warden scooted back to his desk.

"Did they tell you why I'm here?" she asked.

"No. It's not my business."

"I killed two Sith," she said casually as she walked toward the exit.

The warden's nervousness increased and he fidgeted in his chair studying her.

"You…you killed two Sith?"

"No. I killed five. I'm only here for killing two."

The warden swallowed hard again and wiped his nose a few more times. Lenora reached for the handle on the door to leave. She paused and looked back to the warden.

"Make sure that message gets through."

The guards met her just outside the door and escorted her to her cell.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**The Gamorrean**

Another day had come and gone. The fights hadn't decreased at all. As usual she had to pass the Rodian that stood just inside the entrance to the prison yard with her Trandoshan bodyguards randomly slapping inmates as they entered. There didn't appear to be any rhyme or reason to who made it in unmolested and who was struck. The only consistency was Lenora's face never got a pass.

She fared well in most of the street fights that were part of the daily grind. Her physical conditioning and training left her far ahead of the majority of the prison population which was mostly a mix of human and Evocii. It was the other species that really gave her trouble. She was 'winning' most of these fights but the constant battle was wearing on her. Already her hands ached continually but the mental drain was even more debilitating. Her sense of danger was always grabbing her attention. It was getting difficult for her to focus on the particular dangers.

This morning she was attacked by two Evocii prisoners in line for breakfast. Lenora's reflexes were still super-human and neither attacker managed to make contact. Lenora quickly immobilized both of them but afterwards just sat on the floor hoping to be taken away by the guards. They came and collected the two Evocii to bring to the infirmary. They left Lenora there. She slowly got back on line, shuffling her feet across the floor.

It seemed threatening the warden and the mysterious Hutt he was fronting had no impact. If anything it was worse. She didn't have a plan B.

Lenora and a dozen other prisoners were lined up and started the journey out to the prison yard for their two hours of exercise. Once outside the building they walked along a narrow passage formed by two wire fences spaced about six feet across. At the end of the walkway the Rodian took her position inside with her bodyguards. The line of prisoners stopped as each one was patted down by guards before being allowed to enter the yard. Lenora was toward the end of the line so it would be a few minutes before she would enter.

A sense of danger, while always present, seemed to heighten as the line moved and the closer she came to the entrance. She found the warnings more irritating than useful. The constancy was draining. The extra danger was difficult to ignore but it was more difficult to find a source among so many dangers.

She watched the Rodian slap another prisoner as she passed into the yard. Lenora wondered to herself about the Rodian. The warden said he didn't know who she worked for. The more she studied her the easier it was to believe. The Rodian didn't seem to have a plan or any real power. It seemed like she somehow got the Trandoshans bound to her with a life debt, and like a child with a new toy wanted to use it but could think of nothing more creative than intimidating fellow prisoners. Perhaps one day she would become a real danger.

Lenora looked passed the Rodian into the prison yard. Her eyes scanned the people in the yard and immediately fell on a Gamorrean on the far end. She had never actually seen a Gamorrean in this prison. She assumed the brute was female being in this place but she couldn't tell by looking at it. The line continued to move closer to the edge.

The sense of danger increased with every step. She prepared herself for yet another fight. The Gamorrean was so much larger than she was, she wasn't sure she could beat one without the Force. She started to weigh the dangers of ruining her cover by using her true strength against taking another beating by a creature that may or may not beat her to death. Spending a few more days in the infirmary recovering might be worth it. She was at least able to rest there.

The Evocii directly in front of Lenora finished getting patted down by the guards and strolled into the yard. She paused in front of the Rodian and exchanged a few words before the Rodian slapped her in the face and let her pass. The guards searched Lenora and removed her chains to wave her through.

The Gamorrean started walking towards the entrance. Lenora stayed focused on the beast. The warning had reached a fever pitch. As it got closer to her she began searching it for weapons, checking for any unnatural bumps under her clothes.

Lenora was waved through. The Gamorrean continued to get closer but was not overtly watching her. The Rodian stepped into Lenora's path and began speaking to her in Huttese. This was routine and Lenora just wanted to get this minor humiliation out of the way so she could focus on her attacker. Perhaps her message got through after all and this was an assassination attempt. The Force screamed danger into her mind. She ignored the Rodian. She only knew a few words in Huttese anyway and had no idea what she was talking about. The Gamorrean took a seat on a bench near where Lenora would pass. She watched her carefully.

The Rodian reeled back with her right hand and swung hard at Lenora. She closed her eyes to wait for the impact so she could move along to the more pressing danger. She felt an impact but it was not a slap.

It felt like something cold and metal ran across her cheek from just in front of her right earlobe all the way across her face almost reaching her nose. She opened her eyes and stared at the grinning Rodian. Lenora brought her hand up to touch her cheek. Instead she felt her exposed teeth.

The Rodian opened her hand and showed her a two inch blade she had hidden in her palm. The slap had sliced her face open; the blade went completely through the skin and muscles and carved through all the roots of her teeth on the top of her jaw. When she breathed the air rushed in from the side of her face and struck against the exposed roots.

Each exposed root screamed sharp waves of pain. She staggered around trying to understand the magnitude of her injury. She tried to hold her cheek together with both hands. The right side of her prison clothes were turning red from the fountain that formed. The shock of the injury, the loss of so much blood, on top of exhaustion was too much to take. She turned back toward her attacker and dropped onto her knees. She felt like she was going to lose consciousness.

After she closed her eyes she heard a laugh. The Rodian laughed at her. The sound echoed in her mind and magnified, as if everyone around her was laughing. The guards, the Rodian, her bodyguards, the other prisoners, everyone. As her mind started to shut down, as parts of her wanted to just lay down and surrender, a fear crept into her mind. What if I die?

No one was coming for her. To close her eyes meant death. She wasn't ready to die. She was meant to die in battle with warriors, not against a worthless criminal, not even a hundred of them. The fear grew but she did not panic. She wanted to live.

She tried to stand up again but she immediately fell back to one knee. It was as if some parts of her body had already decided to give up and she had to fight against herself and the pain. The Rodian laughed even harder when she saw her fail to stand. She chattered on in Huttese. Lenora didn't hear the guards coming to her rescue. She pictured them laughing too.

Her fear quickly turned to anger and then to rage. She would hide no longer. She drew on the Force to replace the strength that had failed her. Her body immediately began to tremble. From the outside it may have looked like the shaking meant she was weakening. On the contrary she shook because the power she pulled in was almost too much for her body to bear.

She steadied herself and then stood up slowly. Her right hand stayed clutched to her face trying to hold it together. Her eyes met the Rodian. She stood proud, challenging Lenora. The two Trandoshans stepped closer to her threatening to attack.

The pain continued to come in waves. Each crash fueled her rage. She fought against the impulse to kill. Some residual training to protect those weaker than her remained but those rules didn't apply here. Each new crippling pain erased her judgment until there was only instinct and a body pulsating with power.

The Rodian stepped forward and raised her armed hand to inflict another slap. Lenora caught the hand with her left and kicked her in the stomach sending her backwards and hard into the ground. One bodyguard stepped forward and Lenora sent a Force Push concentrated into her face. The Trandoshan fell backwards bleeding from her nose and both ears. But the second grabbed Lenora and lifted her up and slammed her hard into the ground. The impact knocked her hand away from her cheek. The gaping wound opened again and a new wave a pain shocked her body as the air and dirt found their way into the roots of her teeth. The agony blackened her vision. She couldn't tell if she had lost her sight or she just couldn't open her eyes.

She felt the Trandoshan's hand clamp around her neck and drag her off the floor. She could feel the other hand pull back. A punch was coming into her wound. She couldn't break the grip around her neck. The punch crashed against her exposed gums. Lenora crumbled to the ground. The Trandoshan reached down to grab her again. Lenora raised up both hands in defense though she still could not see.

Lenora's rage and hatred emerged from her finger tips in a bright purple light. The shock blasted the Trandoshan off her feet. The flow of energy into her body never broke as she fell down and Lenora stood up. The Trandoshan screamed in pain and her body twisted in cruel shapes as the power shocked her body repeatedly. Her cries only fueled Lenora's power.

She felt stronger, like she could now ignore her injury. The prison yard was silent as everyone stood frozen watching the Trandoshan die. Lenora broke the stream of energy when the screaming finally stopped. She stared at her defeated foe as smoke rose from its body. Then her stare found the Rodian. She was still on the floor from Lenora's kick. She tried moving away from Lenora when she noticed her staring at her. She looked to her other body guard who was still motionless and bleeding. The Rodian scooted on the floor backwards kicking up dirt as she tried feebly to get away. Lenora stood over the Rodian and raising both hands repeated the outpouring of hate.

The Rodian squealed when the Lightning reached her. Her body contorted and rolled backwards into the gate that entered the yard. She died much faster than the Trandoshan did. Lenora waited for the silence before cutting off her power. She checked the other bodyguard who was still motionless but alive. She thought about ending her life as well. She looked to see who else was around.

Every prisoner in the yard had moved as far away from her as possible. Even the guards had fled the gate. Only the guards in the towers above the courtyard were visible. Another wave of pain recalled her injury to her mind. She tried to close the cheek and hold it together. Still no one was coming to help her.

"I need a doctor," she said as loud as she could muster but her words were mumbled.

A few seconds later two guards ran to the gate and opened it for her. They assured her the doctor had been summoned. A third guard arrived pushing a stretcher into the entrance. Lenora calmly sat on the stretcher and laid down flat. The guards gently pushed the stretcher back into the building that carried Lenora to the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Peaceful Rest**

Lenora spent the rest of that day and night and part of the next in a bed in the prison's infirmary. The bed itself was actually taken from the guards' facilities. The doctor recommended the bigger and higher quality accommodations would aid healing.

The infirmary consisted of one large room with twenty beds arranged in two even rows. Lenora was stationed in the first row near the entrance door. She wore only a hospital gown. It was made from a stiff poor quality material but compared to the usual prison fare provided it was comfortable. The blankets were itchy but warm and she slept most of the time anyway.

The medical treatment provided was primitive by any standard. The doctor was able to seal the injured gums quickly which went a long way toward calming the pain from her teeth, but he was not sure her body would be able to repair the damaged roots. He feared she might lose the teeth that were exposed.

Her cheek was actually stitched closed. A technique she had never seen before but it was necessary to close the injury to stop the bleeding the doctor explained. He said a second surgery will be required to see if the severed nerves and muscles could be repaired. Until that time she would have no sensation or control of the right side of her face. The bandages were thick and still required changing every few hours as the wound was still bleeding slowly. Most of the larger arteries and veins were reattached and stitched as well.

Other than the still throbbing pain, the time in the infirmary was her most peaceful on Hutta. She slept for the first time, finding rest under the watchful eye of a team of prison guards acting as her personal security force, all in their spare time, for free. Her meals were purchased from a nearby restaurant and served to her in bed. All other patients were removed so she had a private room. The warden checked on her several times to be sure she was comfortable.

The warden arrived in her room for a third time this day. The frequency was suspicious, especially coming so late in the evening. He was as nervous and shifty as usual and smiled at her warmly.

Lenora couldn't follow his pacing across the floor. She had to keep her head on her left side, with her back toward the door. She could only move her mouth on the left side and it was difficult to speak clearly. It took some time to work up the nerve to endure the pain of a conversation.

"What do you want?" she mumbled out.

"Well, you do look comfortable, all things considered. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No," she answered the frustrating question for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I see," he said as he paced around the room again wiping his nose.

"What?" Lenora mumbled again, a little louder.

"It seems we have a dilemma on our hands, don't we?"

"We?"

"Well, yes. It took only minutes before the whole prison heard of your display. Only hours to reach outside the prison walls. Seems like everyone on Hutta believes there is a Sith in this prison. Needless to say, there's quite a demand for your services."

"I don't care."

"Perhaps you don't, but I'm responsible for your safety, yet I no longer feel you are safe here."

"No Hutt's willing to protect me?"

"Plenty. And any who don't will seek to have you killed. No Hutt would allow a rival to get you. I'm afraid the calls for your head get louder by the hour. There will be assassination attempts, very soon I'm sure. I don't know how long you will be able to stay safe."

"I'll just kill whoever steps through the door."

A rustle of noise outside the door caught the warden's attention.

"Ah! You have a visitor."

Lenora exhaled loudly.

"Tell him to leave."

The warden laughed nervously.

"I can't do that, as much as I hate to anger you."

"Yet you are," she threatened.

"Yes, but sometimes you must accept some risks to avoid others."

The door to her room opened abruptly. Heavy armored footsteps struck against the floor. Lenora felt the steps vibrate up into her bed. She could not immediately see who entered but a feeling of dread filled the air.

"Ah, yes. Here she is," the warden presented Lenora.

Lenora bolted up out of bed when her eyes met the gaze of Darth Talus. Her body filled with power. Adrenaline blocked out the pain from her cheek. Once her bare feet touched the floor she seized the hospital bed, the heaviest object she could find, and hurled it at Talus with tremendous force.

He sped out of the path. The bed crashed hard into the wall cratering the point of impact and sending metal pieces scattering all over the room. The warden hit the deck and covered his head with both arms.

Talus collected himself after completing his dodge. The sudden attack nearly took him by surprise and his escape was by the narrowest of margins. Lenora threw one hand forward and sent a Force Push at him. He countered with a push in the opposite direction but Lenora's attack area was much more concentrated. Her smaller region of power punched through Talus' diffused counter and slammed dead center into his armored chest. The impact staggered him backwards. Only the wall close behind saved him from being knocked down completely.

She immediately followed up with second identical attack. This time Talus was ready. He countered perfectly, canceling out the attack and followed up with a blast of power directed back at Lenora.

The invisible wave of power surged out from Talus as an ever expanding cone. The blast launched everything in its path that wasn't anchored to the floor backwards, including Lenora, slamming it all hard against the back wall. Her back made contact with the wall about the same time her head hit the ceiling. The impact from the Force Wave tore all the stitches from her face opening the wound though not dislodging the bandage.

She lost her bearings after the impact and couldn't catch herself. She fell facedown on top of the pile of medical equipment that formed under her. Her shins banged against some metal bars. Her hands reached for the floor but her chest dropped on top of a metal cabinet preventing her hands from reaching it. She felt something cold cut a streak through her exposed thigh as she rolled off the pile onto the cold hard floor.

She rolled onto her back. The hospital gown caught on the corner of something sharp. She tugged it loose and pushed it down pressing her thighs together to hold it in place and let her knees fall to one side. Her head rolled to the same side looking away from Talus. She took a deep breath. Blood trickled into her mouth. She parted her lips and let the trickle continue to find its way onto the floor.

Talus was still poised for combat. He flung his cape back exposing the lightsaber hung on his hip. His ferocious expression was unchanged. He stared down at Lenora waiting for her next attack that never came.

The silence gave the warden the courage to uncover his head and cautiously look around. He saw Lenora laying on her back and Talus menacing the room. The center of the infirmary had been completely cleared of all beds and the rolling racks of equipment. Believing the battle over the warden stood up and wiped his nose.

"Well, I see," he said to no one. He reached into his coat to produce a small datapad and offered it meekly to Talus. He snatched it out of his hands still keeping his gaze on Lenora.

"Yes. I will be leaving then. I'm sure you two have much to discuss," the warden said as he dismissed himself and scurried out of the room.

Talus walked closer to Lenora. She could feel his footsteps through the floor getting closer. She kept her eyes closed half expecting a death blow or perhaps a painful assault of some kind. Nothing happened.

Curiosity finally overwhelmed her so she sat up and adjusted the gown again to get some material between the hard floor and her skin. The blood flow changed direction now dripping a slow steady trickle onto her chest. Talus gave her one more look over and then walked a few strides away leaving his back to her.

He waited until the people he could sense outside the room, including the warden, were far enough away not to hear his voice. He took in the view out the window at the side of the room.

"A shameful condition for a warrior to be in," he started. His voice made Lenora's stomach sink but she said nothing in reply.

"Do you have enemies among the Jedi?" he asked her. "I ask because I don't see why they would subject you to this."

She still refused to answer but a picture of Master Sesh appeared in her mind's eye.

"A rumor that a Sith was discovered in a prison on Hutta was brought to my attention. That of course is impossible but I thought it might be you. I see I was correct."

Lenora remained silent and let her hate for him increase with every word he spoke.

"No doubt pretending to be a Sith has brought you a measure of peace. I wonder how long you will be able to maintain such a ruse."

"What do you care," she growled at him through clenched teeth and then winced with pain.

"I don't," he assured her and walked to another position in the room closer to the door.

"It's clear you will die here long before your two years are up. Do you agree?"

Lenora shrugged and let her hands drop into her lap.

"I'm here to help you, Jedi."

"Help me?" she laughed.

"I actually have a proposition for you I believe you'll find agreeable," he continued as if she had said nothing.

"It's about Anise. She's dying, slowly. Every day she slips further away from me. I'm afraid she won't last much longer than you will. I need her to live."

As he spoke his voice betrayed the slightest emotion, almost concern, buried between the words and his harsh tone.

"When she was with you," he continued, "she was much more animated. She spoke; she listened to the directions you gave her. I've never been able to find another to affect her the way you did. I want you to do so again."

"What?" she mumbled again from one side of her mouth.

"I can have you legally transferred into the Empire's custody."

"You are out of your mind."

"The offer is genuine."

"So I could be tortured by the Sith?"

"Not at all. I would take you into my personal custody. I could guarantee your safety. You need only help me with Anise. In exchange you can live, quite comfortably I expect."

Lenora's temper flared again. She bent one knee and pulled herself back onto her feet, then took several slow measured steps towards him.

"You put me here so you could force me to babysit your Evanni?"

"_I_ put you here?" Talus asked as he turned to face her. His merciless stare stalled her forward progress.

"How do you suppose I did that?"

"This was your plan?"

"Are you suggesting I knew you were on Alderaan, I knew which city you were in, knew what cantina you would have lunch in, at what time? Had two weaklings wait for you to attack them? I'm flattered you think me so insightful to pull that together but I'm afraid you've misjudged me. I'm an opportunist, nothing more. And this," he said motioning to the room, "was Sesh, not me."

Lenora walked to the back wall and sat on one of the beds that were clumped together with her back to him holding her head in both hands.

"If you leave with me you will be treated by competent doctors, be free from abuse for the duration of your sentence, even if Anise dies, you have my word you will remain unmolested."

"And what good is the word of a Sith?"

"What have I ever said to you that was false?"

"You killed Master Sar'on. I know you did," Lenora spoke the accusation but with sadness, not anger.

"You saw the recording of my final battle, did you not?"

"No."

"Well I can provide it to you. It's been entered into the official records. The recording was sent to the Dark Council only minutes after it occurred. I had no time to alter it. It will show I finished the battle against Vuull and his apprentice alone. Master Sar'on was already dead. Would he not have joined the battle with me had he been able?"

"I don't believe you. I never will."

"Fine, believe what you wish. But consider my offer. Stay here and die. Or come with me and live. If I wished to kill you I could do so now. You're in no position to stop me. Keep Anise alive, finish your sentence in peace, then go back to the Jedi."

A silence passed for nearly a minute. Lenora's mind raced playing out so many possibilities, none of them good. But she had already decided staying in prison meant death. What could the Sith do? What could Talus do that would be any worse? She wondered if this was the Will of the Force at work. She did manage to find him on Nar Shaddaa. He found her on Alderaan.

"What are your terms?" she asked.

"You're in no position to bargain with me."

"I can leave here any time I choose. I can walk right out the front door, pick a Hutt and make him the richest crime lord on Hutta. I think I can live quite comfortably here."

Talus smiled behind her back. If they were negotiating, then he already had her.

"Do that and you'll never be able to return to the Jedi. You'd be expelled from the order. Come with me, and you can return to your faction a free woman in less than two years' time."

"I can't do this," she said quietly as her head sunk lower.

"The terms are you will be my prisoner. But to everyone else concerned you will be my Apprentice. You will assume the identity of a Sith. Enjoy the privilege that comes with such a title. Anise will be your charge. Outside of this you may do as you wish."

Lenora looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I'll be identified as a Jedi the instant I'm seen by a Sith."

"True, but there are no Sith on Kote except by my order and I will not allow anyone else to arrive. The planet is useless to the Empire. It is quite conceivable that you will not encounter a Sith for the duration of your visit."

"Conceivable. Not certain."

"No."

"You'll keep me secret, huh?"

"You must pass as a Sith. Both of our lives will depend on your cover. If a Jedi is discovered among my properties I can be accused of being a spy or incompetent. The penalty for either is most likely death. The last thing I want is for you to be discovered."

"You're risking death based on how good I am at lying?"

"I need Anise for a while longer. My life is already at risk. Adding you is improving my odds. But if you fail and are discovered then we both die. If you succeed, we both live. What could be simpler?"

Lenora stood up from the bed again and faced Talus. The two stared at each other both probing the others' mind, both defending.

"I want you to train me as you train the Sith with lightsaber combat," Lenora demanded. They were words Talus hoped he would hear.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"If I go with you, I will leave when my sentence is over and I will return to the Jedi with knowledge they don't have."

"You wish me to train you to be a better adversary?"

"I need an incentive. I'm quite prepared to die here. You need to offer me something more than my life."

"A strange request. Lightsaber techniques, not our command of the Force?"

"I have no interest in the Dark Side. I can counter that with the Jedi training."

Talus crossed his arms in front of his chest and stroked his chin with one armored hand.

"So you will agree to be transferred into my custody, assume the identity of a Sith, while caring for Anise. In return, I give you your life and training in Sith saber techniques. At the end of your sentence you return to the Jedi. Is it agreed then?"

The sick feeling in her stomach returned. She had no idea what to expect if she agreed. This was going into the belly of the beast. She didn't trust Talus but they already worked together twice without proof of betrayal and staying in this prison was a death sentence. She wondered what Dorian would make of the transfer. Would he contact the Empire and try to find her? Would that blow her cover?

"What if I can't save Anise?"

"If you cannot save her, you will be free of that obligation. The remaining terms will remain in place. Maintain the disguise until your time is served."

Lenora turned away deep in thought. She hugged herself and tried to push the fear down inside. She nodded weakly.

"Agreed. Sign this document and we can leave at once," Talus said as he extended his arm holding the datapad.

Lenora walked cautiously towards him and took the datapad when she was in reach. She moved back to the bed and started to read through the terms of a prisoner transfer. Most of the language was too specific and written in a legal jargon that made it difficult to fully understand. She skipped through it and found the relevant section which required her signature to make the transfer to Empire custody legal. With several deep breaths and choking back some emotions she signed.

"You will be transferred immediately to my ship. You will board as a prisoner. After we leave Hutta we will reintroduce you as a Sith to the crew. I'll make preparations with the warden."

Talus called to his men through his communicator. A few minutes later the warden arrived in the room and both he and Talus signed as witnesses the document Lenora had signed. With that formality completed, Lenora, as 'Marsha Vost' was now a prisoner of the Empire.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Retribution**

At Talus' command the warden helped Lenora wrap her entire face in bandages leaving small slits for her eyes and mouth. Her face hidden, she got into a new stretcher waiting to transport her to Talus' Fury starship waiting nearby. Imperial soldiers came to retrieve the stretcher. Moments before they entered loudly into the infirmary, Talus leaned over Lenora and offered one piece of advice.

"Do not speak to anyone. Your accent will immediately give you away. You are a prisoner in serious condition. I will meet you aboard the Retribution in the medical bay."

The soldiers lined the room, moving quickly in response to the squad leader's barked orders. In seconds Lenora was whisked away.

A few minutes later a new stretcher was brought into the room by different soldiers. On it lay a young woman no more then twenty years old with her face completely covered in bandages. They delivered the stretcher and disappeared leaving the warden and Talus alone.

The warden removed the bandages from the woman's face. Like Lenora's, most of them only served to disguise her features. She bore a striking resemblance to Lenora, similar bone structure, height, hair and eye color all matched, though she was much lighter lacking the muscularity. He left the bloody bandages covering the right side of her face.

"Marsha Vost, I presume?" the warden asked her.

The woman nodded nervously.

"Relax dear. We're moving you to protective custody," the warden said as he patted her head. She tried to smile at him but she was too nervous and in too much pain.

The warden destroyed the transfer order they had all signed. Talus left to take the Fury back to his command ship in orbit.

New prison guards entered and met Marsha Vost for the first time. She was escorted to a holding cell where she would be kept in solitary confinement, for her protection.

#

Lenora was taken first to the med bay on the Fury. No effort was made to treat her injuries instead she felt like she was being stored there. The soldiers were well disciplined. No one tried to speak to her and the conversations amongst themselves were minimal. She wasn't sure if that was normal for them while on duty or only when an unknown ear was nearby. She was impressed with the clockwork efficiency of the crew's activity. The Fury was no bigger than the starship Duros used most of the time, yet that ship had no crew. Everything needed was done by the few occupants. Here there were marines, Talus' personal bodyguards, a medical officer who checked her vital signs, and what seemed like an officer over them all. That was all she could see from the med bay. She imagined there were more than a dozen crew members she couldn't see in other areas of the ship. Any task that may be necessary to perform had someone assigned to do it.

They lifted off for orbit the instant Talus arrived on board. He didn't bother to come see her. Her stomach sank when the ship started moving, as if the rumbling engines marked the point of no return. It was no longer possible to change her mind. Her heart rate accelerated enough to draw the attention of the medical officer. She closed her eyes and pretended to lose consciousness.

It didn't take long for them to dock aboard the Retribution, a Terminus-class Destroyer Talus had singled out from the fleet in his command as his personal transport for this mission, leaving the larger vessels to remain over Rendesis. The medical officer greeted four Imperial personnel in uniforms Lenora had never seen before. She assumed they were medics of some kind. They lifted the stretcher she was still on and whisked her off the Fury.

It was a long journey to the Retribution's medical bay, taking more than fifteen minutes. In that time her stretcher was passed off to different teams. Even on the elevators no one asked a question.

Arriving at her final destination she was received by a doctor that dismissed the other members of the crew so he and Lenora were alone. Still he asked no questions. He only announced in a friendly voice what he was about to do.

"First, let us remove these unnecessary bandages."

She lifted her head off the pillow to help him remove them.

"Now, I'll need to get a look at your injury."

He carefully removed the bandage covering her wound. It was a painful procedure but she made not a single sound. He examined her closely with multiple instruments. With a satisfied grunt he left her alone in the room.

He entered a small soundproof room off of the main floor that acted as his office. He notified Talus' agents that he was ready and waiting for instructions.

A large room not far from the bridge served as Darth Talus' private office. He received officers inside to give orders when not standing directly on the bridge. Off this room were Talus' personal quarters. It was made up of several smaller rooms that had all the amenities a Sith Lord could desire. One of these smaller rooms contained Anise nearly comatose on a small bed. Inside the main room Talus sat at a computer terminal where his agent informed him the doctor was waiting.

A few button pushes and a connection between Talus and the doctor was secured.

"Report," Talus gruffly demanded.

"Yes, my lord, surely a grievous injury but the wound itself is clean. She will be able to regain all use of the muscles and full sensation. With proper care, even the scar will heal. In a matter of weeks it will be as if it never happened."

"Leave the scar," Talus ordered. "The scar from the cut and the stitches."

"My lord, most of the scar will heal itself without treatment of any kind."

"See that it doesn't."

"As you wish."

"I suggest you not speak with your patient doctor. She is my apprentice. Her cruelty should be feared. If she suspects you are deceiving her she will no doubt kill you on the spot."

"I understand, my lord."

Talus cut the signal off with the doctor and formed a new connection to Kote. The servant who answered the call immediately read off a report. Talus listened carefully to the news of recent fighting, new casualty numbers, damage estimates, and other matters of the military. Talus absorbed the information but interrupted the report about something more pressing to his needs.

"What of the slaves I ordered?"

"They arrived yesterday. I have looked over them personally, Darth Talus. You will be pleased."

"What of the blue Twi'lek?"

"A fine specimen, my lord. A light blue skin tone, her features nearly flawless and a docile, submissive disposition."

"Have her tortured."

"Uh…yes, my lord. For how long?" he answered confused.

"As long as it takes. I don't want her submissive. I want her broken. Call Eshtar if you need assistance."

"It will be done."

"See that there are no marks on her body. I don't want her physically damaged."

"Understood, my lord. I will get to work immediately."

"Send the rest of your report to me. I will review it later."

With that final order Talus disconnected from Kote.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Waking Up**

Lenora and Dorian walked together on Coruscant. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes every so many steps. The Jedi Temple was behind them, standing in all its majesty, steady streams of speeders criss-crossed the sky far over head. The sun was setting behind the temple and they stopped to enjoy the view. Dorian moved out of the walkway and leaned against a potted tree on the side of the road. Lenora leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt safe. Home. She pressed the left side of her face against his chest. His robes were incredibly soft. She just leaned into him, letting herself get lost in his embrace.

She pulled on his robes trying to wrap herself inside. An unnatural reaction of the material indicated there was a weight holding them down that should not be there. The small disturbance was enough to make Coruscant begin to fade away. She tried to hold on to it, to force the moment to last. Her feet shifted away from the weight. The material they brushed against was luxuriant. She pulled her sheets up around her neck and nestled on her left side against the pillow. In a new, more comfortable position she tried to travel back. Despite her best efforts the feelings faded. There was just a still picture of a place that did not exist as she remembered it. She became more aware of her surroundings. She was on a soft, warm cushion that cradled her body and supported it perfectly. The material against her skin was smooth and stayed cool to the touch.

She rolled onto her back and then over on her right side. Again she felt some resistance when she pulled on the sheets but she managed to work around it and press her right side into the pillow. When she slid across the material, but it was not smooth. She felt something rough that snagged against her skin. The surprise jolted her out of a dream state and she startled into a sitting position, her eyes immediately fell on the back of Anise sitting silently at the foot of her bed.

She was in a well lit room. Three walls formed most of a rectangle, the fourth edge on her left was angled and had a doorway leading into a smaller room. A dresser and a full-length mirror were between the bed and the smaller room. To her right was nothing, only a large closed door.

She took a moment to collect herself. The doctor was the last thing she remembered. She didn't know where she was now. Her hands felt her clothes as she pushed the sheets down. She was wearing a nightgown but not the one she wore leaving Hutta. The fabric was of a high quality. A tug on the collar and quick peek confirmed she wore nothing else. A thought of possibly being in Talus' bed passed through her mind but she pushed it away. She remembered what had woke her and placed her hand on the pillow and bed next to her expecting to find a rough surface but it was smooth as silk. Her stomach sank after realizing the rough surface was on her face. She brought her hand to her right side, carefully touching her cheek. She traced her fingers along bumps and valleys. Her face felt like she had two jagged mountain ranges with a deep valley between them from nearly her earlobe, ending less than an inch from her nostril. She kept moving her fingers back and forth. The face was hers, she could feel the touch. She could move her mouth painlessly, be she didn't recognize what she was feeling.

Ignoring Anise she got out of the bed and ran to the mirror to see her ruined face. The scar was deep with short scars crossing perpendicular to the slash, the remnants of the "treatment" she received on Hutta. She just stared into the mirror not sure what emotion she was feeling. She didn't want to believe this was happening.

The door to the room slid open. Talus' presence filled the room before he entered physically. Lenora took a quick step away from the mirror with a feeling of guilt for being caught in a moment of vanity. Her pulse quickened at the sight of him as parts of her body entered a fight response. It took effort to calm down.

Talus gave her a moment to collect herself. He walked away from the entrance a few steps standing on the opposite side of the bed near Anise.

"I'm afraid there was not much they could do with the scar tissue," he started. Lenora didn't respond. She thought of protesting her concern about her appearance but abandoned the thought knowing it would be a lie. She took a few more steps away from the mirror.

Talus moved around to Lenora's side of the bed towards the dresser. She gave him a wide berth and then took up his former position in front of Anise on the other side of the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a few items of clothing.

"I've had a few things delivered for you. You'll need to start practicing now if you're to pass for a Sith. We have only three days before arriving on Kote."

Lenora watched him pull out a few pieces of predictably black clothes. He made no effort to present them to her, just dropped them on top of the dresser. She watched Anise for a few moments. She seemed nervous.

"I see you didn't waste any time bringing her to me," Lenora said.

"I didn't bring her to you. She moved herself. A good sign. She hasn't moved on her own accord in weeks."

Another few moments passed without a word then Talus pulled a metal helmet from the dresser.

"You'll need to wear this," he said tossing it onto the bed. Lenora stared at it, almost afraid to put it on.

"That scar is a rather distinguished mark. You'll be easily identified by it if any were to see you. The mask will also aid in disguising your age. Youth is sometimes exploited and we must discourage even the attempt. No one must put you to the test lest you fail."

The mask caused a knot to form in her stomach as she just stared at it on the bed making no effort to try it on.

"You should begin working on your accent immediately," Talus ordered. "I expect you've heard enough of Imperial speech patterns to imitate. I'll return later and you can demonstrate your progress."

"Demonstrate? You want me to perform for you?" Lenora answered mocking.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really?" Talus copied her word with an accusing tone.

"You're gonna teach me to speak?" she asked again.

"I will gauge your progress."

"You do that," she said and rolled her eyes.

Talus took several deliberate steps towards her. He stopped at the foot of the bed so nothing was left between them. He took a deep breath. He looked like he was going to say something before he raised both his arms up in front of his body. Force Lightning burst from his finger tips.

The blast took Lenora completely by surprise. She was defenseless against him. The full brunt of the attack hit her. The arcs of light danced across her body from head to toe. She collapsed almost immediately to the ground. Talus stayed calm. He was in complete control of his power. He focused on inflicting enough pain as she could bear, staying just below the threshold where she would lose consciousness.

The amount of power he needed to push into her body was continually changing as the damage compounded. It was a delicate balance to maintain. He had to monitor his own energy levels to make sure not to give out too soon and also use her screams to measure her rapidly lowering level of tolerance.

Lenora was pinned to the floor by the never ending flow of energy. Her nerves all screamed from overloaded sensations. Her flesh seared where the contact was made with the bolts of light. All the muscles in her body randomly contracted twisting her body in evil forms. In only seconds all thoughts escaped her mind. She could not think or act or defend. She could only beg for it to stop in her mind, her brain no longer able to form any sound from her lips but agony.

After some time Talus stopped his power. It took several seconds more before Lenora noticed the pain begin to subside. Her hoarse screams continued for some time after. Her body twitched and contorted on its on own. As her movements started to slow Talus planted a controlled kick into her side that broke three ribs but did not displace the bones. He didn't want to risk puncturing a lung. She barely noticed.

Talus waited for her screams to stop, replaced by heavy breathing. Lenora tried to calm her mind that was still reeling. Her heart pounded at an irregular pace. Breathing was difficult and painful. Every muscle ached from the exertion and build up of acid. When at last he thought she was capable of conscious thought he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to her feet. He squeezed her against his chest pulling down on her hair to angle her head up towards his. His other hand wrapped around the broken ribs, his palm in front of the break, his fingers behind. With a small squeeze he could bend her ribs out of place. She squirmed and tried to pull herself out of his grip but the struggle only caused him to squeeze tighter. She finally stopped struggling, accepting the lesser pain of his grip. She kept her eyes closed tight and stood still. Her gown felt wet when it brushed against the back of her thighs.

She felt helpless in his arms. Her chin dug into his chest. She felt like he could push her ribs into her internal organs any time he chose. She was afraid, truly afraid for the first time in her life. She felt like she would do anything he asked, anything to avoid feeling that again. She could feel his stare burning through her eyelids. She couldn't look at him. She prayed he would not demand she open her eyes. Anything but that.

"We are not friends. We are certainly not equals. You are a prisoner, less than a slave. Do not force me to remind you of your place a second time."

"I won't," she replied immediately with a shaky voice. Talus squeezed her side tighter causing her to squirm again.

"You won't, what?

"I won't, Darth Talus,…my lord," she hunted for a title that would let her breathe.

Satisfied he kicked her feet out from under her and slammed her hard into the ground on her injured side. The impact shocked her body with another intense pain but it quickly subsided as she rolled onto her back. She felt her gown begin to soak through from the puddle she landed in.

"For your reference, that was thirty seconds. I can sustain that for nearly twenty minutes, though you would be useless to me after that. The mind starts to shutdown permanently after about five. If I feel the need to remind you again I will just ship you off to Korriban."

Lenora hugged herself, softly rubbing her side.

"Immediately outside this room you will see large double doors. They lead into the ship. You are not to pass them. You may move freely around every other room inside these doors. I will go now to the bridge. Find the slaves' supplies. Clean this room and yourself. I will return in a few hours to listen to your new accent."

Talus left her on the floor. She listened to him leave. Emotions started to well up inside her but she pushed them down. She would not let herself cry. There is no emotion, there is peace. This is her sentence. Orgus' words returned to her,

'You are being given a mission. You are to assume a new identity and remain in prison for two years. You will be forced to endure pain, hardship, deprivation, and humiliation. You must endure more in two years than most Jedi will ever do during their lifetimes. You must do this to save the lives of others.'

That was what she would do. Her meditation was interrupted by the sound of quiet crying. She pushed herself up into a sitting position although her ribs made her pause at the halfway point to brace for the second half of the journey. She tried to dry her hands on her gown. She looked up at Anise still seated on the bed. Her hands hung in her lap. Her face was wet with tears.

"Hey, what are you crying about?" Lenora asked her. She just sniffled in response.

Lenora reached out to her almost offering a hand in sympathy but stopped just short.

"What's wrong?" she asked while unsuccessfully trying to make eye contact. "I guess you don't really want to be here either, do you?"

Lenora wanted to comfort her but she was not in a state of mind to offer it. And she viewed Anise as an extension of Talus, partly responsible for her being here. Even as the minutes ticked by with her on the floor the pain was still there. Moving any muscle hurt.

She stood up gingerly and with great effort. Her whole body was so fatigued she needed to lean on the wall to keep her balance. She pulled her gown off and dropped it on the floor rather than have it drip all the way to the refresher she assumed was on the opposite side of the room. She moved carefully towards it to find a shower and something to clean the floor with.

She had to keep lowering the temperature of the water washing over her. Even the barely lukewarm water burned when crossing over the hundreds of burn marks that covered her body in polk-a-dots. She could tell by the water she had a few on her face. The worst burns were on her torso. On her left side under her ribcage there were three circles that were nearly black. It didn't look like they would ever heal. Dozens more were visible across her stomach and twisting around she could see a some on her back. The small dots blistered.

She had to move carefully. Bending was difficult with the broken ribs threatening to slip out of place. Washing her hair was too. Her muscles ached and she lacked the strength to pull her arms over her head. Her knees trembled under her. Fearing that she would fall she knelt on the floor under the water. After a few seconds she found her way flat on her backside.

The cold water was soothing. She took her time, spending more than an hour in the shower. Her only agenda item for the day was cleaning the floor. There was no rush.

After dressing in the simple black pants and shirt she found in the dresser she found a cache of cleaning supplies in a tall cabinet in the refresher. With considerable effort she was able to clean the metal floor. Anise sat on the end of the bed. Thankfully she had stopped crying making it easier to ignore her presence. Satisfied her room would pass inspection she decided to explore the rest of the area Talus had told her she could go.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Start New**

It was possible Talus would return with someone else from the ship. If her Evanni watching started immediately, it was possible he would expect her to be in character immediately as well. She picked up the metal helmet off of the bed and stared at it, almost afraid to put it on.

It had a full face shield with a patterns etched into it to outline where the eyes, nose, and mouth would be but it was solid metal. There were small openings on the underside lining the jawline and chin for fresh air to enter. The only way to see were two small holograms on the inside of the mask that produced an artificial image of the outside world in front of each eye. The helmet opened by splitting in half and clamped shut over her face and head.

With her hair tied back as she usually wore it, she snapped the mask over her face. It shut with a loud pop. The world went black for a second as the mask powered up. She took a moment to collect herself after a feeling of claustrophobia threatened to overwhelm her. The images in front of her eyes popped into existence, allowing her to see. Her vision was surprisingly unimpaired. The three dimensional images projected inside the mask perfectly mimicked the peripheral view of normal vision. She looked around the room testing the accuracy. She picked up a few objects to toss to herself. There was almost no difference between this and what nature had provided. She saw on opportunity for improvement, wondering what information could be displayed alongside the image. Such enhancement would be wasted on a Jedi of course. Those with power in the Force would be hindered by such distractions but now she understood how some individuals were able to function and battle in such helmets.

As amazing as the accuracy was she could not tolerate having the helmet on. The image was not natural. The feel of her breath hitting the metal inside of the mask made her feel trapped. Like she was being smothered. The feeling intensified suddenly and she had to wrench the mask off her head. She closed her eyes and collected herself again.

"It's just a mask," she chastised herself but she didn't try to put it on again. She carried it with her as she left the room.

Outside her bedroom she saw the double doors she was not to pass. She now stood inside the main room of this complex. Directly across from her was another room, a mirror image of her bedroom but with three cots and footlockers instead of a bed and dresser. Slave quarters most likely. The main room had a large chair atop a dais about three feet off the ground. On one side of the throne was a large conference table with seating for a dozen. On the opposite side were a series of computer terminals, multiple holos, and a large three dimensional image of the vessel's position in space. There were two more rooms off of the main.

One was Talus' bedroom. She hesitated before entering. She reminded herself he said free reign of the rest of the rooms. His bed was also on a raised platform and enormous. Obviously a man nearly seven feet tall would not fit a regular sized bed, yet this was beyond what was necessary. It seemed as if even his bed needed to illicit awe. His shower was also over-sized. An image of him in the shower with several slaves at his side crossed her mind. Of course, cleaning oneself was too mundane of a task for a Sith Lord. Leave it to the slaves. She shook the picture out of her mind and entered the last room.

The room was as large as Talus' bedroom, again a mirror image, but it was unfurnished. Most of the floor was a soft padded material. There was very little light. So dim it was difficult to make out objects on the far end. There was a shelf there, almost an altar. She was drawn to it as the objects on it radiated with the power of the Force.

She found two Sith holocrons standing side by side. The red pyramids pulsated with Dark Side energy, but they were not strong in the Dark Side. She couldn't sense them until she was close. Behind them was a Jedi holocron. It was a curious sight. She stared at the cube wondering if it was keeping the Dark Side at bay. Why would Talus have it? Did he want her to find it?

She didn't like being manipulated and decided to just leave. She took a quick step back and collided with Anise. Lenora stopped her motion when she felt the impact. Anise was knocked back a few steps.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there," Lenora said.

Anise didn't say anything back. She just stared off into space. Lenora was disturbed by how easily Anise could hide her presence. It was almost impossible to surprise a Jedi, they being able to sense people in the Force long before normal senses could perceive someone.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that. Maybe I should put bells on your shoes."

She let another exhale escape her mouth and shook her head at her. Then she turned back to the holocrons.

"Ok, let's see what Talus wanted me to find."

She took the Jedi holocron off the shelf. Taking a moment to find Anise so she could avoid her she moved to the center of the room and sat on the floor to meditate.

She had used a holocron once before on Coruscant as a Padawan. Her master taught her how to open it. She repeated the steps exactly. In only a few moments the holocron came to life.

An image appeared above the cube of a woman. The figure wore a simple Jedi robe. A hood completely obscured her face and only a few wisps of white hair escaped to rest on her chest. Lenora could feel the holocron probing her mind as her own power mingled with the gatekeeper. The probing stopped and the gatekeeper began to speak.

"A Jedi's life is sacrifice," it began. The voice was that of an aged woman, weary and worn. But there was yet a strength and confidence in the certainty with which it spoke.

"How often I have said those words, believed those words, taught those words. But how few of us understand them. So few truly comprehend the cost. The Force is alive. To feel its power is to understand life, to understand loss."

Lenora began losing interest. As if the holocron could sense her attention waning it changed pace and tone.

"Hear the story of the Jedi Master Arren Kae, Lore Keeper, Historian of the Jedi Order."

The name was new to Lenora, the title wasn't. It was a position held today by Master Gnost-Dural. She had met him many times on Tython. He was a powerful and influential Jedi Master. She respected his power and wisdom. If this Arren Kae was similar to him she could teach her much. And what was there to fear listening to a Jedi Master?

The gatekeeper continued speaking without prompting. Lenora had no question to ask anyway. She just listened. The story changed to the third person, addressing Kae, or Master Kae instead of I or me, but she knew the image of the woman she saw was Arren Kae. The details of the story were too numerous and too personal to be anything less than an auto-biography.

The story started with Kae leaving her parents behind to join the Jedi. What was described was an emotional journey starting with the loss of family but ending with the mix of anticipation and excitement of joining a new order, gaining a new family. Lenora tried to remember her own experience but could not remember her family at all. Suddenly she found herself wanting to know how old she was when she joined the Jedi. She never asked before.

"The Jedi were war weary. The wounds of Exar Kun still festered throughout the galaxy. The masters were focused on the dangers of the Dark Side, some would say too focused. Perhaps what was so forbidden became too tempting, that the next war was inevitable." The story continued through her Jedi training, the small triumphs and accomplishments. The sometimes harrowing experience of passing the Trials. It was somewhat interesting to hear another's story, how similar to her own, yet so very different. She went on to describe some of her Padawans. Lenora's heart almost stopped when she heard the name of her next Padawan: Revan.

Everyone knew that name. He had become a legend among the Jedi. Lenora wasn't particularly interested in history and didn't know anything more than the basics of the story. The thought of learning from the Master that taught a legend though was exciting. Additionally, she had a time reference. After the end of Exar Kun and the Great Sith War and before the Jedi Civil War put this holocron's creation more than three centuries ago.

The gatekeeper paused for a moment to let Lenora's concentration return before continuing. She mentioned a few other students she had and then shifted to the description of a man. An Echani general, Yusanis. She described a man of such confidence, wisdom, with a marshal skill to rival any Jedi she had ever known, that Lenora herself began to fall in love with him. It was obvious where the story would lead. Though Yusanis was a married man with five daughters, the attraction between him and Kae was too much to resist.

"We tried to deny our feelings. To go about the normal duties, to serve our respective functions, but it could not last." She described a love affair of passion and mutual affection. He filled a void in her life that she didn't even realize she had, the loss of family. As all such affairs inevitably lead Kae found herself with child. She remained with the Echani keeping her pregnancy secret from as many as possible. She resisted repeated demands to return to the Jedi. Once the child was born and she recovered, she returned to the Jedi. The pain of loss left a scar. She had lost her family again. She tried to push her emotion aside and get lost in the Jedi archives but her love was too strong and left doubts in her mind.

Revan had returned to her to learn again. Her former student had become a giant among the Jedi already. She thought she had more to learn from him than to teach. Their time together this time around was more as equals exploring the mystery of the Force together rather than as Master and Padawan.

"The first rumors of war began to leak into the Republic. The Mandalorians had united under a single leader and began forging an empire of conquest. Debates broke out between the Jedi and the Republic, and even between the Jedi themselves. As worlds burned some would not wait for the Council."

The Mandalorian War had begun. Revan abandoned his Master to fight the war. Many Jedi left with him. She was alone again. Her heart damaged by yet another loss, conflicted between her loyalty to the Jedi, her student, and to her lost love, she lost focus. Her secret love child was discovered.

The Jedi Council exiled her from the order she had sacrificed so much to be part of. Banished from her life as a Jedi, she rejoined Revan to fight in the war. Her lover Yusanis fought at her side. Although she would learn the horrors of war first hand she felt whole reunited with her former Padawan and her true love. She looked forward to the war's end. To be with her lover, her daughter, her friend, but it was not to be.

The war ended in a final devastating battle above Malachor V and then Revan was gone. He left the Republic without warning or explanation. He left her again. Betrayed she turned to Yusanis for comfort but the carnage had changed him as well. He abandoned war for a life in politics negotiating peace, abandoned Arren Kae the warrior and returned to his family. For ten years he had raised Kae's daughter as his own, with his other children. He did not want to disrupt their life any further.

Lenora was lost in the powerful emotions in the gatekeepers voice. Hours passed as she listened to her story. She felt connected to Kae and her experiences.

"And so Arren Kae went to the only place in the galaxy as broken and damaged as her soul. She went to Malachor V. She took a small transport, flew passed the hundreds of vessels orbiting Malachor as little more than floating graveyards for thousands of Jedi, tens of thousands of Mandalorians, she walked about the charred husks and wreckage of hundreds of vessels more along its surface. Everywhere around her was death. The Force itself was wounded by the purge. And there, among the graves and the forgotten, the fallen, the Jedi Master Arren Kae died."

The words snapped Lenora out of the calm trance she was in. Died? What did it mean she died? Wasn't the gatekeeper Arren Kae? She was far too old to be her if she died after the war. Was someone else telling the story? Then how would she have been so detailed?

Many questions raced around her mind. She thought to ask one but Anise interrupted her train of thought.

"He's coming," she whispered. She recognized the voice and though she was surprised to hear it she appreciated the warning. She picked the holocron up and put it back on the shelf then took Anise by the hand and led her out of the room. She took a position at the map displayed in the main room to pretend she was studying it as Talus entered alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**A New Identity**

Talus sat in his throne silently for a period of time meditating. Lenora watched him carefully keeping her distance with her defenses raised. She had no chance of defeating Talus but if he was to attack her again she wanted to at least make a fight of it.

He opened his eyes and motioned with his hand for her to approach. Being summoned like a slave was insulting but there was little she could do. She swallowed her pride and moved close enough to speak with him in a normal voice.

"Do you know the Sith code?" Talus asked her.

"Most of it. We don't study it."

"Recite the Sith code using an Imperial accent."

First being treated like a slave, now being ordered to perform, she wasn't sure if she was going to survive here. She tried to bury her contempt and give it a shot.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion," she said. Her fake Imperial accent only lasted the first few words. As the sentence continued and her mind shifted to remembering the next part it had all but faded.

"Through passion I gain power,"

"Strength," Talus billowed.

"Through passion I gain strength," she corrected herself. "Through strength I gain power."

She repeated the last sentence a second time and no more words entered her mind. She didn't know the rest, only a few words but she wasn't sure of the order. Talus finished for her with a loud voice and conviction.

"Through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

She ran the words through her mind again, trying to commit them to memory. After a brief pause Talus demanded she repeat the mantra back to him. She did so. She knew enough of the words that it was easy to retain after hearing him put it together in the correct order.

"You must memorize these words. I won't bother teaching you the meaning. A Jedi is incapable of understanding them. But as an apprentice you may be required to recite it if we meet another Sith. Make a mistake and many questions will follow. That would be bad for both of us."

"I will not forget," she tried to assure him.

"Now repeat it again, this time in an Imperial accent."

Lenora tried again to imitate his accent. It was easier to remember the words and she could focus a little more on delivery. Talus just stared at her when she finished.

"That was horrific," he finally stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep trying. I've never been good at accents."

"We'll never get from that to passable in three days. I'll have a droid brought here to help train you but we'll have to come up with something else."

"Like what?"

"A device to disguise your voice. I thought the mask would distort it enough to take the edge off but you'll need something much more significant."

Lenora looked at the mask she had been carrying around.

"Are these the clothes you wish me to wear, Darth Talus?" Lenora asked, trying to sound as respectful as she could.

"I had them brought here for you. We must disguise your identity."

"Yes, I know. I was wondering if this particular mask was required. These particular clothes."

"The Jedi like to wear simple clothes that allow them to seem unconcerned with material possessions and to not draw too much attention. A Sith dresses precisely to draw attention to himself. We choose black to draw attention to our power in the Dark Side. Some use extravagant robes to signify wealth or power. A mask hides your face and can intimidate people that are forced to stare into lifeless metal when speaking to the wearer."

"I understand," she said sounding resigned to the wardrobe.

"To answer your question, I care nothing for your attire provided it meets the criteria I've discussed."

Lenora's mood improved slightly. At least she could find a different mask, perhaps one that allowed her to breath. Of course she didn't know how she would do that.

"When we reach Rendesis we will be docked at an orbital station for several hours. On that station there is a merchant that caters to Sith tastes. You may leave the ship for a short period of time to visit this merchant. Select what you wish by way of clothing or masks. The charges will be put to my credit."

"Thank you, Darth Talus," Lenora said. She thought to use the term 'my lord' but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"It will be a good first run, to pass as a Sith in a public place. Anise can sense any Force sensitive people on station. If she says it is clear you may go. I'll demand customs direct any Sith that lands on station to my vessel immediately. Your path should remain clear."

She offered a slight bow to Talus. He dismissed her to her bedroom with the instructions to keep practicing the Sith code. She left his presence repeating the mantra being sure to commit it to memory.

Two droids appeared in Lenora's room about an hour later. One was a small spherical droid that floated next to her. The other was human sized.

"Greetings, my lord," the larger droid began. "I was sent here to help alleviate a speech impediment you have developed. I have been instructed to not record your likeness to memory. Rather than continually erase the information, I will face away from you for the duration of our training."

"Wonderful. I like staring at the back of a droid."

"My," the droid exclaimed, "what a horrible disability. Let us begin immediately."

The training consisted of the droid asking a series of simple riddles asking Lenora for both the answer and how she deduced it. The training droid was programmed not to hear any answer that was not spoken in a proper accent and would repeat the question. While that was annoying enough the small droid that hovered next to her would emit the most obnoxious buzz directly into her ear whenever she reverted to her natural accent.

Training lasted two hours at a time, leaving a small break between sessions for her to calm her nerves and let the ringing in her ear subside. She didn't recall ever looking so forward to sleep.

#

Talus summoned Lenora to his throne. She had not seen him for a couple of days nor did she sense him even return to his bedroom to sleep. Upon entering this area a few moments ago she stood in her doorway to wait for his call.

She approached him quickly and took a position standing in front of him. He produced a small banded necklace from a pocket and held it out to her. It was little more than a black strap that clasped in the back wrapping tightly around her throat. In the front was a round silver disk.

"You wear this with the disk covering your larynx. It will disguise your voice completely."

Lenora examined it and then slipped it around her neck.

"_How does…_" she started. The voice surprised her to silence. The sound was like a nearly lifeless robotic monotone. While still sounding female her own voice was indecipherable buried in the electronic disguise.

"_Wow. I can't believe this,_" the strange voice continued.

"You must still use your new accent, however the distortion with this device will cover your imperfections."

Lenora held her hand over her throat when she spoke her next words.

"_Have we reached Rendesis?_"

"We have. I have four soldiers ready to escort you to the merchant. Put on your mask."

She moved briskly to her bedroom and pulled the mask from a drawer. Taking a moment to calm her mind she snapped the helmet on. She kept her eyes closed until the vision had time to power up. Then she pulled a heavy black robe over her clothes and returned to Talus.

He watched her approach taking an interest in her new appearance. Her face covered by a faceless helmet, a black robe obscuring her figure.

"_Any last minute instructions?_" the robotic voice asked.

"You are missing one final piece for your disguise."

She stopped playing with the device covering her throat and looked closer at Talus. He showed her a double-bladed lightsaber hilt. She recognized it immediately. He levitated it towards her and with some hesitation she took it.

She moved it between her hands finding the balance of the device then ignited two violet blades. She twirled the saber around quickly and then turned it off. It was the saber she had taken from the Sith she killed aboard Darth Vuull's flagship months ago. A saber she had claimed for no more than a few minutes before leaving it behind as she escorted Duros' remains to Tython.

"_Have you held onto this…for me?_" Lenora asked, again startled by the disguised voice.

"I held onto it. It's an exceptionally well built saber. I kept it for me, though I have no use for such a weapon. Now you may use it for the duration of your sentence at which time you will return it to me. I'm sure the Jedi have your lightsaber."

"_They do._"

Four soldiers entered the room and stood just inside the doorway. They arrived just in time to stop her dwelling too long on why Talus kept the lightsaber.

"Your escort," Talus observed.

She looked him in the eye. He stared back but not directly in her eyes. She realized he could not exactly see where they were behind the mask but had guessed. She offered the slightest bow before finding a clasp on her waist for the lightsaber and walked toward the soldiers.

Lenora walked in the middle of a square formed by the four soldiers, two in front, two behind. They all wore the identical heavy armor. Full helmets covered their faces. The armor was a dark gray except for a red stripe down the center of the helmet and chest and the red Imperial symbol on each shoulder. They each walked with a blaster rifle in their hands held so the barrel was pointed up. The armor clanged with each synchronized step. The noise was ignored while they moved through the ship. Once inside the orbital station they attracted a lot of attention.

Lenora was intrigued by what she saw on the station. There were some military people, officers and soldiers, but they were scattered around the crowd. The majority of the crowd was made up of people. Just people. There were businesses selling food, cantinas filled with travelers, vendors buying and selling exotic weapons or armors, aliens mingled with humans, freighter pilots hanging around while their ships refueled, children holding hands with parents, rich and poor moving out of elevators together. There were people living life not entirely unlike a scene you would find on Coruscant or Corellia, or any other Republic world she had been on. Her whole life's training focused on the Sith and the evils they were capable of committing. It had never occurred to her before now there was a whole society that came with them. Obviously, she knew people there had families, the population grew somehow, but it was different to see it first hand. Outside of the events of the powerful, the Jedi and the Sith, life went on. Perhaps it was just a little thing but it made an impact on her mind.

While she was amazed at the ordinariness of the people she saw, she elicited the exact opposite effect on them. A Sith was not an exceptional thing to find here. A Sith with an escort of heavy troopers was. Granted, a single Sith would be worth more than a dozen troops so the extra firepower didn't make them more dangerous. It did indicate a degree of political power added to the brute power already assumed.

Conversations stopped as she passed by as everyone tried to get a peek before continuing their own activity. Whenever her face turned towards a group they bowed their heads respectfully before turning away.

Lenora never said a word to the troopers. They had their mission clear before she arrived. Bring her to a shop. They had walked the path from the ship to their destination two times before coming for her. They had inspected a few places an ambush might be possible. It was easy for her to stay dead center of the formation. She could see the merchant in front them. The shop had a series of robes with exaggerated shoulder pads in front, completely impractical to wear in combat. She started to doubt she would find anything there.

Her eyes glanced around the other shops and when one caught her attention she stopped short. Her escort stepped passed her. She turned toward the store but didn't move and the soldiers scrambled to retake their formation around her each one looking around for any threats. She wasn't sure if they were guarding her or merely an extension of her prison guards. Then she realized, she was a Sith. They were her servants.

"The store is only twenty more paces, my lord," the leader informed her.

Lenora rubbed her throat and prepared her senses for her new voice.

"_I wish to go there,_" she said with her best accent and pointing at the store. She was still surprised by the robotic, distorted voice.

On cue the soldiers moved toward the shop. What had caught her eye was a display of a red corset laced up the front from the bottom to just below the chest. The top of the corset was black with a V-shaped plunging neckline ending at the laces. She thought it was pretty, sexy even. She didn't think she could wear it but she just wanted to see it up close.

As they approached the small shop a young sales girl ran away. A moment later an older man appeared to meet his Sith customer as she reached the entrance. He bowed his head low. All conversation inside the store stopped. The other customers ceased their shopping. The young sales girl returned to take a position near her employer along with a few more members of the staff.

"What can I do for you, my lord," the older man asked.

Lenora didn't know what to say. She was surprised by the reaction and was beginning to feel guilty for interrupting so many people. She looked deeper into the shop and saw a masquerade mask that hung on a wall as part of a display. It was the same deep red as the corset in the front. What made it unique was the way the mask curved down after crossing the cheekbones. The material tapered into two thin strips that hung down from the sides. It would cover her scar and still allow her to breathe.

"_The mask,_" her voice startled not just herself this time, but caused the shop staff to jump as well. The mood in the shop changed from nervous concern to fear.

The employees all scrambled around not sure what mask she was talking about. It was a decoration that had been there for so long they had stopped seeing it. Finally, the newest employee found it and pulled it down. She handed it to the old man who presented it to Lenora. She held it in both hands. It was made of a cloth material, soft to the touch. She turned it around a few times but couldn't see how it would stay on since there was no strap.

"The mask," the old man said guessing her question, "forms a bond with the skin, static electricity I believe. To remove it, you press this corner and it comes right off." He smiled nervously, hoping he did not insult his customer.

"_I need privacy,_" she demanded.

"We have change rooms, my lord," the man said. He shooed his employees away to make sure all the rooms were cleared out.

The soldiers were the first to respond to his gesture indicating the way. The two lead soldiers moved quickly passed him shoving clothing racks aside as they made their way to the changing rooms. The shop was quite small and it was easy to see where to go. Lenora followed her soldiers. When they got to the rooms one employee held the door open. The first soldier pushed her away from the door and with a quick hand signal another soldier entered the tiny room. He turned a few times inside knocking on the walls and stomping on the floor. Satisfied the room was secure he exited and stood aside.

Lenora had to admit she was having fun. Watching people fall over themselves trying to show her kindness, and seeing hardened heavy troopers inspecting a ladies' changing room for hidden dangers was too much. She had to suppress the urge to laugh. For a moment she was thankful no one could see her smile behind the mask.

Inside the room and finally alone she pulled the metal mask off. She stared at herself in the mirror that made up one wall of the room. She ran a finger along her scar again with a sigh. Taking the red mask in both hands she pressed it over her face.

It did cover her scar completely, though just barely. She took a few moments to adjust the material as it rolled across her nose, extending nearly to the tip. The material that dangled from the side of her cheeks reached her collarbone and if she tilted her head to one side, the strand on the opposite side would hang in mid-air. Her scar was covered, but she could see her eyes. She could see herself. She had mixed feelings about the mask, wondering if it really covered enough. She would need to do more to disguise herself with this kind of mask.

She pulled the heavy robe off of her shoulders and dropped it on the floor. Still watching herself in the mirror she pulled the tie from her hair and let it hang loose over her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it up, pushing some behind her shoulder, some in front. Satisfied with her new hairstyle she opened the door again.

The staff was surprised by her appearance. No one apparently expected such a young woman, nor one with pretty features, at least the ones not covered. The Dark Side quickly took its toll on youth but Lenora suffered from no such affliction.

She checked to make sure the device around her throat had not been dislodged before speaking.

"_Bring me the red corset from the front._"

Immediately all the employees except for the owner disappeared. They returned with several sizes of the corset. The young woman held out one in front of Lenora, then switched to a different size. Lenora disappeared again inside the room.

It took some effort to get the garment on, she had never worn anything like it before but she liked the way she looked in it. She would never wear something so revealing or designed to evoke feelings of sexual arousal in others. Yes, she liked to wear half shirts that exposed her stomach but she didn't consider that sexy, maybe just showing off her conditioning a little bit. This was different. But behind the mask, in character, she needed to be different. She could be anybody else. When her sentence was up she could be Lenora again. The temporary conditions gave her license to be and do anything without ever damaging Lenora or her reputation.

She exited the change room again with the corset on. She pointed to a few more items to try on. It finally occurred to her that she was in a lingerie shop and actual clothes were hard to come by, but she was satisfied with the several outfits she found and a small selection of cosmetics. Her favorite piece was the black see-through shawl she could wear draped over her shoulders or secured around her neck like a cape.

She never made it to the merchant that she was supposed to see. Once she was through with her selections she put her original clothes back on except for the metal mask. In her new red mask, she left without a word. The soldiers left some forms behind for the merchant to fill out to get paid for the items she took.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Prison Visit**

Dorian exited the drop ship shuttle that carried him down from the orbital station above Hutta. The trip to the prison seemed faster than the last time. He checked in his bag as he did previously and was taken to a similar visiting room, windowless with a simple table and two uncomfortable chairs. After what seemed too long of a wait the door finally opened.

A dark haired woman entered the room escorted by two guards. She was much older than Lenora and had the look of someone who had spent most of her life in various prisons. She looked surprised when she saw Dorian waiting for her in the chair.

"Who is this woman?" Dorian asked the guards.

"Who are you?" she asked him in a tone that indicated she took offense to his inquiry.

"You asked to see Marsha Vost," one guard responded in a disinterested tone.

"This is not Marsha," Dorian said trying to stop the guard from leaving.

He looked at the woman. She shrugged at him. The guard shrugged back and turned to leave again.

"Wait a minute. This is not who I came to see," Dorian tried pleading with him.

"Look, I just go by the name on the cell," the guard answered hoping it would be enough to get him out of this conversation.

"Listen to me, this is not Marsha Vost. I don't care what name is on the cell. I want to see Marsha Vost."

The guard wasn't budging and Dorian had to reach out with the Force to touch his mind to convince him to investigate further. He didn't like to use his power to influence people, but sometimes there was no argument that could make a person care. He waited patiently as the guards left with the strange woman.

A few minutes later the door opened and another guard with a few more stripes on his sleeve entered to confirm the name of the prisoner Dorian needed to see. He left and returned with the same woman, this time entering first.

"And you're saying this is not Marsha Vost?" the guard asked.

"No, it's not. Why don't you just ask her instead of wasting my time?"

"I can be Marsha, sugar. You can call me anything you want."

Dorian ignored her. The guard disappeared again, dragging the woman out of the visiting room. Dorian started to get concerned. He sensed no deception in the prison guards, just indifference. After some time he was escorted to an office to wait while they searched through records. After what seemed like more than an hour he was escorted to the warden's office.

The office was empty when he entered. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the executive desk. Dorian admired the piece. It was the only thing in the office worth looking at. He had gathered his bag with his lightsaber from the check in and kept it on the floor between his feet.

After a few more minutes the warden entered, a comparatively well dressed Evocii with a handkerchief in hand. He offered a brief greeting and an apology as he entered. He held a few files in his hand, one of which was open and he was reading from it as he moved across the room. He took a seat behind his desk and rested the files in front of him. He took a few swipes at his nose before finally looking up at Dorian.

"Very sorry for making you wait. I was at home when I received a call that I was needed here."

"That's fine," Dorian accepted the apology and hoped to set the man at ease.

"There seems to have been a terrible mix up. The prisoners are all assigned numbers when they enter, as you could imagine the names of some species are very difficult to pronounce and it does make it much simpler to use numbers."

"I understand."

"Well the last two digits of Marsha Vost's number was 89. The woman you met happened to have been transfered at the same time as Marsha. Her last two numbers were 98. The beginning of the prisoners' numbers identify their species. Naturally both prisoners being human they were identical."

"So Marsha was put in the wrong cell."

"Well, no, actually, just the files were switched. We sometimes keep the files on the door outside the cells. Honestly, this is the first time anything like this has happened."

"Mistakes happen," Dorian again tried to reassure his nervous host.

"This is a very serious mistake. I have to tell you I take personal responsibility for this."

"Look, it's ok. Pull the other woman's file. I'd like to see Marsha now."

The warden wiped his nose several times.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this way. Um, well, she died nearly a week ago."

Dorian stared at the man dumbfounded.

"That can't be," he insisted.

"This is my fault. I understand that Marsha was a special prisoner. We have instructions to notify a contact from the Republic if anything out of the ordinary happened. We would have contacted you sooner but we didn't realize that it was Marsha Vost that was dead. I mean here's the paperwork."

"She can't be dead," Dorian repeated.

"Please accept my apology for not contacting you sooner," the warden's voice turned desperate.

"I want to see the body, now," Dorian demanded.

The warden shuffled through another file.

"We have her remains still on site. Prisoners are cremated immediately after an autopsy. We store the remains for several months to allow time to notify next of kin and travel time."

Dorian felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. He still didn't fully believe the warden.

"You have her remains? How do I know it is her? I can't test ashes."

"We record the cremation normally," the warden said as he shuffled through the file again. "Ah, yes we have it recorded. Would you like to view it now?"

"Yes," he answered as calmly as he could.

The warden used a datapad on his desk to retrieve the file. It didn't take him long to find the video he wanted to see. He watched a few seconds of it before handing the datapad to Dorian. He took it from him eagerly hoping to see someone else on the screen. It was a grainy image recorded from a camera mounted on the ceiling. It showed a young dark-haired woman on a cot. The body was wrapped in a blanket but the face was showing. The handlers made a point to get out of the way so the camera would show the face before sliding it into the crematory.

The woman's face was half covered by a bandage. The image was poor quality and he couldn't be sure it was Lenora he was looking at or someone that merely looked like her but some of the hope he clung to slipped away after seeing the image.

"Why is she bandaged?" Dorian asked.

"We had an incident a few days before she passed."

"What kind of incident?" Dorian lowered his voice trying to stay calm.

"Well, it seemed Marsha was attacked by a fellow inmate. She was cut severely. In return she killed her attacker and two of her friends. Well, she killed two on the spot. The third lingered for a few days before succumbing to her injuries."

"That's not possible," Dorian repeated quietly.

"Now, please understand, the file was switched before this incident. I mean the report was made but to the wrong file. The trigger to notify the Republic was missed, I mean, had the paperwork said Marsha was involved, we would have notified the Republic immediately. We do a lot of business with the Republic, and we really do not want this to disrupt our relationship going forward."

Dorian burst up into a standing position and shouted at the warden, "I don't care about the Republic!"

The warden cowered in his chair. Dorian's head sank and he lowered himself carefully back into his chair with one hand covering his mouth. He took a few deep breaths.

"You understand Marsha Vost was an alias?" he asked the warden calmly.

"Yes," the warden replied and wiped his nose again.

"She was a Jedi."

"I assumed that even before she killed the three inmates. After that, there wasn't much of a mystery. I mean, she sent people flying everywhere with no visible weapons. Then bursts of lightning lighting up the air, it was amazing. The whole prison was buzzing."

"Lightning?"

"Yeah, that's what they said. I wasn't there."

"Force Lightning is a Dark Side power. Lenora, Marsha, couldn't do that."

"Maybe it wasn't like that at all. All I know is she killed them. We put her in solitary confinement trying to keep her safe, and the other inmates safe."

"What did the autopsy say she died from?"

"Poison."

"You can't poison a Jedi, she would have known her food was poisoned. She would have sensed it."

"You know, I knew Marsha a little bit," the warden said taking on a sympathetic tone. "I spoke to her several times. The truth is, I think it was suicide. I mean, yes someone poisoned her food. That happened many times actually. She always knew. This time, she ate it. I think she knew it poisoned. I think she just had enough. Prison was harder on her than the others."

Dorian stood up abruptly again.

"I'm going to do a full investigation. I want to talk to her doctors, to the guards that moved her around, prisoners, cooks, everyone. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely," the warden said as he stood up from the table. "You will have anything you want. We are completely transparent. Whatever we can do to prove to the Republic that the prisoners they bring here are well managed. It would be a pity if one incident would outweigh many years of reliable service."

The warden was true to his word. Dorian spent hours interviewing guards and prisoners. He heard the story about the prisoners Lenora was said to have killed. The story varied by degree and of what powers killed them. The Force Lightning version appeared frequently but some stories didn't include that detail. He discarded it as an exaggeration, much more dramatic to say you saw some powerful visual display rather than some unseen attack that knocked someone to the ground.

He spoke to the doctors that treated her injury. He visited the cells she stayed in, the infirmary. He spoke to guards that had escorted her there, some that watched over her, and others that brought her to solitary. He rested on a bed in the infirmary for a few hours and continued his interviews the next day. He even found the cook that poisoned her. Throughout his investigation, every version the story told was consistent with all the others, no matter how many he spoke to. Hope that it wasn't true faded with every interview. The more he stared at that grainy image, the clearer he saw Lenora lying there. Finally, he called his investigation complete and returned to his ship.

He walked back to the spaceport at a very slow pace. His mind was racing, bouncing between happy memories, and the battle on Alderaan that led to her being here. Once on his starship leaving Hutta he called Master Sesh's holo.

"Hello, Dorian," Sesh greeted him cheerily.

"She's gone, Master"

"Who's gone?"

"Lenora. She's dead."

"What? How?"

"Poisoned."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I'm bringing her remains with me."

"I'm very sorry, Dorian. We'll send a team of investigators from the Republic. We'll find out who did this."

"I found the guy. He was paid by some Hutt. He doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"He poisoned her food, but she ate it willingly. She killed herself."

"Dorian, let's not jump to any conclusions. There are experts that can tell us much more."

"There's more to this, Master. This, Talus, Darth Talus, he has something to do with this. Tell me everything you know about him. I have to find out how he was involved. I must find justice for her."

"Meet me on Tython. We know quite a bit about him and his properties. I'll show you everything we have."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Just A Name**

It was only a few hours after Lenora returned that the ship left Redesis for Kote. The journey was short and she was told to prepare to play her part full time. She spent the last hours aboard the capital ship with her droids, practicing her accent. After more than two days straight it was starting to become second nature. It was still a poor imitation but with the added distortion no one would notice.

Her heart beat quicker as the nervous energy built up. Her broken ribs still hurt when she forgot about them and moved too suddenly. She liked the idea of a more deliberate personality for her alter ego. Having to think before moving aided in her creation.

For her first impression she decided to wear the red and black corset she liked so much, a pair of black tight-fitting shorts under a floor length black skirt with six different slits to the top of her legs, knee high boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves that extended over her elbows to complete the look. She put on the red mask and strapped her voice box over her throat.

She dressed while the droids put her to work. She was doing well until she was busy applying black lipstick and using eyeliner to extend the corners of her eyes, making them appear less round. The buzzing floating droid screamed into action. She decided to wait until she was finished with her make-up to continue her practice session.

She had no way of knowing how much time she would have alone going forward. The nervous energy seemed to dissipate a bit while she was busy dressing. She stood in front of the full length mirror practicing all the subtle moves she could make that would expose her legs. Coupled with the plunging neckline and tight fit top exposing part of her breasts, she figured not too many people would notice her face.

About an hour passed from when she was finished dressing and Talus entered her room. He stepped in at his usual brisk pace but stopped short in the doorway when he saw Lenora. She was in front of the mirror again and spun to face him when the door opened. It took a second for the skirt to settle back down at her sides.

"An interesting wardrobe selection," Talus said after studying her for a few seconds.

"_Then, you approve?_"

"It will do. We are ready to leave. From this point forward, you must act like a Sith. Stay in character. Do not allow your accent to slip. Your life is at stake."

Lenora nodded.

"Anise is already on the surface. Your belongings will be brought later. Leave the droids. Follow me," he commanded and turned to go.

Lenora grabbed a sheer black cape and her violet lightsaber from the top of the dresser as she passed. Clasping the cape around her neck she ran a few steps to catch up to Talus. He walked fast. The soldiers that escorted them through the corridors marched double time to keep in front. Their entourage seemed to grow as they got closer to the Fury Class starship that served as Talus' shuttle to the surface. The same ship that she arrived on as Talus' prisoner, now she would leave aboard it as his Apprentice. Once in the hanger bay most of the escorts took a position around the edge and stopped. Only Talus and Lenora with a handful of soldiers continued onto the Fury.

She stayed at Talus' side as he moved to a rear compartment. They both took seats and strapped in for the short but turbulent ride into Kote's atmosphere, Lenora occasionally stealing glances at Talus. Two guards in the room with them made private conversation impossible. She really wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

It took no more than ten minutes to land on top of the command building in the middle of Heques, Kote's capitol city. She stood when Talus did. Immediately after landing several soldiers exited the ship. Talus and Lenora stood shoulder to shoulder at the top of the ramp. He turned his head to look down at her. He said nothing but the look was an order, a reminder, to be prepared.

General Besnik was there to greet Darth Talus and his new apprentice. Word was sent days earlier to prepare living arrangements for her. That was the only information that was given. He stood at attention when seeing Talus emerge first. Lenora stayed right behind him. As the two walked down the ramp a strong breeze crossed the platform lifting Talus' robe. Lenora's skirt nearly disappeared as a series of black strips of material scattered in all directions. Besnik's eyes fell on the feminine, muscular legs, then quickly moved up to her eyes. Lenora looked out at the mass of troops standing in formation and made eye contact with Besnik, slightly embarrassed. Besnik quickly averted his eyes.

He gave a polite bow in greeting to Darth Talus and his companion then joined the quick pace to the elevator.

"Welcome back, Darth Talus. I trust your travels were fruitful," Besnik started the conversation.

"What news of Tesor?" Talus demanded.

"Tesor was attacked again shortly after you left. Our new tactics proved to be very effective. We routed the rebels with no casualties on our side. There were injuries to some of our soldiers but they should make a full recovery."

"Did we capture any leaders?"

"No. They typically fight to the death, and they are very decentralized. I fear they may not have true leaders."

"And the governor I appointed?"

"He is waiting for you in your command room, my lord. He's been very effective in such a short time. An excellent choice."

"I expect you to make more progress against these rebels now with more time to dedicate to military matters."

"Of course."

The two Sith, the general, and a few soldiers entered the elevator together. Lenora said nothing. She felt like everyone was staring at her although she tried to convince herself at the same time it was only her imagination. All conversation stopped in the closed space anyway. It gave her a chance to try to settle her nerves. She made eye contact with Besnik twice on the elevator. He looked away quickly the first time. The second time he smiled and offered a slight bow. Lenora looked away instead.

The elevator opened and the entire entourage emptied into a hallway. They walked down a long corridor that opened into Talus' command room. Lenora recognized the room. It was like a larger version of Talus' quarters on the ship, complete with a large chair on top of a raised platform. The lines of computer terminals had people stationed in front of them. The map changed several times as a team of officers flipped through topographical maps of the city and surrounding territory. Another man met Talus halfway across the room and escorted him to his seat. Lenora inferred this was the governor Besnik had mentioned moments ago.

He was much taller than she or Besnik, though still dwarfed by Talus. He wore elegant robes that helped to obscure the simple shirt and pants underneath that hung across little more than a skeletal form. She wondered if the breeze that met her on the roof might have blown him away, perhaps he stayed inside for safety's sake.

Talus mounted his chair pointing to a spot to his right in front of the dais he wanted Lenora to stand. The governor exchanged greetings with Talus and General Besnik. When he began to discuss the research he had completed Talus cut him off.

"I don't wish to keep my apprentice here long. She has other matters to attend to. Have the new slaves brought in now so she can select one. We'll continue these other matters when I have dismissed her."

Lenora's head snapped around to find Talus' eyes but he ignored her.

"Very good, Darth Talus," the governor said as he moved a few paces away to direct underlings.

Lenora saw Besnik retreat as well and she took the opportunity to sneak a word in.

"_Please don't,_" was all she could get out. She attempted to speak softly but the voice box projected her voice much louder than she intended. She cut herself off at the same time Talus did.

"You will select a slave, Lenora," Talus assured her.

She saw the governor approach again and tried to protest for the final second they had together alone.

"_I can't._"

Talus leaned forward in his chair closer to her and spoke in a low voice, extending their privacy by a second or two.

"You are not here to change the structure of Imperial society. You are here to blend in. Sith do not do laundry. They do not change the sheets on their bed. Treat them however you wish, but you will choose one."

Six slaves filed into the room. They were led by an official in an administrator's uniform. There were four male and two female. Two of the males were Twi'leks, one Togruta, and one human. The females were both Twi'lek, a green-yellow skin tone, the other a pale blue. The blue Twi'lek caught Lenora's attention immediately upon entering the room.

All of the slaves were dressed in simple, cheap clothing of bleary brown tones. Around each neck was a metallic slave collar. There was nothing remarkable about their disposition. No sadness that Lenora could sense. These were people for whom freedom was not an option, generations of slavery removed any desire to aspire higher. They merely accepted their role in society without any judgment. The best that a slave could hope for was to have a compassionate master. All but the blue Twi'lek. She was terrified.

Lenora sensed the Twi'lek's terror. She was caught in a vicious cycle. First of allowing her fear to become visible, then it magnified as she worried about what punishment would follow for not appearing calm. This in turn increased the anxiety and its outward appearance. What started with a nervous twitch in her lekku had become a constant shiver with tears starting to form in her eyes. Lenora was getting angry just thinking what abuse could leave someone in such a pitiful state.

"Now," Talus demanded.

Lenora glared at him. The anger showed on her face. The governor moved closer to her motioning backwards to the slaves behind him.

"Are they unsatisfactory, my lord?" he asked.

It took a second for Lenora to realize he was speaking to her. She fixed her gaze on him with no effort to soften her mood. The one plus of pretending to be Sith, being angry didn't require a cause.

She crossed her arms over her chest and ignored the governor as she walked in front of the six slaves. She paused briefly in front of each one starting with the two females. Then she walked behind them and after completing a lap returned to her position standing in front of Talus.

"_The blue Twi'lek,_" she announced in her robotic monotone. She spoke slowly in her well rehearsed accent.

The governor looked up at Talus with some concern on his face.

"You may find a male more useful," Talus suggested.

Now it was Lenora's turn to be nervous. Was that an order? She tried to read Talus but his face was like a stone. She turned back to look at the slaves again. By now the blue Twi'lek was a trembling mess.

"_I'll take the girl,_" Lenora repeated, unwilling to send the girl back to her tormentor, even if it meant Talus' wrath.

Talus nodded to the governor his approval.

"An excellent choice, my lord," he said to Lenora.

The Twi'lek threw herself down crying and groveling on the floor. She was not grateful. If anything she was more afraid if that was possible.

"Get this slave out of my sight," Talus demanded, annoyed by her display.

"Deliver her to the apprentice's quarters," the governor directed an underling. "Add the rest of the slaves to Darth Talus' servants."

As orders were announced and the other five were filing out the blue Twi'lek stayed on the floor, still thanking her new master. She couldn't decide if she was better off silent or continuing to show her appreciation. Talus' outburst made her shrink from the dais but did not deter her rantings. It took a shock from the slave collar to silence her after a short scream. Lenora instinctively and aggressively went after the handler. He seemed confused by her advance. She stopped herself from grabbing him. She could feel Talus' stare burrowing into her back.

"_I don't want her damaged_," she thought to say to catch herself.

"Yes, my lord," the handler answered, still wrangling her onto her feet. "I'll be careful. May I go?"

She waved him on with a curt gesture.

"And by way of introduction, my name is Kolig, my lord. I am the governor of Kote. I was appointed to the this post only two short weeks ago."

Again it took a second for Lenora to register that he was addressing her. She just blinked at him and then continued to watch her slave be escorted from the room_._

"Uh…We were quite excited to learn Darth Talus had selected an apprentice," he continued. "We should place your name in the records. I believe I heard Darth Talus address you as Lenora, is that…"

"_No!_" Lenora blurted out cutting off his words. The outburst surprised him and he retreated half a step.

"My apologies, my lord. May I have your name for our records?"

Lenora couldn't believe she hadn't thought of a name. All this time spent on a look and an accent and she never considered what to be called? And that stupid outburst was going to make everyone suspicious. Was it too late to change her name now that they heard Talus call her Lenora? She looked the governor over and the general as well that had moved closer to them since the slaves left. Then she calmed herself. She took a graceful step toward them turning just quick enough to expose a leg as she moved. Both men's eyes dropped partway but they caught themselves and looked away from her.

"_Norah, is what you heard._"

"Ah, I see how I could make such a mistake" Kolig said offering a bow as an apology.

Satisfied she had averted disaster she turned away from the men to look at the exit her slave was taken through.

"Just, Norah, my lord? Do you have a surname?"

Panic found its way back into Lenora's throat.

"_Kae,_" she blurted out. She didn't know why she said it. The simple name just fell from her mouth when she parted her lips. With that one syllable she admitted to Talus she had listened to the Jedi holocron he planted for her to find. That he had successfully manipulated her into an action that she had tried to deny. She was disgusted and just shook her head.

"Norah Kae. I will update our records accordingly," Kolig said.

"Norah Kae," Talus called to her. She turned sharply to face him. "You will retire to your quarters until I summon you. You have work to do."

"_Yes, Darth Talus_," she said with slight bow. General Besnik motioned to two soldiers to escort the young Sith to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Three Prisoners**

Lenora followed the escort to her room. She took careful note of the direction so she would be able to find her own way around. She felt slightly more at home in such a modern facility. She was surrounded on all sides by metal. Electronics and access panels scarred the face of the walls. They walked passed other soldiers and administrators about their normal duties to keep the place running. Her mind was still focused on the Twi'lek slave. She wanted the handler away from her as soon as possible.

The soldiers stopped at a door. One typed into an access panel next to the door.

"My lord, you may enter a passcode if you wish," he said to her.

She looked at the screen as it displayed a keypad with symbols and a section to place her hand for a fingerprint identification. She thought it was a bad idea to allow herself to be fingerprinted. She entered a series of numbers and letters, the day her sentence was completed. The day she would return to Tython and the Jedi. Every time she typed the entrance code to this room it would remind her of the day she could leave.

The soldiers stayed outside as Lenora entered a large room alone. Immediately to her right as she entered was a table that doubled as a dinner or conference table. She ignored the rest of the room. Her attention was focused on the slave groveling on the floor against the wall and the handler teasing her, pretending to press the remote for the shock collar. He was laughing, having a good time at her expense. The tortured creature was at her wits end trying to survive for another moment.

Lenora tried to calm herself. She wanted nothing more than to crush this pathetic excuse for a man out of existence. She left the door open and strode confidently at him.

"Sorry, my lord. She doesn't listen real good. Here's the remote for her collar," he said as he stood perfectly straight facing her. The slave stopped begging and broke down into a steady cry.

"_How do I remove it?_"

"Remove it? I have a tool in my shop that unlocks it."

"_Get it._"

"You want me to remove the collar?"

Lenora glared at the handler. She had given people angry stares before, but this one had an effect like none other. Instantly the handler's state of mind matched the pathetic creature on the floor by his feet. His stared back in a panic only a man who understood what it could mean being on the wrong side of a Sith could comprehend.

"_Make me ask you again_," the robotic voice threatened.

"I'll get it right now, my lord."

"_Run_."

Run he did. He ran as fast as he could out of Lenora's room. He crashed into the wall as he tried to turn in the direction of his shop. She listened to him stomp down the hallway and watched the soldiers watching him run down the corridor with mild amusement on their faces.

The Twi'lek managed to get up onto her knees. She tried wiping the tears from her face, fearing what reaction her outpouring of emotion would bring from her new Sith master. Lenora wanted to reach out and touch her, to offer a reassuring embrace but the soldiers outside prevented her from getting out of character. The slave herself made that impossible. Could she tell her who she really was? How much loyalty could she expect from such a weak creature?

The way the soldiers' heads perked up and the smirks returned the their faces told Lenora the handler was returning. She finally heard his heavy feet drumming on the ground. He caught himself on one side of the doorway stopping his momentum in one direction and throwing himself into the room. He ran toward the slave throwing himself onto the floor, sliding on his knees into her with the tool raised in hand. He fumbled around for a few seconds, nerves obviously defeating him from completing a task he must have done thousands of times. His chest heaved as his body gasped for oxygen. Finally the collar gave way and fell from her neck. He took three tries to grab if off the floor and scrambled to his feet. He stood at attention in front of Lenora.

"Is…that…all, my lord," he asked between desperate gasps for air. A heavy veil of sweat formed on his forehead and temples.

She was mildly amused at his obedience. She didn't think he would literally run, she just wanted him to hurry. He didn't appear to be in any condition to actually run more than a few steps. She dismissed him without a word. He left her room clutching his chest and headed straight for a med bay. The chuckling soldiers closed the doors after him to give the Sith privacy.

"_You may stand_," Lenora offered the slave. She slowly made her way to her feet. Standing close together Lenora could see the Twi'lek was about three inches taller than she was. Her form was graceful and she had a voluptuous shape that made Twi'leks so popular as dancers and prostitutes.

"_What is your name?_" Lenora asked while turning and walking away a few steps.

The slave's mind raced as she tried to think of the correct answer.

"My lord hasn't given me a name yet," she answered meekly in a perfect Imperial accent.

"_I'm to give you a name?_" Lenora attempted to sound amused, but the electronic monotone voice could not express any emotion. The slave threw herself on the floor again groveling at Lenora's feet but too afraid to touch her.

"I'd never tell my master what to do. Please forgive me, Please."

Lenora's eyes filled with tears in sympathy. She didn't know how to help her and just kept her back to her. She fought the emotion out of her face and tried to take a new tactic.

"_Tell me your name, and if displeases me I will give you another_."

"Nabrina, my lord," she choked out between tears and sniffles.

"_Nabrina will do. Now let's get acquainted with my accommodations_."

Her quarters were a collection of rooms. This main room was the largest serving as a living and entertaining space, complete with wet bar, elegant couches, and a surprisingly well detailed holo-projector. Off this room there was a large bedroom with a bed on a raised section of the floor with its own private refresher, a meditation chamber which consisted of an unfurnished room large enough to practice lightsaber techniques, a kitchen, and one small room to serve as a slave's accommodation. It had a single cot with a toilet and shower in one corner partially walled off.

She completed her tour with Nabrina always a few paces behind, afraid to follow without instructions, too afraid not to. Lenora couldn't think of anything to say to reassure her not realizing it was the lack of instructions that was now causing Nabrina's torment.

They returned to the main room to find Anise standing in the middle of the living room in front of the couch. Nabrina gasped when she saw her. Lenora was accustomed to her surprise appearances. She did jump slightly but her reaction was much less than Nabrina's.

"_She's been here the whole time, I'm sure_," Lenora explained.

Nabrina wanted to ask who or what she was but didn't dare question a Sith. She just nodded in acknowledgment.

Lenora picked Anise up and placed her on the couch surprised again at how light she was. She unclasped the cape around her neck and slung it over the back of the couch. She sat on the end next to Anise and clicked on the controls embedded into the arm. Nabrina picked up the cape and folded it neatly and held it in her arms as the holovid came to life. A few more button taps and she found a news program. A voice came on to describe the events occurring on some planet she had never heard of. She listened for a while and then said with a sigh, "_Just another day in the Empire._"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Training**

Over the course of several days Lenora came to understand Nabrina better. She wanted instructions and as reluctant as Lenora was at times to provide them, she benefited emotionally from them. Without specifically being told, she kept Lenora's quarters clean. She changed the sheets on her bed daily. She left for several hours to wash the linens and returned with supplies to keep the kitchen stocked.

Still there were hiccups that reduced her into a quivering mess. For example, Lenora made her bed the first morning immediately upon awakening. This was taught and expected in the Jedi temple. When Nabrina saw the bed made she interpreted it as a failure on her part. "Norah Kae" took the opportunity to explain that this is how she wanted it completed, covering for her mistake and also trying to reassure her slave she did nothing wrong.

One evening Lenora decided to brush out her hair. When Nabrina saw it she started trembling. Lenora just handed Nabrina the brush to calm her down. Lenora tried to relax but she was uncomfortable being waited on. She took every opportunity to be away from her slave. She sealed herself in her meditation chamber or took long walks around the capitol building and the surrounding grounds.

Lenora didn't see Talus much at all. He had some training sabers delivered to her quarters in preparation for the training he had promised her. Sometime later a slave arrived at her door to let her know Talus would meet her the next day.

She waited for him to arrive in her meditation chamber. She took the double bladed training saber and practiced with it. It was balanced like a lightsaber despite its fixed blades. All the weight was concentrated in the hilt. The blades were totally weightless. The saber even hummed like a lightsaber and when powered up emitted a red-tinted glow.

Anise stood against the wall watching her practice. She was becoming more animated the more time she spent with Lenora. She started to walk with her rather than just appearing next to her in the room. The last few hours she started to make eye contact and hold the gaze momentarily before staring off into space. Lenora could even start to feel her presence in the Force.

Lenora was surrounded by the dark side here, even when Talus wasn't around. It was like the walls were stained by his presence. She took conscious note of it and spent time every day meditating on the Jedi code in an effort to keep herself from being tainted by it. During a meditation session she detected Talus approaching.

"_Let my master in_," she shouted into the next room. Immediately Nabrina ran to the door and opened it. She bowed her head and stood against the wall as Talus walked by ignoring the servant.

He came straight to the room Lenora was in. She put the saber to her side and offered a slight bow in greeting.

"How are you getting along, Norah Kae?" he asked. This was only the second time he had called her by that name. Many of the Imperials simply called her 'my lord,' though she did occasionally hear 'lord Kae.' She preferred Norah from Talus over Lenora. Hearing him say her real name made it seem dirty.

"_I am comfortable_."

She was always in character. Having a slave in her private chambers meant at no time could she be herself. Lenora was in hiding. Everywhere she wore a mask and her voice disguise.

Talus sized her up for another moment and then reached out with one hand. A single bladed training saber streaked across the room into his hand. He performed a quick flourish with the blade and held it in a fighting stance.

"Let us begin then," he ordered.

Lenora was in the center of the room twenty feet from Talus who was himself only a few paces from the entrance.

"_How shall we…_"

Talus cut off Lenora's words with a diagonal slash at her throat. He seemed to materialize directly in front of her closing the gap in no measurable unit of time. She barely had time to pull her blade up to defend herself. The momentum knocked her back several steps and she had to touch the ground with one hand to keep from falling down. He waited for her to regain her balance before launching another series of strikes that drove her around one side of the room. She parried each blow and tried to move away from his power swings. The series ended with her once again in the center.

"Attack," he demanded.

She hesitated. In that instant Talus struck again, this time making contact first with her blade and then touched her upper arm. The blade gave her an electric shock. The audible pop and burned flesh startled her into action. When Talus struck out at her again she didn't just parry the blow, she deflected his arm to the side and aggressively spun into him trying to drive the opposite side of her lightsaber into his stomach. She couldn't believe how such a large man could move so quickly, to get under her saber and get into position to defend before she could complete the strike. She stabbed at his chest. When he blocked her blade, knocking it up she swiped at his legs. Failing there she leapt into the air with the blades spinning. Even she didn't know where her next attack would come from, yet again Talus was in perfect position to defend. She threw herself at him repeatedly, trying to make contact with his body, her hatred for him growing with each failure. The heat of battle built her emotions. She had forgotten she was only using a training saber. Forgotten this was a training session. Enraged she went at him again, only to fail. Her body started to tire from exertion. When she drew on the Force to power her body for another flourish, Talus raised his arm to stop her.

"That's enough," he said.

It took effort for her to put down her weapon. He turned his back to her and walked over to put his blade away. She tried to calm herself but staring at his back she wanted nothing more than to use her real lightsaber and drive it into his body. The thought startled her. She took a deep breath and let the emotion drain from her body. Her eyes fell on Anise breathing heavily with an angry expression.

"You fight like a Jedi," he said dismissing her efforts.

"_I am a Jedi_," she said with pride.

"Yes, but you wish to learn to fight like a Sith, correct?"

"_Yes._"

Talus took a few steps as if collecting his thoughts. Lenora moved to the side of the room to put her training saber down.

"You've made an excellent choice in lightsaber. The double blade is an aggressive weapon. Your physical strength and stature demand it. It extends your reach and the leverage you gain because it magnifies your strength. Your limited height would be a liability with a single hilt.

"You'll find the forms we use to be similar to what you've already learned. They are from the same body of knowledge after all and only differ in nuance. What you must learn in order to understand the Sith is how to use your power.

"The Jedi hold back when they duel. Not in the sense of strategy, but in anticipation of the battle ending. It's as if you're giving your opponent the opportunity to surrender or retreat. As if at some point, if you have demonstrated your superiority, your opponent will stop. The Sith do not do this. Every strike is meant to kill. Once the attack begins there is no retreat. You will die, or your enemy will die. That is all. And we fight accordingly. This is what you must understand to fight as a Sith."

#

Lenora returned from an early morning walk around Heques and was greeted upon returning by Nabrina bowing low to the floor as was her custom. Lenora was afraid to say anything before to stop her since she seemed so sensitive to any correction. After nearly a week together she thought it worth the risk.

"_You are not required to get on the ground in greeting to me. In fact, I prefer you remain standing when you bow_."

Nabrina's hands starting to shake and she nervously stood upright.

"As you wish, master," she offered meekly.

She didn't like being called 'master' either. One thing at a time she thought.

"Master," she started again bowing her head and averting her eyes, "Darth Talus had some objects delivered while you were out. His servants placed them in your meditation chamber."

"_What objects?_"

It had not occurred to her to ask what they were. She started shaking more, afraid that she had failed her master again. She dropped to her knees.

"I…I didn't ask, master. I'm so sorry, please don't be angry with me," she begged.

This display was getting annoying to Lenora. She hadn't once been angry with Nabrina and yet the most innocent question could reduce her to this pitiful state. She decided not to say anything and just left her there. She went into the meditation chamber to see what was there with her own eyes.

On a shelf in the rear of her meditation chamber were two holocrons. She recognized the Jedi holocron of Master Arren Kae. She couldn't be sure the Sith holocron was the same one she saw on Talus' ship. She assumed it was though why he'd bother wasting his time giving it to her she wasn't sure. Surely he didn't think she would touch it.

It was still early and the days were getting longer and routine. Lenora thought a review of Master Kae's history might help pass the time. Perhaps it offered some lessons about the Force she could use.

She approached the Jedi holocron with every intention of opening it again when her steps were interrupted by a feeling of dread so heavy it bent her over. She had to fight back the feelings of hatred and rage that threatened to overwhelm her thoughts. She turned to find the source. Anise had followed her into the room. Her yellow eyes stared hard at Lenora and her body trembled with pent up power. Lenora's body responded at the vision of hate staring to her. Adrenaline surged through her veins. Her mind entered a fight response, her hand sliding over her lightsaber hilt at her side, but she only squeezed the handle.

She felt like she was being drawn into Anise's emotions. What started as an external sensation quickly filled her own mind with fury at nothing. Power surged in her body in response. When her mind hit on attacking Anise she was jarred from her emotion. It wasn't logical. She recognized the dark side clouding her mind and made a conscious decision not to give in to it.

Lenora kneeled on the floor facing Anise. She did the best she could to block out the dark side. She focused instead on the light side of the Force, grounded her mind on her Jedi training, on peace. An invisible tug-of-war started. It was difficult at first and she felt the threat of having her mind completely overwhelmed and lost to the dark side forever. Yet, after only a short period of time, less than a minute, the dark side was gone. Anise stood in the same place as before but now she was calm. They held eye contact and Anise blinked her green eyes back at her.

Lenora breathed deeply, still trying to recover. She saw a clarity in Anise she hadn't seen since she arrived on Kote.

"Are you ok?" she asked Anise without her voice disguise.

"Fine," she answered, surprising Lenora.

"Fine? What was that then?"

Anise shrugged and wandered over to the holocrons.

"What are these?"

"Holocrons. They're used to store information."

"I can sense the Force in them."

"Yeah. That's the holocron's creator. Their personality and some power is implanted inside."

"They're made differently."

"One Jedi holocron, one Sith. They use different techniques to create them."

"Same person though."

"What?"

"It's the same personality in both of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Anise answered nonchalantly and moved away already bored with the conversation.

Lenora stared at the holocrons again. She could clearly distinguish the different Force powers, the Light and the Dark, but she was not sensitive enough to confirm Anise's observation.

She stayed on her knees but turned to make it easier to follow Anise around the room.

"Do you remember when we were in the alley and you showed me how to use the Force to create a visible energy?"

Anise shrugged out an affirmation while continuing her circuit around the room.

Lenora tried to repeat the act. She focused all she could and tried to collect enough power to make the energy appear but she failed. She could remember the two previous times she was able to produce that power, enough to kill. Both times she was in a state of panic and anger. Now she was calm and the power wouldn't obey.

"You know how to do it," Anise stated confidently.

"I don't, not really anyway."

Anise stepped closer to Lenora looking down at her still kneeling.

"Can you show me again?" Lenora asked softly.

Anise stepped closer and stood in front of her. She took Lenora's hands in hers and spread them out to the sides. They held each other's gaze. Anise offered a short smile and immediately began gathering power in her hands. The power pulsed through her palms, through the back of Lenora's hands and into hers. Lenora concentrated again on the Force helping fill her body with its power. She closed her eyes visualizing the energy. She was braced for the pinch and prepared for the surge.

She could feel the energy building in her hands, slowly ramping up and swirling with power. She felt the familiar sharp pinching followed by a purple glow around her. She expected it this time and very slowly opened her eyes careful not to interrupt her concentration.

"Once you create the energy, you can do what you want with it," Anise said.

With another surge of power and a series of sharp pinches more energy burst from Lenora's hands. The energy traveled out a few feet before spreading in all directions. A sphere of energy surrounded them both. Lenora felt power like never before. The Force powered her mind and body. She worked her fingers to intertwine with Anise's and squeezed them together hoping to hold her in place. She didn't want to the feeling to stop. Her heartbeat quickened and breathing became deeper and more labored.

Lenora looked in all directions. They were completely surrounded by Force energy. It formed a perfect sphere.

Anise lowered her head and pressed her forehead against Lenora's.

"Nothing can get through," she said in little more than a whisper.

Lenora felt weightless inside the bubble, as if not even gravity could penetrate the barrier. She had never felt so much power before. She knew most it of originated in Anise but it was flowing through her as well. The closest word she could use to describe the feeling was ecstasy. She lost herself in the moment, surrendering herself to the power. She tried to hold on to it as long as she could.

After a period of time Anise's power started to falter. Lenora tried to compensate for it by augmenting with her own but she could not sustain the barrier alone. Slowly the outflow of power weakened. Lenora felt her weight return. The intense light faded. Her emotions fell to near sadness at the loss of so much power.

She kept her eyes closed and let her hands drop with Anise's to her sides. She wanted to hug her but resisted. She lifted her head back up when she felt Anise move upright. When their eyes met Anise's stare was vacant. She was gone again.

Lenora held her face in her hands. Anise didn't react in any way. She leaned forward pressing her forehead against hers again.

"Where do you go?" she whispered.

Lenora looked around the room again. Her eyes stayed on the two holocrons for a time but she decided not to listen to either of them today.

#

Boredom had finally taken over. Lenora spent several hours each day meditating, trying to keep the crush of the Dark side at bay. She resumed her physical training that had all but vanished while in prison. She practiced the new saber techniques Talus had demonstrated but she had to admit she still trained less than she did on Tython and it was starting to show. Her body was still lean and muscular but the lines of her physique were not as pronounced as they once were. Her desire and discipline were falling away.

She had no responsibilities to speak of. Anise came and went as she chose. She didn't need much supervision. It seemed the days consisted of dressing and undressing. Sleep was difficult to come by with the lack of physical and mental demands of her daily routine.

The next morning upon rising Lenora had an assignment for Nabrina.

"_I wish to dye my hair_," she announced.

Nabrina was busy making Norah's bed and barely paused to note the request.

"Of course, master. I can leave immediately to get supplies."

_"And my eye color. I wish them to be green_."

"What color for your hair?"

"_Red_."

Lenora walked to Anise who sat in a chair against the wall as she did each night since she arrived on Kote. She picked up of lock of Anise's hair and twirled it around her fingers.

"_This color_."

"Shall we get dressed first then?" Nabrina suggested. She was of course already dressed and implied her desire to help her master.

"_No. I will train first and shower. When you return_."

Nabrina bowed when finished with the bed and left to acquire the needed supplies.

#

Lenora barely recognized herself staring at her reflection. She was fully dressed in a new sexy black outfit that she would never wear as herself. Her now red hair had gotten longer than she realized. She couldn't remember the last time it was cut. The extra weight had pulled the strands straighter than her normal wavy look and it made her hair appear thinner. The shape of her eyes was hidden behind makeup and the black lipstick thinned her lips. She had a custom black mask made identical to the red mask she purchased earlier. Which color covered her scar varied with the dominant color of her outfit. Black mask today.

She stared hard into her own eyes searching for any hint of yellow before covering them with green disguises. None existed. Reassured for the moment she thought what to do next. Her mind flashed to Talus's cold stare, that he too showed no signs of yellowing eyes. Perhaps the dark side did not affect everyone the same way.

With nothing else to do it was time to be seen. She affixed a cape around her shoulders and headed out on a tour of the latest construction sites.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Meet the Apprentice**

Lenora took a walk around the city surrounding the capitol building. There was a lot of construction going on nearby. Dirt roads were being paved and local buildings with their flimsy construction materials were slowly being replaced by durasteel. From a distance the capitol building was like a seed of modernity planted in dirt. Out from it civilization spread. Along side the veins of ferrocrete roadways multi-storied buildings sprang up from the ground. Speeders were seen sporadically over the city as scouting teams made regular rounds.

The locals were put to work in the construction. Droids were employed to do most of the heavy lifting but some tasks were better handled by the dexterous fingers of human hands. As she passed the locals most of them ignored her. Some adopted a look of contempt. These were a conquered people. She did her best to not take the insult personally. Their hatred was for the Sith, for Norah Kae, not Lenora.

She completed a lap around the city center. She liked to watch the construction take place so she could see the changes day by day. After taking in the new section of road that stretched away from the center she made her way back.

She walked passed the guards that stood at attention at one entrance of the capitol. Seeing Imperial soldiers still made her skin crawl. She supposed if they were not here they would be out killing Republic soldiers, perhaps even her fellow Jedi. They were out frequently; killing the locals. She had a hard time getting too upset about it. Perhaps she was taking their hatred personally after all.

She took the stairs up to the fourth floor. Once she stepped out onto the floor she could sense Talus nearby. Always the Dark Side projected around him. She could feel it as strong as ever but the revulsion was lessening. She was surrounded by it. As much as she tried to shield herself she couldn't help but feel tainted by it.

Voices from the command room indicated it was occupied even at this early hour but there were only a few. It wasn't necessary, but she usually crossed the room just to be seen and sometimes Talus would give her a message as she passed. Also she thought it necessary for her new look to seen.

She took several steps into the vast open room before realizing Talus was not there. Her eyes glanced at his empty chair and as they glided over to the terminals she caught the sight of a pureblooded Sith.

Their eyes locked on each other. Lenora's instinct was to retreat but she stopped herself. It was too late.

The Sith's cold yellow eyes were penetrating, her skin red with bony protrusions over her eyes and extending along her jawline. She was the source of the Dark Side.

Lenora continued along her same path. It would take her very near the Sith intruder but to retreat was out of the question. Her only thought was to ignore her and get to her rooms. She looked away from the Sith and kept walking. Perhaps she wouldn't sense the Jedi in Sith's clothing.

When she closed a comfortable talking distance the Sith moved into Lenora's path. She was forced to make eye contact again. She could sense the hostility growing.

"You must be Norah Kae," Esthar said.

Lenora said nothing. She felt Eshtar penetrating her mind. Searching for what was out of place about her. She tried to hide her connection to the Light Side with a wall of aggression. But it was a futile effort. She was exposed. Eshtar's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open to speak. She was interrupted by Talus.

"You were to remain in Tesor, Eshtar. I did not summon you."

It took a moment for Esthar to turn away from Lenora and move toward Talus as he sat.

"I came to meet your…apprentice, Darth Talus," she said implying she saw through the disguise.

The spite in her voice moved the soldiers away. Within seconds Lenora found herself alone with her in the open part of the floor.

"Meet, you say?" Talus said while rubbing his chin.

Conversations around the room stopped one by one as all attention focused on Talus.

"Well. Now you've met."

"We have," Eshtar agreed and looked Lenora over head to toe.

"I see what you want, Eshtar."

"Do you, my lord?"

"Yes, I do. Kill her, and you may take her place as my apprentice."

Lenora's mouth dropped open. She didn't manage to get a word out before a burst of energy sent her flying backwards through the air. She landed on her back and skidded up onto her knees holding her broken ribs in place. Eshtar sent arcs of lightning crackling through the air. Without her weapon drawn to defend Lenora leapt forward over the arcs and rolled out of danger. Again, the jarring blow with the ground pulled her hand over her ribs.

Eshtar saw Norah Kae's handicap and drew her lightsaber. The single red blade roared into existence and she charged. Lenora finally drew her own weapon only powering up one side. She moved into a defensive stance and parried a barrage of strikes.

Eshtar used two hands to strike forcing Lenora to use two hands to defend. When she raised her hand away from her side Eshtar drove all her weight behind a knee into the broken ribs. Lenora stumbled back suddenly gasping for air. The voice box digitized and amplified the wheezing attempt to fill her lungs. She tried to back away from her, but the attacking Sith would not allow retreat.

She lunged at Lenora, her power fueled by the instinctive panic threatening to overwhelm her opponent. Lenora ignited the second blade to defend herself. The double blades would allow her to cover more ground with shorter strokes and minimize the effects of her limited mobility. It took effort to ignore the lack of air. She could breathe enough to stay active and she tried to focus on her opponent. Defense would not be enough to survive.

After fighting Talus days before, it made Esthar's attacks seem awkward and clumsy in comparison. Even injured and short of breath there was no difficulty deflecting her saber away. Staying conscious of any Force attack, Lenora went on the offensive.

She ducked under Eshtar's next high attack and tried to stab her in the abdomen. She rolled away from the attempt but Lenora drove her backwards by twirling the saber staff into a downward strike. Eshtar parried but could not counter.

Lenora's spinning blades carved violet arcs around her body. She generated so much speed the arcs of light nearly formed a complete circle but she didn't advance, letting Eshtar make the next move. Seeing what she thought was an opening Eshtar lunged forward again. She swung high. Lenora let her blades continue the spin and angled the blade to knock the red saber away and continued the momentum, spinning her body in the same direction, the violet blade cut a deep gash in Eshtar's side. Lenora completed another full circle, the still spinning staff deflected the red saber away again and on the next pass plunged the violet line through Eshtar's chest, up to the hilt.

Lenora shoved the dead body away from her and turned away still gasping for air. Her lightsaber went out, and she placed a hand on her chest. The voice box amplified her desperate inhales. All eyes in the command room were on her. She saw the nameless soldiers and administrators, the governor, and Darth Talus.

"Do you see my Apprentice's cruelty, Governor?" Talus asked. Kolig was confused by the question. "She must always play with her prey."

Talus stood up and walked to within an arm's length of Lenora. She had become glassy-eyed from the lack of oxygen. She tried to stand tall and slow her breathing. With a slight wind up Talus backhanded Lenora across her face. The impact knocked her back one step. His heavy hand stung and she could immediately taste blood in her mouth. She repressed an urge to ignite her saber again and stab it into his chest while his weapon was still at his side.

"I tire of your games, Norah. You play with your enemy even when you are injured? Does dashing their hope give you so much pleasure before you destroy them? Do not waste your time. Kill them quickly."

"_I'm sorry, Darth Talus_," she said with as much malice as the voice box would allow.

"No doubt your lung is collapsed. The cost of your game. Go and get it fixed."

Lenora offered a slight bow and left the command room.

#

Lenora returned to her room after an hour with the medical team. With the assistance of Nabrina she changed into more comfortable clothes. She had never undressed in front Nabrina before, always dismissing her from her presence. Nabrina seemed hurt at this refusal of her service and she was eager to see Norah Kae had changed her mind and she rushed to her side.

When she lifted her shirt Nabrina saw a back riddled with weeks-old burn marks, the worst of which still seemed raw. She ignored them afraid to express any feeling about her master's condition. When she was finally topless, fresh scars crisscrossed her side. One cut extended under her armpit and stopped at the bottom of her ribcage. A second crossed perpendicular across it cutting from front to back.

The doctor said the procedure could be done without leaving a scar. He drew with a marker on the side of her body where he would make two large incisions that intersected at the site of her broken ribs. Once inside he could repair the tear in her lung, put the ribs back in place and fuse them, and close her up again. In a few days there would be no sign of the procedure. Yet she wanted there to be a sign. She told him to proceed without any efforts wasted on disguising the surgery. She wanted to see the scar every day.

Nabrina gasped when she saw it.

"Master, I'm so sorry you were injured."

Her words sounded so sincere Lenora was touched deeply. She had forgotten what sympathy felt like. And from her 'slave,' someone who should hate her. She reached up and pulled her mask off. Nabrina averted her eyes for a second and then looked. She was at first startled by Lenora's youth realizing she was years younger than herself. She stared at the vicious scar across her cheek.

"Oh, master," she offered another sympathetic exclamation.

"_It's not_," she started and then ripped the collar from her neck, "It's not the ones you can see that really hurt," she said in her normal Republic accent. Nabrina's eyes widened and a hint of fear gripped her stomach.

"Don't be afraid of me," Lenora pleaded.

Nabrina nodded agreement but she was still afraid. She felt like she had seen something she was not meant to see. Even Lenora was a little concerned. She didn't understand why she showed her what she really looked and sounded like. She just wanted to be herself for a time.

The door to her quarters opened. Only Talus had the codes to open it without an invitation. Lenora just sat on her bed. She made no effort to meet him in the main living area as was her custom. Nabrina started to exit the bedroom and stopped, seeing Lenora make no move. She started a gesture to coax Lenora from her seat when the bedroom door opened.

Nabrina fell to her knees against the bedroom wall and bowed with her nose to the ground. Lenora kept her head forward and set her jaw. Talus scanned the room and saw Lenora without her mask or voice box. He walked to take a position in front of her.

"Leave us," he demanded as he passed the slave. Nabrina jumped to her feet and ran from the room. Reluctantly Lenora looked up at him.

"Have your injuries been treated?" he asked.

"What do you care?" she barked at him.

"Is this a suicide attempt?"

Her words stoked his anger but he decided to let her have the one comment. Lenora turned her body sideways on the bed and stared at the wall seething.

"Eshtar disobeyed an order. She was to remain in Tesor. She chose her fate."

"I'm not your executioner."

"No, you nearly allowed yourself to be killed."

"_I_ nearly allowed?"

"Eshtar is weak. You could have destroyed her any time you chose. Instead you decide to hold back, the whole time showing her your injury. You gave her a chance to kill you, not me."

"Look, I just can't do this. Send me back to the prison. At least there I can be myself."

"I never took you for a coward."

"I'm not afraid. I'm sick of this place, I'm sick of Norah Kae."

"You asked me to train you to fight like the Sith, did you not?"

"We had one session."

"Do you think we hold our lightsabers differently?"

Lenora looked back at Talus.

"Do you think our parries and thrusts differ so much? There is not much difference and very little I can teach you if you think that's what makes us fight differently. What makes us different is a state of mind. It's an understanding of the Force. The Force is conflict. That is what you must understand. You know this instinctively, though you resist it. You start every fight as a Jedi. You hold back. You defend only, hoping against hope that somehow the fight will end, your adversary will retreat. Only when that fails, when staring at death do you stop feigning weakness. Stop hoping someone else will end the battle. Then you draw on the Force without conscious thought. Then you are powerful. Then the fight is over in seconds. How often have you repeated this pattern? Do you not see it yet? That is what it means to fight as a Sith. From the outset of battle you must fight to kill. Attack. Defend only when necessary to survive long enough to attack again.

"I agreed to train you. I have held up my end of the bargain. Killing Eshtar was a lesson. You don't want me to teach you? Then go back to your hole. Stay in your weakness. You'll be forgotten."

Talus moved briskly for the exit. He turned in the doorway when she asked a question.

"What can you teach me?"

She felt like it was a stupid question but it was the first thing that came to her mind to stop him. She thought if he made it out of the room she would have to go back. He wouldn't allow her to change her mind.

"I can make you powerful. A terror to any who make you an enemy."

"The Sith are my enemy."

"And you've killed another. Is this so disagreeable?"

"A Jedi uses her power to protect the weak. Not to dominate them."

"Learn what true power is and you may use it as you wish."

Her head slumped. She didn't want to go back to prison.

"I'll stay," she said solemnly.

"Tesor is now free of Sith. You will move there tomorrow."

And with that pronouncement he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**Tesor**

A government official and four of Talus' slaves arrived to pack Norah Kae's possessions. Nabrina let them in and the slaves fell immediately under her orders. She made sure Norah's effects were handled correctly, what would be taken and what would not. Norah herself stayed out of sight in her meditation chamber with Anise. When the packing was completed, Nabrina tapped politely on the door to the meditation chamber.

Norah Kae emerged, mask and voice box in place. She wore a form-fitting black leather body suit wrapped in a black and red cape and thigh high boots. Her lightsaber hilt hung from her left side. Lenora and Nabrina shared a knowing glance, acknowledging the costume was in place. Lenora spoke with the electronic distortion and well-rehearsed accent.

"_Let us go_."

The transport could have held more than the three occupants in its passenger compartment. Lenora stared out of the window watching the mountainous terrain as they traveled to Tesor over a thousand miles away. Nabrina sat silently watching her. Anise sat back in her seat, her feet jutted straight out in front of her. Her eyes were blank as she stared at nothing. Though she had started to speak more the episodes of clarity were few and far between. This was her normal state.

Tesor finally came into view. Tesor proper was smaller than Heques but it was surrounded by several smaller towns connected to it by roads and river channels, effectively laid out as a hub with irregular spokes. Including its satellite cities, the population was twice the size of the capitol.

The command building was older than the one in Heques. It was located at the city outskirts instead of dead-center. It showed signs of recent battle. Sections of the building were charred black. One side of the five story complex had multiple dents as if struck by heavy objects. Its seeming vulnerability contrasted with the newer, drastically different design of command building in Heques.

Sections of the city under them were pock marked with craters yet to be repaired. Several sections of city blocks consisted of stacks of razed buildings. But these were old scars.

As they settled down Lenora noticed a small contingent of soldiers in full battle armor waiting to greet the shuttle. She wondered if Talus had gotten on board in some other section without her notice.

Men outside the transport opened the door to the passenger compartment and a small ladder slid to the ground. Lenora approached the entrance first. Nabrina started to follow her. Anise hadn't moved. Lenora found Nabrina's eyes.

"_Bring her_," she ordered.

Nabrina stepped back in to get Anise. She tried to pull her by the hand to make her stand. When that didn't work she reached out with two hands and lifted her out of the chair. Lenora saw out of the corner of her eye the lift start too sudden and fast and the look of confusion on Nabrina's face when she felt how light Anise was. She carried her to the entrance and put her down gently on her feet. Anise stood on her own and Nabrina led her by the hand down the steps following Lenora.

General Besnik bowed before her.

"Welcome, Lord Kae. We have looked forward to your arrival since we received word."

His warmth seemed genuine. It confused her. Sincerity was not a word she would use to describe any Imperial she had ever met before. Most were conniving and concerned with only their own advancement. Besnik seemed out of place in the Empire. He didn't acknowledge her new hair and eye color.

Several natives enlisted as servants started unloading the shuttle. Nabrina moved closer to supervise. They seemed to understand Galactic Basic, enough to follow orders anyway. Lenora watched her for a few seconds before giving Besnik her attention.

"_Are these soldiers here to greet me?_" she asked, though the distortion made the tone indistinct and sound less like a question.

"Yes. I'm afraid we are stretched thin here. These are the only soldiers not on assignment. Most were called from leave to be here. Forgive the small number."

That wasn't what she meant but she didn't want to try to explain. Better to let the insult hang in the air. It's what a Sith would do after all.

"_Show me to my chambers, General,_" she ordered.

"Right away, my lord. Please follow me."

#

Each night Besnik hosted a formal dinner in Tesor. Norah Kae had attended one when she first arrived and Lenora vowed to never do that again. Listening to the officers' daily recounting of who was punished, how many natives executed, how much damage done, scheduling conflicts, equipment requisitions, had left her hating the Empire even more. Human lives were nothing more than a line on a balance sheet. After a month of eating alone with only Anise's five minute bursts of clarity and Nabrina's timidity as company, boredom drove her to find something to do. Dinner with Besnik started to sound pretty good.

She intended to send Nabrina to announce her decision to attend the next dinner but she was away on errands, so Norah Kae would just show up unexpected.

General Besnik sat at the right hand of the empty seat at the head of the table. He had two officers to his right and across from him sat two men in the bureaucratic uniforms of the administrative staff. They spoke in condescending tones and though she could not make out the words as she entered the hostility was clear.

She approached from Besnik's rear. He was the last to notice her approach and so the last to stop speaking and rise from the table. Lenora didn't acknowledge any one and just calmly lowered herself into the seat at the head of the table. Each guest took a moment to welcome the Sith Lord and then returned to their seats but the conversation did not resume.

Besnik looked at Lenora and smiled as warmly as he could.

"Thank you for coming, my lord. And may I say, you are even more resplendent than usual."

She nodded in appreciation. The servers, staffed mostly by natives and a few Imperial slaves, immediately set the table in front of her. No command was necessary. Once completed, individual food items were brought to her on a platter. After examining its contents she would either nod, indicating a portion would be placed on her plate, or she would say nothing and the item was removed from her sight. Content with the food on her plate she dismissed any further interruptions from the servers. The other guests resumed eating when Norah began.

She had come to dinner to relieve her boredom yet no one was speaking. She didn't particularly care what they were discussing. She just wanted to hear something.

"_Please_," she said, "_continue your discussion_."

Over the weeks spent on Kote she was beginning to understand the relationship between the Sith and the different ranks of military and civilian control. The general and governor had shown no fear dealing with her. She thought perhaps at a certain level, a Moff at least if not a general, a military officer must outrank a Sith Apprentice, at least officially. They, of course, were respectful and careful not to offend, but without the abject terror her presence inspired among the lower soldiers or techs. By the lack of reaction to her electronic voice she concluded the unknown administrators were of considerable rank.

"I'm very sorry, my lord," Besnik began, "if our discussion disturbed you. We have a difference of opinion."

Norah shrugged and continued eating her food making sure to cut the portions into small pieces so she could maintain a level of dignity.

"Well, it's a simple matter. Governor Kolig has sent these gentlemen to oversee the construction of a new power plant and to send a few teams out for geological surveys to find a fuel source for the plant. Unfortunately, I don't have the manpower to pull from the field to protect such a long term project at this time."

It was as boring as she feared.

"We understand the General's priorities," one of the administrators continued, making every effort but still failing to contain his haughty nature, "but the needs of the Governor must take precedence. We cannot expand without an additional energy source."

"Additionally," Besnik took over, "the construction will require doubling output at the mine. That has proven in the past to be a monumental task that will lead to more skirmishes in and around this facility. We have only a small garrison here as it is. It would be foolish to instigate trouble at this time."

"It would also be foolish to allow our power needs to exceed our capabilities. We must expand or face shortages. That too can jeopardize security," the second administrator added.

"So you see, my lord, we must choose which risk to take. To expand power and mining output would risk our local security and the gains we've made into surrounding territory. Or leave the power situation as it is and continue to fortify our territory and risk power shortages."

Lenora continued chewing her food just barely listening until the silence caught her attention. A quick glance around the table confirmed all eyes were on her waiting for some response. She had nothing to say. The guests around the table started to act agitated.

"Do you have an opinion, lord Kae?" Besnik asked.

The question surprised her. What did she know about power stations or garrison sizes? Or the security situation outside of Tesor? Yet that is what they were asking. They had tried and failed to negotiate an answer amongst themselves and now deferred to a nineteen year old Sith Apprentice. A matter of lasting consequence was just dropped in her lap. She couldn't believe her opinion suddenly carried so much weight. On Tython she had to beg to be given assignments and they were usually mundane and unimportant. She always had to respect the local authorities and follow procedures. As a Sith, a general and the emissaries of the governor of the entire planet were waiting on her decision.

Her instincts were to side with Besnik. He was the only person at the table she had met before and he seemed a level-headed man. And his was the side seeking to keep the peace, locally at least. Would a Sith, however, seek peace at the cost of progress? Would one decision cast her Sith disguise in doubt?

"_I'm not sure I've heard enough to decide. Both goals seem important to the Empire_."

"A wise response, my lord," Besnik answered. "Do you wish to question us further or perhaps review some reports on this matter?"

Another wave of boredom competed with the nervousness that she had already over-stepped her bounds interfering with governance of Kote. Her thoughts moved to how she could remove herself from the controversy.

"May I offer an alternative?" Besnik asked the Sith Apprentice. She gestured for him to continue.

"Well, we may have a compromise available. The first step would be the geological study. While I lack the manpower to offer a security detail, I can spare a few soldiers and perhaps, if you're available, a Sith Apprentice to protect the techs? Surely only fools would think to attack scientists with a Sith guarding them."

The administrators' faces lit up at the idea. It would allow them to get their respective projects started without winning the argument with Besnik. Of course the mining situation and security will still need to be worked out, but to start at all would be a victory.

Lenora thought about the prospect. It would get her out of Tesor. She didn't like the idea of being on a mission but the mission itself was the protection of scientists studying dirt. Hardly a mission of oppression. She would have to take Anise with her but other than that she liked the idea.

"_How much time would this survey require?_"

"About a week, my lord. We would work very quickly understanding your time is valuable."

"_And when would you begin?_"

"We can have a transport and team here in three days."

A mischievous thought occurred to Lenora. She remembered the command to run that the slave master took so literally.

"_Two days_."

The administrators took turns staring at each other and stammering. Finally one turned to Norah Kae.

"Of course, two days."

Lenora sat back in her seat and finished her food. The conversation continued without her and Besnik ordered his men to work out the logistics of setting up the caravan and selecting only four soldiers from the garrison to back up the survey team.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**In the Field**

The team of researchers and surveyors were assembled in Tesor in two days as commanded. It was a unit of two scientists, three technicians to manage a large assortment of equipment, and four soldiers equipped in light armor and standard issue blaster rifles.

The center piece of the equipment was a portable mining platform. It was twenty feet square and five feet tall. It had two small tracks to offer some mobility but only for small adjustments. It had a separate mount that carried it to its destination. Once on the ground the techs could sit on the chairs mounted on the sides. Getting it in place was difficult and dangerous. The sheer weight was enough to strain the metal casing holding it in place and the delicate computers built in added to the complexity.

The soldiers looked like generic Imperial soldiers to Lenora not unlike the dozens she had killed trying to escape Belmond. A few droids rounded out the group including a translator in case they encountered a local who had failed to learn Basic as required by law.

The whole unit, along with their Sith Apprentice escort, set out each morning and transported the equipment to a mapped-out site. By mid-morning the heaviest equipment was in place drilling ground samples, gathering seismic data, chemically analyzing soil samples, and a host of other services. The threat posed to the mission was minimal and the security detail, Norah Kae included, was casual about its duty.

On the third day of research the site chosen was on the eastern face of one of the mountains looking down on Tesor. They were up high above the tree-line and it was not necessary to spread out to observe the surrounding area. Any approach from below was visible from anywhere in the camp. It would be nearly impossible for a force large enough to threaten them to come from above.

Anise sat on the slope in the dirt staring intently at the horizon. Her only conscious act taken today, aside from following Lenora around, was to shake her head causing her hair to fall over her eyes. The high sun overhead burned her eyes and she kept them covered. Lenora sat on the ground behind her and started to braid a handful of her locks. The scientists were busy yelling at the techs who in turn were busy yelling at the droids. The soldiers had congregated together in one spot just away from the noisy machine.

Lenora watched them interact for a while. With the days going by and the hours of inactivity passing they were becoming less and less formal in their speech, especially with one another. Still they never addressed Norah Kae except when they had to and with the utmost formality. She watched the banter going on between them. The soldiers were all human as expected in the Empire. There was one female and two male, all under the order of a male officer. She was introduced to him earlier but couldn't remember his name so merely addressed him as Sergeant as she observed Talus do to other officers. It also seemed that she was only to address the highest ranked officer and never to address the others directly. Rank seemed to be of greater importance in the Empire than in the Republic and everyone was expected to observe those roles.

After finishing a braid to the end of Anise's hair she pulled it out and let it unravel. She decided to walk around the camp and see what everyone else was doing. She approached the soldiers from behind one of the larger pieces of equipment that obstructed their view of her approach. She tried to hear what they were saying to each other but couldn't make out the words. As she emerged from the obstruction they all laughed. Only one saw her and immediately cut off his laugh and straightened his equipment. The others now saw her as well and did the same.

"_What is so funny?_" she asked, trying to sound casual but the infernal voice box turned the words into a harsh accusation.

The soldiers shifted in place. The sergeant answered for his unit.

"Just meaningless banter, my lord. We will refocus our attention immediately."

She was still curious and didn't want the soldiers to be afraid. She wondered if she should stop her questions and let them resume duties in fear. One soldier appeared to be more afraid than the others. Lenora addressed him directly.

"_Was it your voice I heard as I approached?_"

The soldier swallowed hard and stammered out an affirmative response. The sergeant stepped forward to address Norah directly again.

"My lord, I am responsible for my unit's behavior. If there is to be punishment then it should begin with me."

_Punishment?_ Lenora thought. She just wanted to know what was so funny. It was clear they were used to dealing with tyrants.

"_Sergeant, I don't wish to ask again_."

"It won't be necessary, my lord. You see, the private has just returned from leave."

Lenora crossed her arms in front of her chest and stroked her chin with one hand.

"Well," he continued nervously, "he found out his wife was pregnant. Their fourth."

She nodded to encourage him to continue.

"Well, his wife said she didn't know how she could've gotten pregnant again."

He looked over his shoulder at his unit shifting nervously.

"_And…_"

"Well, he was explaining to her how women get pregnant, my lord. You know, literally. Rather graphically, I'm afraid."

"_Her fourth, you say?_"

"Yes, my lord. Four."

"_You'd think she'd have figured it out by now, wouldn't you?_"

All the soldiers kept their eyes forward with only the sergeant stealing glances at her.

"Yes, my lord," he answered.

Lenora let a smile spread across her face. The sergeant saw her and a look of astonishment formed on his.

With a wink she dismissed herself with the words, "_Carry on_."

The soldiers watched her leave in disbelief. After a few shoulder pats to reassure each other the sergeant ordered his soldiers to attention and handed out impromptu assignments and patrols.

#

The next day took longer to setup. The terrain was more rocky and irregular and it was difficult to get the mining platform in place. The techs were off to a later start than usual. The soldiers set up a perimeter per routine. There was no activity beyond the research team. The natives had no settlements in the area. Lenora settled in for another long boring day.

She couldn't find Anise. This wasn't cause for alarm since she frequently disappeared. Not being able to see or sense her didn't mean much. She could be sitting next to her for all she knew. But something had her on edge.

She stood up and starting walking around the camp trying to find Anise. She could sense her emotions, that she was in distress. Her circle around camp was drawing attention and soon the soldiers were on alert and searching the area as well though they weren't sure what for.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the edge of camp. Anise had appeared suddenly from the nearby woods. She let out a long string of indecipherable syllables. The sounds were beautiful to hear, almost like a song. Her face was emphatic and she directed the words at Lenora.

"_Are you talking to me?_" Lenora asked.

Anise started her song again. Everyone was listening to her now. All the techs were staring as well from their seats along the sides of the platform.

"_I don't understand your language. Can you say it in Basic?_"

Anise slapped her arms down at her sides and rolled her eyes. Lenora couldn't help but let a smile form on her face, Anise's face was so adorable in that moment.

Anise started a new set of syllables and walked over to the mining platform. She gestured under it and waited for Lenora to answer. She could only shrug at her.

Fed up, Anise turned her attention to the platform. Sounds of metal straining and popping drove two of the techs away from the device. With another moan the whole platform lifted off the ground. A laser that had been penetrating the ground went out with a bright flash. The last brave tech jumped from his chair when it reached five feet off the ground. Anise continued to speak as she walked under it, squatted down and picked up a jagged rock. When she cleared the platform Lenora tried to warn her to not drop it. The words never managed to leave her lips before the whole mining platform slammed back into the ground.

The impact echoed throughout the mountainous landscape. The ground quaked under their feet. The lead scientist put his hands on his head. Lenora couldn't stop a laugh and put one hand over her mouth. A series of loud sparks jumped from the control panels. All the monitors went out and a wisp of smoke trailed out from one bent and smashed corner, rising in the air as a thin line until the air broke it up and it disappeared.

Anise showed Lenora the rock. It was irregularly shaped but nothing more than a rock. She stared at it still keeping her hand tightly over her mouth.

"This," Anise said emphatically.

Lenora nodded. Anise wandered away again with her rock.

The group stood in silence staring at the heap of metal. Lenora felt brave enough to let her hand drop and stand beside the lead scientist. He stole a glance at the Sith at her approach. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We have a spare back at Tesor," he said. Lenora nodded politely.

"One spare," he emphasized. Lenora brought her hand back to her mouth.

A new trail of smoke found a way to escape the platform. Lenora tried to think of something to say.

"_The rock has a crystal in the center. It resonates with the Force_."

"I see," the scientist acknowledged politely. "I guess we should have been more careful where we parked."

Lenora covered her mouth again.

"Perhaps we should scout the area first next time."

Lenora nodded.

It was a short day.

#

The sixth day, the project's site was much closer to a native town. Visibility was also limited by the wooded terrain but no one was much concerned. The soldiers were spread out to secure a perimeter around the techs. Lenora sat and watched numbers flying across the scientists' screens for a while and pretended to care as one explained to her what she was seeing. Nodding her understanding she retreated to the edge of the work site and took a seat next to Anise.

A sudden sense of danger shocked her into a standing position, saber hilt in hand. The soldiers responded to her alarm by swinging weapons up to shoulders and peering into the forest in all directions. Everything was silent except for the frequent beeps coming from the equipment.

Lenora closed her eyes and stretched out with the Force, pushing beyond her immediate surroundings to sense life. Her attention focused on a person behind her several yards away. As she turned the sensation changed. A projectile pushed the air ahead of it as it headed for her torso. She lit her saber to deflect the object. It arrived and evaporated into the blade of her saber at about the same time the sound of the small explosion that set it in motion did. The soldiers all turned to face the sound.

Lenora saw the metal weapon reflect the sunlight as its owner moved to fall back. She reached out and seized the weapon, summoning it towards her but letting it fall to the ground rather than catch it. With a burst of speed she closed in on her attacker in less than a second planting a kick into his back and sending him tumbling to the ground. She raised her saber to kill him but as he rolled onto his back she saw the face of a young bo, a native of Kote. He held his hands up in a defensive position but his eyes showed only hate; no fear.

Three of the soldiers ran to back her up leaving one to stay with the equipment. A woman scrambled from the forest screaming unknown words. The sound was disturbing but she was not a threat. She threw herself down on top of the boy still chattering and putting her hands together in a begging position. The soldiers arrived right after she did.

Lenora was angry. Had this person that shot at her been an adult he would be dead. She was disappointed in her reaction. That she would kill without thought disturbed her. Had this been really what she had trained to do?

The soldiers all pointed their weapons at the woman and what was obviously her son. The chattering continued. The native language's sound, its peaks and clicks, was infuriating. After stopping the soldiers and lowering their hair triggers Lenora demanded the translator be brought immediately. One soldier double-timed it back to call the translator droid and bring it to Norah.

"_What is it saying?_" Norah demanded from the droid.

"She is apologizing for her son, master, and requests that you take her life instead of his."

The droid clicked and wheezed back at the woman and she slowed her speech, satisfied her message was understood.

"_Why did he shoot at me?_"

The droid spoke again at the natives. The woman started to answer. When the boy shouted over her she slapped him and covered his mouth. Her tone increased in urgency.

"The woman says he doesn't know what he is doing. The boy said you killed his brother and that your are a murderer, master. She insists in dying in his place if you must take a life in return for the attempt on yours."

She saw nothing but hate in the boy's eyes. Nothing but grief in the woman's. A sickness formed in her stomach, nauseated at the idea of being viewed as a Sith. They _were_ murderers. They _were_ monsters. She felt the same as the boy did. Suddenly pretending to be one didn't seem to be so much fun.

Lenora turned her back on the begging woman and took a few steps away.

"Shall we kill them both, my lord?" the sergeant asked. Her stomach turned.

"_No. Let them go_," she answered. "_They are no threat to me_."

"Both of them, my lord?" he asked again to confirm.

Lenora just left them behind. He didn't need clarification. He had heard the order. She got back to the camp site and sat behind Anise again and played with her hair. The soldiers shooed the woman and boy away and returned to their positions on higher alert. Lenora just sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**Judicial Decisions**

The next morning she didn't want to go out with the survey teams anymore. She was committed to the mission and consoled herself that if she was not there one of the scientists probably would have been killed, the boy and his mother too. She was saving lives. That is what she was trained to do. But to do so as a Sith was almost too much to bear. There was only one day remaining so she was determined to see it through.

The camp was set up on the same site as Kote's only functioning mine. There were plenty of soldiers throughout the mine and its surrounding area. Her presence was not really necessary. It looked like they had just set foot inside a military barracks. There were several agents of the Imperial government running around the compound and dozens of native miners.

The scientists explained to Norah that the day's activity would be brief. This was merely a control sample for comparison purposes. Looking forward to a short day she stretched out in a nearby speeder to watch the swirl of activity.

About an hour into supervision a flurry of activity drew her attention. The source seemed to be inside the mine and was slowly spilling outside the entrance. Judging by the lack of reaction from the soldiers this must have been a routine practice. She sat up to watch but took no other action.

A dozen natives were marched from the mine at gunpoint. A man in an Imperial uniform shouted rudely at them recounting their laziness and incompetence. A few of them tried to respond but their words were waved off. The officer pointed at a native on the end of the line and a soldier bashed him in the back of the head with the butt of his blaster rifle. He fell forward and crumpled to the floor. The soldier grabbed him off the floor and dragged him to his feet. After a few steps he shoved him against a nearby wall. Stepping back he took aim at the man's chest. Two more soldiers did the same. The uniformed Imperial started speaking again. It wasn't clear any one of the natives understood him but the line was getting restless and started shouting. It looked like an execution.

Lenora jumped from the speeder and moved quickly towards the scene unfolding. An electronically distorted shout grabbed everyone's attention as she approached. The soldiers stood at attention except for one or two trying to get the natives to do the same. The uniformed man faced Norah and waited for her to get into speaking distance.

"Everything is under control, my lord. This is how work is done here."

"_Are you about to execute this man?_"

"Yes. He is being obstinate and refusing to work. This behavior spreads and it is necessary to make an example of a few. We'll be back to work again in no time."

Lenora nearly choked on her disgust. She wanted to 'make an example' of the Imperial dog that stood before her. This is how the Sith viewed life. Worthless. She looked over the line and the man slated for execution trying to find a way to save them all without revealing she wasn't a Sith.

"Do you wish to carry out the execution, my lord?"

Lenora's rage boiled under the surface. It was all she could do to contain it and she made no effort to hide it. Letting them see her anger aided her disguise.

"_How many have you killed?_"

The Imperial looked confused by the question.

"This week, my lord?"

Lenora seethed.

"_Perhaps your method is ineffective, administrator._"

"What do you suggest, my lord?" he asked with a hint of contempt.

Norah Kae stood in front of the condemned and addressed him.

"_Why do you refuse to work?_"

The man let out a rant of clicks and strange sounds gesturing emphatically to highlight several points. Lenora looked around to find someone who may have understood that.

"The dumb creatures refuse to learn, my lord," the administrator offered.

Finding the droid that accompanied the surveyors she summoned it to her side. The man repeated his rant in a slightly more reserved manner.

"He says he will not work for an outsider. That the mine doesn't belong to us."

"_And he would rather die than work for us?_"

The droid clicked the question to the man. He made a sound that declared his conviction. The sentiment seemed to spill over to the rest of the natives lined up around them.

Lenora crossed her arms over her chest and paced in front of the natives and soldiers alike. All activity seemed to stop as they waited for her decision.

"_Who owned the mine before we arrived?_"

"I have no idea, my lord. We have no records for such things," the administrator responded.

Lenora indicated with a nod that the droid should ask the man. It obliged and Lenora waited with her back to him for an answer. The condemned offered a name with confusion in his voice. The other natives starting looking at each other.

"_Get him and bring him here_."

Some of the Imperial personnel started to look confused as well. Finally one of the soldiers approached her cautiously.

"My lord, how will we find this man?"

"_Take two of them_," she said motioning toward the natives.

The soldiers immediately pulled two of them out of the line, and along with the droid to give instructions, left on a speeder in search of the man.

They were gone for no more than ten minutes. During that time there was very little conversation. Any attempt to speak to her she waved off. She was waiting for the soldiers to return and was not interested in any other opinion. All work had ceased at the mine and the crowd outside was growing. When the soldiers returned with one extra man they dragged him into a standing position before Norah Kae. He was taller than most of the natives but still several inches shorter than Lenora.

She looked him over. He was nervous standing there but he had a quiet strength that she noticed. She turned and walked away from him as she asked a question to the translation droid.

"_Was this your mine?_"

The droid immediately translated the question. After swallowing hard he answered in the affirmative.

"_These men would all rather die than work the mine for us. Would you hire these men to work for you?_"

The droid clicked and whistled. The natives all stared in shock at each other. The mine's owner then answered again in the affirmative.

"_You have the lives of these men in your hands then. If they refuse to work they will die. If you take ownership of the mine they may live. I cannot return the mine to you unless you swear an oath of loyalty._"

She was conflicted. She wanted an oath to the Empire but the words would not pass her lips.

"_Swear your loyalty to me, and I will return the mine to you_."

The droid continued its role as translator over a din of startled gasps from the soldiers. The administrator approached her about to object. She merely raised her hand to stop his action.

The mine's former owner stared as his fellows. Her words added the weight of all their lives to his decision. Lenora turned to face him. He approached her slowly and lowered himself onto one knee. The droid translated his words to her.

"He says he will swear his loyalty to you. He will not plot against you nor shelter any who do."

"_The mine is returned to you. We will purchase the materials we need. You may use your own currency but you will pay tax to the Empire, a tax paid in Imperial credits._"

The droid continued its work. The man looked over to his companions and then turned back to Norah. He agreed still on one knee.

"_Administrator, remove all the soldiers and your personnel. This mine is no longer ours_."

"My lord, Darth Talus would never…"

"_Do you know my master better than I do?_"

"Certainly not. Forgive my outburst, please."

"_Do as I say_."

"Yes, my lord."

With a few shouted orders the soldiers started to empty out of the mine. The few that were holding the condemned man let him go and started to pull out with the rest. The natives looked on in awe. One ran quickly and took a knee next to the mine's owner and clicked out a request.

"He says he had a house as well but it was taken away from him."

"_Does he have proof of this?_"

He clicked again to some of the others.

"He says he has records that will prove it."

"_Are these official documents?_"

"He says they were issued by the king before he was killed."

"_If we can verify these documents, or you have two unrelated witnesses that agree the property was yours, I will return it to you for your oath._"

He bowed his head before her again and then ran off to get his documents. The soldiers continued evacuating the area. Lenora ordered one soldier to remain to instruct the man if he returned to bring his proof to Tesor.

The administrator was clearly upset and left in a huff. The mine's original and now renewed owner began ordering some of his men into the mine to begin work. They all congratulated him as they passed.

The next morning a line formed outside the command building. Dozens of people with documentation or witnesses stood outside patiently waiting for Norah Kae to appear. She was unaware of the activity forming outside. She woke later than normal. As per her morning routine she dressed and spent time in her meditation chamber exercising for about an hour and then shifting into quiet contemplation.

After dressing in her full disguise, complete with black cape, she left her quarters for a journey around Tesor. She was met right outside her door by several servants. As soon as she exited the door they bowed their heads and requested that she go to the throne room.

Her heart sank. Had Talus heard already, she wondered. Would he kill her for her presumptuousness?

Upon arriving Besnik greeted her.

"My lord, many of Kote's people have been waiting to see you. It seems they want to take a loyalty oath to reacquire possessions lost in our invasion."

"How many?"

"We haven't taken a count but more than thirty I believe. Shall I order a count?"

"No."

She wasn't sure how to proceed. She was far outside of the bounds set by Talus. She was a prisoner and now she was making sweeping governmental changes for a city and possibly the planet.

"Shall I send them away or would you like us to let them in?"

"Let them in. I will see them."

"Very good, my lord," Besnik said and made a gesture to one group of servants who immediately left. Besnik motioned Norah Kae to follow him into the center of the command room. She took a position standing in front of the throne. Besnik stayed at her side as the first native man entered the room. He moved cautiously toward Lenora.

Besnik motioned toward the throne.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable seated, my lord?"

Lenora looked at the large empty chair. It was sized for Talus' enormous stature. Almost afraid to refuse she walked up the three steps and lowered herself into the chair. She sat on the edge to keep her feet on the floor.

The first native knelt in front of her. He spoke a few undecipherable words. Lenora looked around to find a droid. Besnik had already issued the order and one came quickly into the room. The man repeated his oath of loyalty to Norah Kae. In return she recognized his deed for a house that had been taken from him. It was now unoccupied and no loss to the Empire.

She asked for a record to be kept of names and property claims. Stenographers and government agents assembled and recorded into the official records the claims made by the natives.

It took many hours before the line was finished. Some plots of land were recognized and returned but the buildings had been destroyed. Lenora thought it was best to simply allow the parcel of land to return to the individual and not order the building replaced although she was open to that in the future.

"I could not help noticing, my lord, their loyalty is being offered you and not to the Empire," Besnik observed. He did so without accusation but the words were true. She would not accept an oath to the Emperor.

"They will serve me. I serve my master, Darth Talus."

"Very good, lord Kae. May I say, this is truly a wise course? I believe now we will make true progress on Kote. The governor will have to send someone to manage the financial aspects and an exchange rate for the local currency, but I believe that will be much easier than fighting for the mine every week."

He smiled graciously and stepped away from the throne allowing her to continue her work.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**War on Tesor**

Each day for a week Lenora was met at her door with a request to go to the throne room. Each time she expected to see Darth Talus waiting to execute her in front of everyone. Instead she had a line of natives waiting to swear loyalty to her. It kept her busy and involved in matters of state. Before she could return land she needed to know if it was being used and if so for what purpose. Some land could not be returned and so money was offered as compensation. The natives were satisfied with that compromise. The decisions were stressful and took a toll on her nerves. She looked forward to being alone for dinner.

Lenora removed her mask and voice box immediately upon entering her chambers and tied her hair back. After eating she reclined on the couch in her living room trying to find some mindless entertainment on the holo. Anise sat silently next to her. Nabrina was busy cleaning the kitchen.

It was a typical, quiet evening in Tesor, until a loud explosion rocked the building. It came from the lowest level. Immediately following the explosion was a chorus of blaster rifles. Another explosion came from just outside the building.

A call came in on the console from the command room. Lenora had Nabrina accept the call, not wanting anyone to see her without the mask.

"The base is under attack. Please, we need lord Kae to come to the command room," the voice announced.

Nabrina responded she would call her master and disconnected. Lenora heard the words and no explanation was necessary. She just nodded and sat quietly on the couch listening to the escalating fighting going on the lower levels of the building.

The fighting outside was getting louder. She couldn't see the fight from her room. The windows were facing into the wilderness and the fight was from the town center and inside the building. Another call came into the room. Nabrina answered again and offered the same response. Lenora stayed out of sight. She wanted nothing to do with it. Perhaps Talus would come, although she hadn't seen or heard from him for a number of days. It was possible he wasn't even on Kote.

The fighting was getting closer still. Blaster fire was heard on the upper floors. Whoever had attacked had penetrated the building, perhaps even won control of the first few floors. She started to wonder what would happen if the Imperials lost control of the building. How would she escape?

Nabrina sat on the floor in front of the couch where Lenora and Anise were. She looked nervous and confused at the inaction. Lenora felt Nabrina was in more danger than herself. The sound of blaster fire started going off on her floor. The fight had come to her door.

A tone went off indicating a caller was at the door. Nabrina got up to answer it. It was immediately followed by fists banging on the door. Shouting could be heard on the other side.

Nabrina pressed a few buttons on the console and opened a communication channel to the outside. The sounds of screams and several loud blaster discharges burst into the room. Nabrina quickly closed the channel. A heavy thump fell against the door. She was too afraid to open it.

She ran back into the living area and kneeled in front of Lenora.

"Master?" she asked meekly.

"I know," Lenora answered.

With a deep breath and a heavy sigh she stood up. She pulled on her mask and voice box. She took her lightsaber in hand and walked to the door. The fighting was severe outside. The walls were shaking from the ricocheting shots and with trepidation she pressed the control to open the door.

Smoke poured in from the hallway. Muffled shouts became clear and deafening. A soldier retreated into the new opening. He nearly fell on top of her. She moved aside and let him fall.

She looked down and recognized the sergeant she had spent a week with. He had taken two blaster bolts into the midsection. His light armor was shredded and blood filled the wounds and threatened to overflow. She instinctively got down on her knees at his side. She yelled for Nabrina to bring a towel.

"My lord," the sergeant said through desperate breaths, "we've failed you. We've lost Tesor."

Nabrina ran to her master's side with a clean towel. Lenora took it and covered the soldier's wounds. She told Nabrina to keep pressure on it and she did so with a minimal amount of squirming from the injured man.

A rebel appeared in the doorway. He was a native man, small and dirty with a menacing look in his eye. Seeing the injured soldier on the floor and uninterested in the two women at his side he raised his rifle to his shoulder to finish him off. Lenora ignited her lightsaber and deflected the bolt back into the rebel's face. He fell to the ground without a sound.

"You saved me!" the sergeant exclaimed. Lenora grabbed him by the arm and pulled him further into the apartment away from the open door. Nabrina stayed on her knees at his side applying pressure to his wounds.

Lenora poked her head outside the doorway. There was an intense battle taking place in a nearby intersection. The Imperial soldiers were firing while retreating in her direction. The soldiers who could not get outside the building were retreating toward the Sith master's quarters.

She dashed down the hallway toward the heaviest fighting. Pausing for the briefest instant to get a feel for the enemies she stepped in front of her soldiers using only her lightsaber as cover. She deflected several blaster bolts sent her way, two of them going straight back to their originators. As they fell and the remaining rebel stopped to look at his fallen brethren Lenora sent a concentrated Force Push down the hall. The telekinetic attack hit the man's chest. The force of the blow caved in his chest cavity as he flew backwards into the wall dying. And just like that the intersection was quiet.

She turned to the soldiers and ordered, "_Hold this line_."

With renewed vigor they took up positions to be able to fire on anyone approaching. Then Lenora ran to the other end of the hallway. There she saw Imperial soldiers running away from another fight.

"_Hold your ground_," she demanded.

Immediately the soldiers ducked out of the line of fire and straightened their rifles. She let them take a second to compose themselves and then stepped into the line of fire. She deflected several blaster bolts back and the soldiers stepped into the hallway behind her firing as fast as they could. Several rebels died in the renewed fire from the soldiers and from the deflected bolts. The rest retreated down the hall.

The sound of battle continued to fill the building but the immediate hallway outside her quarters were secure with both sides of the hallway covered. More retreating soldiers reinforced the small patch of territory.

They were momentarily safe but were pinned in this section. Lenora tried calling the main control room from her doorway but there was no response. She kept her head down staring at the floor. After a few seconds she looked around her apartment finding Nabrina's eyes. She was still tending to the fallen soldier. She looked afraid. The soldier moaned.

Lenora walked briskly into the room and grabbed Anise by the hand. She pulled and dragged her into the hallway. Without giving any orders to the soldiers outside she moved quickly to one end of the hall. Pushing Anise out in front of her she moved into the intersection.

Blaster fire immediately filled the area coming from only one direction. Anise spread a shield to absorb the attacks. Energy burst from the edge of the shield and killed several rebels. As the fire slowed and some tried to retreat Lenora sprinted into their midst. She killed two rebels with one swing and chased the rest into a stairwell, killing one more as the door closed on her. Having secured new territory a few soldiers moved to defend the doorway.

Taking Anise again, Lenora repeated the sequence, killing and driving all the rebels from the top floor. She completed the circuit and returned to her quarters. A few injured Imperial soldiers were grouped in front. She ordered them inside and put Nabrina in charge of the triage. She then assigned another two soldiers to guard the door. She exchanged short range communicators with the highest ranked officer and told him to wait for further orders. Then she made her way down to the fourth floor.

The fighting was intense. She counted at least a dozen rebels that Anise had killed to get to the entrance of the command room. The door was sealed and not responsive to her attempts to open it.

Inside General Besnik saw Norah Kae on the monitor and ordered the door opened. She rushed in and the door was closed behind them.

"We are grateful you have survived, Master Kae," Besnik exclaimed.

"_What is happening, General?_" she demanded.

"Rebel attacks, my lord. They hit three outposts simultaneously. They waited for us to send reinforcements out and then hit Tesor. They've overrun the building. Only this room remains in our control."

"_We have the top floor as well. I left about twenty soldiers holding it_."

"With the six in here, that is entirety of our manpower. It's not enough to drive the rebels from the building, and having taken the outlying towns more rebels are reinforcing the assault against us. We're trying to hold on until the soldiers from Heques arrive."

"_How could we have lost so quickly?_"

"They've never used these tactics before. Never been more than brute force. And they're better armed than ever as well. These are our weapons."

"_We must stop their reinforcements._"

"There's nothing we can do from here."

"_Can we open a window to get me outside?_"

"We can vent the room there," he motioned to large slots at the sides of the broad window facing the center of the city.

Staring out the window they saw a dozen figures running toward the capitol building.

"_I will stop them from entering. If the rebels send men out to meet me, order the soldiers on the top floor to fight their way down. We will drive them out of Tesor_."

"As you command, my lord," Besnik said with a bow. Lenora cringed at the words, then took Anise and worked her way through the vent to the outside of the building. She dropped Anise over the side then braced herself for the four story fall. Shielding herself with the Force she stepped off the edge.

She landed safely but had no time to retrieve Anise who had wandered off after landing. The approaching group of rebels started firing at her as they came into range. Her violet blades turned rapidly in her hands deflecting the blaster bolts back into the crowd. A few rebels fell injured, several others ducked to the ground giving Lenora a moment to sprint into the center of them. In melee range she killed quickly. Armed only with blasters the rebels were defenseless against her onslaught. One by one they fell. Each kill fueled Lenora with power. Her conscious mind retreated as the rush of battle left her dropping into a near trance as the Force flowed through her. She fought without mercy, every swing meant to kill. Every deflected bolt directed back at her attacker. Her power continued to build up the longer the battle continued. Almost without thought as the last rebel tried to flee she raised one hand and directed her power at his back. Purple energy burst from her fingertips with a sharp pinch, surged through the air and snapped at his back. The rebel fell to the ground writhing in pain for only a second before dying.

Lenora stared at his body and then at her own hand. It felt like a natural flow of the battle. It wasn't a conscious decision but hardly involuntary. It just happened. And it left her feeling uncomfortable.

There was no time to dwell on it. She felt danger approaching. She gave a quick glance to find Anise. She was far away, out of shouting range even. When she turned back toward the command building she saw a rebel running towards her alone. She kept her gaze moving around to find another source of the danger but her attention returned to the lone rebel. She was female, which was unusual, but something else seemed out of place. She watched her still charging. She was too tall, too clean to be a native. Lenora started backing away from her almost in disbelief. As the rebel got closer her facial features became more recognizable. The disturbance in the Force, a light side presence, drowned out the surrounding sounds of battle. She heard the distorted sound of the word 'no' in her ears as a green blade of light slashed at her throat.

She deflected the attack automatically, and the rest of a series of strikes. Two more rebels ran out of the building. Suddenly aware of facing a Force user, she could sense that both of the 'rebels' running by were Jedi. She panicked for a second at the thought facing the three of them but they ignored her and ran away from the fight. She was fighting one on one.

The 'rebel's' name was Ira. Lenora couldn't remember her last name. She knew her from Tython. Ira was about ten years her senior. They had sparred several times over the years. Now she stood before her trying to kill the Sith Apprentice, Norah Kae.

Lenora wanted to get out. To tell her she was a Jedi too. She asked her to wait several times as she defended her barrage of saber thrusts but Ira was in battle mode. She would not allow anything to distract her, especially not the robotic voice barking at her.

Lenora's mind raced trying to find a solution that would save both of their lives. Ira was an experienced duelist, which was why she sparred with Lenora, the best from her class. She had beaten Lenora every time but one. The last try.

Ira had an aggressive series that she invented. It disguised several strikes well and she claimed no one could stop it. Having used it twice before to end their previous sparring matches, Lenora was prepared the third time she saw it and successfully countered. She was confident she could do it again.

She was having trouble keeping up with the veteran Jedi. She had to hold on for the familiar sequence. The fight dragged on for a few seconds more. Lenora decided to make a counter, something that looked aggressive but easy for the Jedi to defend, to build Ira's confidence.

Lenora stopped giving ground and struck back. Ira defended the blow easily, but not so easily as to become suspicious. After the parry and resetting her feet she moved into the sequence Lenora was waiting for.

She was waiting for the final move of the sequence. It was the best disguised part and since Lenora would be expecting it, she knew Ira would be left over-extended. Lenora disguised her defenses as well, not wanting to offer any indication that she knew what was coming. It was a difficult balance. More than anything she just wanted to be sure it would come. She didn't think she could beat Ira straight up otherwise.

The final move of the sequence came as expected. She finished one thrust and feigned a retreat before spinning hard on her forward heel and lashing out high with her lightsaber. Lenora ducked under the attack the split second Ira had her back turned. Lenora's violet saber was waiting and sliced through Ira's saber hilt. The green blade vanished as one half of the hilt and Ira's index finger fell to the ground. The shock of the injury lowered Ira's defenses and she took the full brunt of Lenora's fist right to her jaw. She fell hard to the ground in a daze. Lenora bent halfway to the ground almost apologizing not meaning to hit her so hard. She had hoped to knock her down, not out.

Remembering the other two Jedi she looked around to find them. Her senses turned her in their direction. The sun had nearly set and it took a second to focus on the shapes approaching their target. They spread into flanking positions and as they split up she saw Anise standing between them. They each lit up blue lightsabers and attacked her at the same time.

Lenora shouted 'no' again and ran as fast as she could toward Anise. Before she could take a second step Anise had dodged both blades, leaping over one and under the other. As she landed with a raised hand one Jedi was levitated into the air struggling for breath. The other tried a second strike. Anise used her other hand to catch his wrist and drive the blade into his chest. The Jedi in the air was launched headfirst into the ground.

Lenora stopped running for the final few steps. It was too late. They were both dead. She turned the bodies over and was at least a little thankful she didn't recognize either of them. She took Anise by the hand again and ran back to Ira who was shaking off the haze. Now Lenora didn't want her to know who she was. There were two dead Jedi. How could she allow that report to go back to the Council? She had to stay in character.

She lit her lightsaber and held it close to Ira's neck.

"_Stay down, Jedi,_" the robotic monotone ordered.

She hesitated to obey but unarmed and hurt she had no choice.

"_I am your only chance of survival. I wish to see you leave this planet alive. You do not need to understand why this is so. Use your senses. You know I speak truthfully. Two of your allies are already dead. Do not make me destroy you as well._"

Ira let her guard down and laid flat on her stomach. Transports filled the sky overhead. The reinforcements from Heques arrived. Rebels ran out of the command building and scattered in all directions. Lenora let a few run right passed her and escape. She called Besnik on the communicator she took earlier and reported her position and a need for restraints then turned her attention back to her prisoner.

"_How many more Jedi are here?_"

"I won't help you kill any more."

Lenora didn't bother trying to convince her. She had another way. When the soldiers arrived she directed them to cuff Ira's hands behind her back. She didn't resist. Lenora took Anise away from the small group around the prisoner and knelt in front of her.

"_How many Force users are nearby? I need to find the other Jedi_."

"There's one more Jedi on the planet, but not close by."

"_What about Talus?_"

"Here's not here."

"_So Force users, just me, you, the Jedi over there, and one more?_"

"Uh-huh."

"_Can you take me to the other Jedi?_"

"Ok."

Norah Kae demanded a small transport be brought to her. The bodies of the two fallen Jedi were to be wrapped and loaded onto it. The rest of the soldiers were dismissed and she was alone with Ira again.

"_We are going to your final Jedi ally. If you obey me, both of you will leave this planet, tonight, safely. If you attempt to flee or attack me you will both die. Do you understand me?_"

"Why should I believe you?"

"_I could kill you now_."

"You could just want to torture me."

"_No_."

"I won't resist. If you will let us go, then we will go."

A transport pulled up and Norah Kae ordered the soldiers exiting it to blindfold and bind the feet of the Jedi. Once secured, she was loaded onto the speeder. The two fallen Jedi were wrapped in body bags. Norah Kae put Anise in the front cockpit and asked her to point which direction to go.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**Talus Returns**

The last Jedi on the planet was not close by just as Anise said. It took over an hour to finally arrive at a small settlement on the side of a large mountain. There was enough room to drop the transport in the center of the settlement. Anise pointed to the shack that the Jedi was in but Lenora could sense him now too. She waited in the transport settling her nerves.

The ramshackle of a house in front of her was the one she wanted. She could feel the light side of the Force. It was a like a welcoming song. She suddenly realized how alone she felt.

She pulled Ira up into a standing position and gave her one more warning not to do anything stupid. Then she maneuvered her outside the transport. Lenora lit up all the external lights and left Ira in a well-lit area bound and blindfolded. She hoped it would serve as a deterrent to the Jedi from attacking her. She stood Anise next to Ira and hoped she would stay put.

Checking her disguise one last time she walked to the front of the transport. She kept the lights behind her shining on the house's door so she would be little more than a silhouette to whoever exited.

Activity picked up inside the house. The streets were clear of any pedestrians. Lenora could sense a large group was gathered inside with the Jedi. Confusion was the dominant emotion among them. It seemed her gesture was unexpected. As the emotion settled down the front door started to open slowly.

Lenora approached the door but the sensations spilling through froze her in her tracks. The light side of the Force she sensed morphed into a more familiar one. She knew this Jedi. Not just knew, she loved him.

She recognized the tall slender frame, the messy blond hair. Lenora stood motionless. No words came to her mind. He would recognize her too. The disguise was useless. Her body was still but inside her mind was racing. She didn't know what to do.

"I won't let you kill these people," Dorian said.

Lenora just blinked at him. He didn't know who she was? How was that possible? Was she being shielded by the dark side that surrounded everyone on the planet? Was Anise drowning her out? She drew a heavy breath that the voice box amplified.

"_I don't wish anyone else to die tonight_," she answered unsure the ruse would hold. She made sure her accent was perfect.

"That's something at least."

He had his saber hilt in hand and was standing in a ready though not aggressive stance. They were far enough apart they had to raise their voices to be heard.

"When I saw the transport I assumed you've come here to kill me and these people. Instead you show me your prisoner and stand out in the open. I don't understand the gesture."

"_I wish to barter with you_."

"I'm listening."

"_I offer you your life and your companion's life. In return you never come back here_."

"There were two other Jedi."

"_They are dead. I have their bodies with me. It is too late for them. I hope you are not as foolish_."

"How did you find me here? No Imperial has ever come out this far."

"_Once I was alerted to one, no Jedi can hide from me, anywhere on this planet_."

Lenora paced in front of the transport careful to keep the light behind her.

"You must be Norah Kae, Darth Talus' apprentice."

Lenora had to brace herself to let the next line escape her lips.

"_I am_."

"The Kotes speak of you."

"_The Kotes?_"

"The natives here. We can't pronounce their name so they've adopted the Empire's."

"_And what do they say about me?_"

"They say you might be different. That you've saved people from the Imperials. They wonder if you'll take over."

"_I was making progress. But then I was attacked in my home_."

"That happens sometimes in war."

"_We are not at war or have you forgotten?_"

"I haven't."

"_So why are you here?_"

"People deserve to be free."

"_I don't care about your philosophy. I mean, here. On Kote. There is nothing here of value. Why waste your time?_"

"Your master, Darth Talus, has made himself a target."

"_Has he?_"

"You don't seem too concerned about it."

"_I care nothing for my master. If I thought I could destroy him I would_."

"Yes, I know, so you could take his place."

"_No,_" she answered, too quickly.

"No?"

"_It's more complicated than that_."

Lenora wanted to get rid him. She was afraid Talus was already on his way.

"Well what do we do now?"

"_What do you want?_"

"I'd like to protect these people."

"_Then you shouldn't have come. Your presence is what's endangering them_."

"So I see. What do you want?"

"_Right now, I want to get rid of you. If Talus returns he will destroy you all. Take your ally and leave. Never return_."

"What about the people here?"

"_I will pardon them for their treason provided you leave tonight. When I feel you leave they will be spared. If you return, or do not leave, I will have them all exterminated_."

"I wish I had more than your word."

"_It will have to do. I'm not the aggressor. You came here. You attacked me_."

"Why are you letting us go if you master won't?"

"_I hope to prevent further attacks. I will let you live and in exchange you agree never to return_."

"I'll agree to leave then. Let me take my fellow Jedi, in return give your word there will be no reprisals against the Kotes for what transpired today."

"_There will be none, as far as it is in my power to stop it_."

Dorian tried to make eye contact with Norah Kae as a way to solidify their pact. He couldn't make out her face through the lights. He saw only the wisps of long red hair lifted by the breeze.

"You're not a Sith."

"_What?_" she gasped, yet thankful the distortion masked her emotion.

"You don't belong among the Sith. I can sense the good in you. The dark side hasn't taken all of you. If you had been born in the Republic the Jedi would have taken you in. You'd be here instead of me. You could still join us in the Republic."

The words shocked her. He felt the dark side in her?

"_I cannot leave_."

"Maybe not now, but you can make a choice. Circumstances put you here, but you have options. You can make a different choice. It's not too late."

"_Darth Talus cannot be destroyed here. Not on Kote_," Lenora tried changing the subject.

"Why not?"

"_He has powers you don't comprehend. Off Kote he is vulnerable. If you seek to destroy him, you must face him elsewhere_."

"How can I make him vulnerable?"

"_I've said enough. Stay there_."

Lenora stepped to the side of the shuttle and pulled the bodies of the Jedi from the transport and left them on the ground. Then she released the binding on Ira's feet and escorted her to the front.

"_Walk forward_," she ordered her. Ira obeyed and walked towards the house carefully, still blindfolded. Dorian used his voice to help direct her.

"_I return your ally as a gesture of good will. Accept her life. Leave tonight. Do not tempt my wrath. Do not let me show you why Darth Talus chose me as his apprentice_."

"We will leave. I know the risk you are taking to spare lives. Thank you."

Lenora moved quickly back onto the shuttle dragging Anise on board and lifted off to return to Tesor in tears.

#

Darth Talus was already in Lenora's room when she returned. She walked in with Anise in tow. Nabrina was not around. It was clear Talus emptied the room. He kept his back to her as she entered. Once inside she let Anise wander into a corner alone. She stood in the center of the room waiting for Talus to address her. She wasn't afraid or angry. She felt alone.

"It was quite a battle here today," he began. Lenora said nothing.

"Besnik thought you were killed in the fighting. That's why I came. He was pleased you finally decided to join the battle."

"_I had…_" she started and then ripped the voicebox from her throat. "I had no choice. They were at my door."

"The Jedi are here. They are helping the natives fight us. These were sophisticated tactics."

Lenora moved to the other side of the room where she could see Talus' face.

"Did you see them?" he asked.

"I did."

"Are they alive? Did they attack you?"

"They attacked Norah Kae, not me."

"You let them go no doubt."

"Two were killed. I let the other two go."

"You killed…"

"Anise killed two."

"You entered another battle without using your power?"

"I'm not going to kill a Jedi. Not ever. I'm wearing a disguise. That doesn't extend to murder. I'd let them kill me before I'd harm them."

"I'll be taking Anise to Rendesis for a few days. If the Jedi have found Kote they may already be there as well."

"She's your property. Do as you wish."

"Are you interested in why I'm not asking you to accompany her?"

"No."

"I need you here."

"For what?"

"You've started something you need to finish."

"The land?"

"'The land,' she said so innocently."

"Why can't they own the land and pay us a tax? They did that before to a king. Now they can pay the Empire. What difference does it make?"

"You've started this and now we have no choice but to let it run its course. You will continue here for a few days to take as many oaths as you wish. Then you will stay at Heques and take your oaths there. You will work with the Governor to organize this transfer of property in name only."

"You're letting this happen?"

"Why not? You will have to learn the hard way. These people will offer their oath or whatever worthless demand you make. They will smile and obey because you are giving them something. When you have finished giving them all you have and there's nothing else to give they will despise you. They will plot against you. They will kill you. The only way there is peace is when they are broken."

"I don't believe that. Let them live life and they will obey any ruler."

"We'll see. Settle your affairs here. Travel to Heques soon. I want most of this under control by the time I get back."

Talus left Lenora alone. She threw herself on her couch. In one motion she grabbed her mask off her face and threw it across the room. She covered her eyes and tried to calm her nerves.

"Only twenty months to go."


End file.
